The Last Heaven
by Black-Foxy
Summary: O caso Kira terminou. Entretanto, para alguns ilustres atores desta peça, a história está apenas começando. YAOI LxRAITO - posterior ao final de DN. Quem percebeu q há algo estranho leia, pq se eu escrever mais acabo fazendo spoiler xDDD CHAPTER 11 ON!
1. Entre o céu e o inferno

Aviso 1: Contém SPOILERS! Já vou avisando, pq o início da minha fic coincide com o final do anime e do mangá. Então, se você ainda não terminou de assistir e mesmo assim quiser ler ( o que me deixaria mto feliz, massss...) faça isso por seu próprio risco.

Aviso 2: Essa é minha primeira fic. Já escrevi vários originais, mas uma fic e ainda por cima Yaoi é novidade para mim. XD Sooo... quem puder dar sua opinião vai fazer meu kokorozinho muito happy xD Pode ser elogio, crítica, reclamação, soco no olho... Desde que me digam o que acharam. (OK, esquece o soco no olho ¬¬") Estou aberta a opiniões construtivas.

Aviso 3:Sobre "Lemon ou não, eis a questão" eu ainda não sei se estou apta a escrever. Então dependendo de como for, quem sabe? XDD Avisarei se for o caso...

Aviso 4: Ahhh, não tenho mais nenhum aviso não... Só fui no embalo mesmo xDD

É isso, espero que gostem! \o

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Capítulo 1 – Entre o Céu e o Inferno_**

Aquele velho ancoradouro cheirava a mofo. Ao longe, ainda era possível sentir um leve odor de maresia. As hélices giravam lenta e enfadonhamente, sem perceber que era essa única coisa que conseguiam fazer para provar sua existência.

Girar em círculos... Talvez não tão diferentes da maioria dos humanos.

Apesar disso, mundo exterior pouco importava naquele momento.

Nenhuma diferença fazia se aqueles olhares temerosos agora pesavam sobre sua testa. Nenhuma diferença fazia o sangue que escorria abundantemente pelo seu braço direito e por várias partes de seu corpo. Nenhuma diferença fazia se aqueles idiotas não compreendiam a sua justiça.

Só o que importava naquele momento era uma verdade. A pior e mais dolorosa de todas as verdades possíveis.

**Ele havia perdido.**

Seis anos investidos no seu propósito, na sua justiça divina.

O mundo estava mudando de verdade. Os criminosos o temiam, as ruas estavam mais pacíficas, a corrupção praticamente se extinguira. Ele já se tornara o Deus do novo mundo. Estava incrivelmente perto. Tão perto que bastava esticar o braço e fechar os dedos para que o futuro glorioso de um mundo justo pudesse ser finalmente alcançado.

Então, tudo terminou.

De maneira patética, mas terminou.

"_**Eu não quero morrer! Isso é uma piada! Eu não quero morrer! Eu não posso morrer! Por favor, eu não quero morrer!"**_

Ele mesmo não conseguia se reconhecer, entre os soluços, as lágrimas e o desespero.

Mas simplesmente a morte não deveria ser uma opção. Perder, quando a vitória já estava ao alcance dos dedos... Eis a pior sensação do mundo.

De repente, uma dor se alastrou em seu peito. Como se seu coração corresse a mais de cem quilômetros por hora, e repentinamente se chocasse com um muro de concreto.

Então, isso era morrer... Era assim que tantos outros haviam se sentido antes dele.

Ninguém saberia, mas numa fração de segundo antes de tudo escurecer ele se lembrou de uma partida de tênis, há tanto tempo atrás. A partida em que vencera Ryuuzaki e que resumia bem o rumo que sua vida levou a partir do momento em que encontrou o Death Note.

E, mesmo ele não saberia explicar – talvez sequer houvesse se dado conta disso – mas o último desejo que teve antes de morrer não foi o de poder voltar no tempo e vencer a "guerra" contra Near.

Seu último desejo – e seria tão ridículo reconhecer aquilo – foi o de ter perto de si alguém que o amasse, pelo menos no último segundo de sua vida. Alguém para reconfortá-lo, mesmo sabendo que nunca mais abriria os olhos novamente. Alguém para quem ele pudesse dizer "Estou com medo" e que, sem receio algum o abraçasse, até que todo o medo passasse.

Mas não havia ninguém assim por perto.

E Raito Yagami, a pessoa mais indicada para se tornar o Deus do novo mundo morreu ali mesmo, no sujo e fedido ancoradouro, mais conhecido "Yellow Box". Humilhado e rancoroso com seu destino. Não como um Deus, mas como uma criancinha assustada. Como o ser humano fraco que dormia em sua alma fria e calculista...

"_Céu e Inferno não existem. Não importa como viveu sua vida, o pós-vida é o mesmo. A morte é igual para todos. Após suas mortes o destino de toda alma humana é a imensidão do vazio, _

_o MU."_

Mas...

Por algum motivo, não parecia ser a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

É claro que morrer é uma coisa que, teoricamente só acontece uma vez na vida, se é que se pode colocar deste modo. Mas Raito sentia como se tivesse morrido muitas, muitas, muitas vezes.

Sempre a dor lancinante, o ódio de Matsuda, a experiência de derrota.

Com certeza tudo isso só havia acontecido uma vez, então porque sentia-se como se nada daquilo fosse realmente novo?

-Raito-kun...

A voz vinha de muito longe.

Ele flutuava num espaço longínquo e incolor. Um lugar que com certeza não pertencia ao mundo dos vivos. Aliás, logicamente falando, não deveria pertencer a mundo algum. Se bem que nem deveria flutuar porque sequer sentia que tinha um corpo!

Mas pensava, então alguma coisa deveria existir ali. Talvez sua alma...

-Raito-kun... Você está me ouvindo?

Uma voz gentil, meio preguiçosa. Estranhamente familiar, era verdade. Mas o fato de saber ou não quem chamava seu nome não fazia muita diferença. Aliás, seria mesmo ele o tal de "Raito-kun"? Poderia se considerar ainda a mesma pessoa? Talvez tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho muito ruim. E em breve, mergulharia novamente em todas as suas falhas do passado...

-Escute, Raito-kun, por mais difícil que seja para você. – a voz prosseguiu indiferente à indiferença do rapaz – Enquanto estiver aqui, você se torna a pessoa que acredita ser. No MU não existe nada além da mente, mas as pessoas podem se tornar matéria, caso pensem que assim o são. Ouça com atenção: você só revive aquilo que não sai de sua cabeça. Ou melhor, de sua mente porque, como eu disse, nós não temos matéria verdadeira por aqui. O que você deve fazer é pensar em um momento positivo de sua vida. Se você lembrar de um momento de vitória, vai conseguir ter forças para sair do labirinto de sua mente... Compreende o que digo?

"Compreender"? Talvez entendesse parcialmente. Um dia havia sido um gênio capaz de derrotar até mesmo L, o mais inteligente detetive da face da Terra. Mas agora... bem, agora...

-Isso. Lembre-se desse dia! O dia que você matou L!

A voz lhe incitou um flash de memória.

Seu arquiinimigo estatelando-se no chão. Seus olhos negros e fundos se arregalando num misto de dor e surpresa. A sala iluminada somente pelas luzes de emergência, o sentimento de se tornar um vencedor, os gritos desesperados dos policiais ao seu redor... Raito sentia que alguma coisa se esticava em seu rosto. Estava quase sorrindo. Mais um pouco e ele sabia que tudo estaria bem.

Então, uma sensação que até então não conseguia determinar tomou conta de suas memórias. Raiva, tristeza e temor. Tudo junto.

Naquele dia, lembrava-se bem, tinha estado eufórico, pois afinal de contas, seu maior inimigo havia sido derrotado e Raito Yagami finalmente estaria apto a pavimentar um caminho completamente novo para o mundo.

Mas agora que realmente pensava bem, uma parte sua também estava chorando.

Não pensava em admitir isso jamais para si mesmo, mas no fundo aquele rapaz cheio de manias estranhas havia sido a única pessoa com quem ele podia conversar de igual para igual, o único com quem se sentia identificado. Não havia ninguém tão digno de se tornar seu amigo quanto "Ryuuzaki". E nem mesmo quando seu próprio pai morreu aquela dorzinha inquieta havia sido tão incômoda.

Agora sabia.

Se tudo houvesse ficado naquela velha partida de tênis... Nada mais do que um jogo duplo de análise e adrenalina. Tão falso quanto a vida que levava.

Mas então... por que ele que lhe deixava tão nostálgico?

XXX

Sentia o suor escorrendo pelo rosto. As pernas ardiam e os braços estavam leves como asas.

"Vamos Ryuuzaki! Se você vai jogar desse jeito não espere menos de mim!"

A bolinha não era mais do que um borrão amarelo, voando de um lado para o outro. Ambos rebatiam com disposição e fôlego de sobra, o que fazia com que os telespectadores sentissem os queixos consideravelmente mais pesados.

Ryuuzaki era um oponente realmente formidável: quem imaginaria que por trás daquele rosto esquisito e de tanta magreza se encontrava um esportista campeão?

Mas Raito sabia exatamente o que fazer: um golpe de efeito mandaria a bola para a extremidade à direita de seu oponente tão rápido que ele não teria tempo de impedir o _Match Point_. Tinha certeza que acabaria assim. Afinal, já tinha feito isso outra vez.

"Acabou Ryuuzaki. Mas foi bom lembrar de você. Na verdade, eu até gostaria que você ficasse um pouco mais..."

De repente, o rapaz de cabelos negros e desgrenhados correu com velocidade alucinante para o lado direito da quadra, como se soubesse o que iria acontecer. E, da mesma maneira, conseguiu alcançar com a ponta da raquete a esfera, que fez uma elipse alta no céu antes de cair, a poucos centímetros da rede, no lado de Raito.

Todos os alunos da faculdade que pertenciam a memória do rapaz sumiram de repente. O lugar ficou vazio, a exceção de seu adversário.

-Eu não caio num mesmo truque duas vezes – disse o detetive esguio enquanto tirava a poeira imaginária da roupa – Você faz muito pouco de mim, Raito-kun.

-Ryuuzaki?!

Aquilo não deveria estar acontecendo. Era _ele_ quem deveria ter sido o vencedor do jogo. Estava tudo muito errado. Tinha alguma coisa estranha acontecendo.

-Onde estão as pessoas?! Estavam aqui até agora, mas "evaporaram" quando você fez uma das suas esquisitices!

-Eu fiz "esquisitices"? - o detetive mostrou uma expressão meio confusa – E o que seria isso? Te vencer?

-Não! Não! Isso está muito errado! Essa partida de tênis... VOCÊ ESTÁ ERRADO! EU SEI QUE GANHO!

-Ganhar é tudo o que importa para você, não é?

L sorriu discretamente, do outro lado da rede. Um sorriso muito diferente de tudo que Raito já havia visto, pois misturava ironia, orgulho e... escondidinho lá no fundo, um pouco de doçura.

Era mais difícil rebater aquele sorriso do que suas bolas de efeito.

-Você está morto – o estudante falou, largando a raquete e caindo de joelhos no chão – E eu estou louco.

-Não sei quanto à segunda assertiva, mas a primeira é cem por cento verdadeira.

-Então... - a cabeça do rapaz girava e ele tinha vontade de vomitar – Por que está aqui? Tá... Tá tudo errado hoje. Isso é um sonho? Eu... Já não entendo mais nada. – admitiu, cheio de dificuldade.

-Quer a resposta verdadeira ou a mais agradável? - L encostou as costas levianamente na rede, observando do alto com o polegar na boca o garoto agachado no chão.

Por mais que estivesse frágil e sofrido, Raito não queria ouvir mentiras. Sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, trêmulo e sem forças.

-Me diga... o que está acontecendo.

Talvez tivesse mudado de idéia se soubesse que a resposta que viria seria a seguir:

-Você também morreu.

Raito sentiu o desespero lhe dominar sem perdão.

Em um segundo todo o ambiente se misturou, enlouquecido: ainda havia uma rede de tênis, mas o chão era de concreto. Ainda vislumbrava a faculdade de longe, mas o cheiro de podridão invadiu suas narinas. Ainda caíam linda e graciosamente flores de cerejeira, mas seu braço sangrava como nunca. Os estudantes admirados voltaram a cercá-lo, porém agora ecoavam os berros alucinados de Matsuda.

O garoto gritou, gritou com todas as suas forças. Mas era como se sua voz sequer escapasse de sua garganta e estivesse pronta para explodi-la.

Percebeu que estava voltando para armazém de carga e descarga.

Lentamente, o mundo da partida de tênis sumia e o momento de sua morte retornava com força total.

Fechou os olhos, desesperado para nunca mais assistir de camarote ao seu fim patético. Mas mesmo com os olhos cerrados ainda enxergava! Olhou, sem desejar, ao redor e viu que estava numa poça formada pelo seu próprio sangue. Como doía...

-Não... - ele conseguiu balbuciar – Não! Não!! NÃO!! EU NÃO QUERO MAIS VIVENCIAR ISSO! JÁ FOI RUIM UMA VEZ! EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS! NÃÃÃO!!

Se encolheu em posição fetal.

-Por favor... - chorava abertamente – Por favor... Já chega! Maldição... Já chega. Eu não agüento mais...

Seu corpo parecia ser formado de cacos de vidro despedaçados. Era como se toda as dores e emoções voltassem cinco vezes mais fortes.

Então, alguma coisa morna tocou seu rosto.

Por um instante, Raito achou que fosse mais sangue escorrendo, mas percebeu que ele estava sendo sentado e que sua cabeça pendia no peito de alguém. Podia ouvir os batimentos altos e ressonantes, de modo que faziam pressão sobre seus ouvidos. Dois braços envolveram sua cintura e uma aura calorosa e aconchegante o protegeu.

-Está tudo bem – disse L apertando o rapaz com mais força – Enquanto eu estiver aqui vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar você sofrer mais. Estou aqui agora.

-Eu... - nunca ele imaginou que seria justamente para seu arquiinimigo que revelaria toda a sua fraqueza – Eu estou com medo.

Seus dedos se afundaram na blusa de L, dispostos a nunca mais soltá-la. Um dos braços do detetive acariciaram seus cabelos, sem pressa.

-Eu sei. Mas agora estou com você.

Os batimentos cardíacos, juntamente com aquele aninhar cálido e gentil, vagarosamente embalavam Raito como uma canção de ninar. Os gritos foram ficando mais distantes, bem como o cheiro desagradável. Mais uma vez estava sobre a grama, agora embaixo de uma árvore de cerejeira. Já praticamente não sentia dor alguma. A única coisa que existia no mundo era o abraço de Ryuuzaki. E seu calor.

Não importava o que motivava o outro a fazer aquilo, mas o fato é que era muito bom. Que estava aliviado e feliz como nunca estivera antes. Mas foi justamente aquele tamborilar cardíaco que o lembrou de uma coisa que agora precisava ser dita, mesmo que em vão. Mais tarde pensaria a respeito.

-Ryuuzaki?

-Sim?

-Obrigado. E...

"_Me desculpa"_.

Então, adormeceu em sono profundo.

XXX

Observando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos que dormia em seu colo, Ryuuzaki teve que concluir definitivamente: como parecia com uma criança, Deus do céu! Mesmo sendo a pessoa mais inteligente que conhecera em vida, sempre fora inegável para ele que havia muita infantilidade nas atitudes do garoto. A própria inconformidade ao ser derrotado comprovava essa sua tese.

Mas também havia uma certa graça: a maneira como se agarrava às suas costas mesmo em sono profundo, os lábios que abriam e fechavam com delicadeza como se discutissem, seu corpo mole e meio estremecido... Sem querer, L sentia-se levado a um estado de transe.

Não fazia muita diferença para ele quanto tempo durariam os sonhos do outro: literalmente, tinha todo o tempo do mundo. Mais do que isso, ele próprio já tinha aprendido como controlar suas aspirações humanas. Raito não sabia disso pois ainda era um novato, mas no MU você só tem necessidade de dormir quando _acredita _que isso é necessário para restabelecer suas forças.

Normal.

É comum que as pessoas permaneçam atadas às sensações do corpo, mesmo quando o seu já foi cremado ou enterrado há muito tempo. Afinal de contas, trata-se de um _velho hábito_ difícil de se deixar para trás.

E, na verdade, era até melhor que o jovem estivesse dormindo. Seria mais fácil explicar seu plano mais tarde. Muito menos estressante, sendo sincero.

O ex-detetive suspirou pondo os olhos no céu, pintado de um falso azul, recheado de nuvens rechonchudas e rosadas, como algodão doce. Teve vontade de rir.

"Quem iria imaginar que um lugar feliz para o "inescrupuloso Kira" seria tão clichê assim? Sempre achei que algo mais... moderno teria muito mais a ver com ele. Ou seria essa uma manifestação de seu mundo perfeito e sem crimes? Se for realmente isso, então me parece bastante... bizarro."

Agora que estava ali precisava levar ao fim. Mesmo com um ou outro contratempo no percurso.

Raito murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível e L mais uma vez suspirou, sentindo-se cansado antes mesmo de começar.

Disse para si mesmo enquanto esticava os braços em um despreguiçar:

-E tudo porque eu estava entediado...

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nyaaaaa! Minha primeira fic, pessoas! XDD Pleaaasee, quem puder dê o seu review porque vai ser super importante para mim. \o/

A idéia anterior era fazer um ONESHOT mas várias loucuras pipocaram na minha cabeça, então dependendo do que vcs acharem pretendo continuar. Sei que começa meio bizarramente, mas depois o ritmo muda.

Estou com alguns problemas com a formatação do FF , mas espero que não esteja problemática demais.

É isso people. See ya! \o


	2. Last Heaven

OLÁ, OLÁ, OLÁ!! \O/

Como vão, pessoas? Tudo bem? ;D

Eu vou ótima, graças aos reviews maravilhosos e super construtivos de vcs! Me deram uma inspiração do caramba! xD Mas no final eu falo mais sobre isso \o

Bem, ninguém comentou ou reclamou a respeito, mas como eu ainda estou testando alguns "efeitos", vou deixar aqui uma legenda:

-diálogo

_"pensamento"_

"fala de alguém numa lembrança"

Espero que gostem do capítulo 2! \o/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Capítulo 2 - Last Heaven**

_-_Uhnnnn...

_"Que brisa gostosa... Tá tão confortável aqui... Será que já é hora de ir para a escola?"_

Raito piscou, dando de cara com a copa delicada de uma árvore.

Seu corpo estava impregnado de todo um aroma, de todo um calor que era difícil de identificar, mas que era bastante agradável. E, sentindo-se ainda pesado demais para se erguer, deu-se por satisfeito em observar as cores ao seu redor.

O céu quase oceânico, as nuvens redondas, a grama cor de oliva e o rosado amoroso da cerejeira...

Todos os elementos contribuíram para que o rapaz só tivesse uma pergunta na cabeça.

-Mas... que droga de lugar é esse?!

Ele se sentou, apoiando-se no tronco da árvore, levando a mão à testa.

_"Lugar era digno de uma página retirada de livro infantil."_

Sentia-se profundamente nauseado e tinha a impressão de que era seria anormal não estar desse jeito. Seja lá que situação estivesse...

O que fazia ali mesmo?

O sentimento se antecipou à memória, e o alívio e a desânimo se apoiaram em cada um dos seus ombros. Tristeza, desespero e raiva surgiram como a dor de uma queimadura do dia anterior. Quase podia tocá-los.

Foi aí que, antes que pudesse sentir o coração bater rápido demais para controlá-lo, sentiu no pulso um leve aperto seguido de um frio metálico. Uma algema prateada o surpreendeu.

-Parece que a sua morte foi bastante traumática. Vai ter problemas se ficar tentando pensar nela o tempo todo...

Trazendo numa mão uma cesta de palha e na outra uma das pontas da corrente, a figura de Ryuuzaki veio em sua direção, da exata maneira como o garoto se lembrava: o rapaz pálido de cabelos desgrenhados, cuja feição indiferente estava marcada por profundas olheiras. Raito não conseguiu conter um estranho carinho, frente a essa visão.

Demorou alguns instantes até perceber que ele não vinha sozinho.

Ao lado de Ryuuzaki, caminhava um jovem alto e de feições vivazes. O cabelo escuro num corte bem aparado e os olhos brilhantes como uma safira. Não aparentava mais do que uns 27 anos.

Foi antipatia à primeira vista: Raito não sabia por que, mas alguma coisa em seu modo formal de se vestir e na sua expressão confiante o desagradavam profundamente.

-Acho que não seria uma boa idéia se você caísse naquela "muvuca" de novo – continuou L, antes que alguém falasse qualquer coisa – Com essas algemas vai ser mais fácil te ajudar, caso seja necessário. Por isso vamos usá-las até o momento em que você se sentir relaxado o suficiente para se virar sem mim, certo?

E com a maior naturalidade do mundo se agachou na grama, retirando o conteúdo da cesta, e colocando-o sobre a toalha quadriculada que até então a cobria.

Raito permaneceu sentado, atônito, olhando para seu pulso esquerdo e depois para o direito de Ryuuzaki por tanto tempo que chegou a se questionar quanta comida cabia naquela cestinha.

_"Ahhh... Ryuuzaki. Por que você...?"_

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Raito Yagami – o rapaz que acompanhava Ryuuzaki se aproximou com a mão estendida, que Raito aceitou por educação – Já ouvimos muito sobre você. Parece que já virou uma lenda até mesmo no MU, a despeito do seu _fracasso_ no mundo humano. Ah, é claro, onde estão meus modos? Me chamo Dwight Everet. Gostaria de conversar com você sobre algumas coisas. Espero que possamos ser bons amigos.

Definitivamente, havia alguma coisa em seu sorriso gentil que deixava em Raito a certeza de que isso nunca aconteceria.

-Você... é colega do Ryuuzaki? - perguntou, imaginando se o MU já não estava virando um lugar para se fazer uma festa.

-"Ryuuzaki"? Ah, você fala dele...? – Dwight apontou o polegar para as costas e ajeitou o terno marrom-terra – Sim. Mas nos conhecemos apenas aqui, no pós-morte entende? E agora estamos num mesmo grupo. Não são muitas pessoas, mas é melhor do que passar a eternidade sozinho, você pode imaginar.

"_Grupo? Que história é essa de grupo?_"

-Acho que entendo. O jeito como você fala faz parecer que estar morto não é uma experiência tão vazia assim.

Dwight riu.

-Não se deprima ainda. Muita coisa pode ser feita. Vamos nos sentar para comer?

Depressão? Com certeza ela não nunca havia feito parte de sua personalidade. Ao invés disso, Raito sempre procurara dar o melhor de si – o que nunca fora pouco – para mudar a sua situação, por pior que estivesse.

Só o que acontecia é que agora era estranho perceber-se em um problema irreversível, mesmo que a pior parte, aparentemente, houvesse acabado.

Não tivera tempo para notar muita coisa. Mas a verdade é ainda estava numa fase de letargia, quase descrente: bem no fundo, ainda tinha a esperança de acordar com o despertador tocando.

-Esse lugar é uhnnn... bem interessante, Yagami.

-O quê? - Dwight havia o interrompido no meio da divagação – Ah. Que bom que você falou disso. Eu estava curioso para saber porque me trouxeram aqui.

Os olhos azuis o miraram com o aspecto compreensivo que um médico dispensa a um paciente especialmente cabeça-dura:

-_Você_ se trouxe para cá, Yagami. Essa é a sua noção de perfeição. Provavelmente, seu "mundo ideal".

Do jeito que as coisas estavam, Raito podia aceitar muita coisa. Mas, definitivamente, a chacota com seus ideais não era uma delas. Falou com frieza glacial:

-Meu "mundo ideal" não é um universo fantástico que mais parece ter sido tirado de "Doraemon".

-Da onde?

-Um programa infantil – esclareceu L, tirando da cesta alguns vidrinhos de mel ou algo que o valha.

Dwight deu uma risada abafada, o que irritou Raito ainda mais.

-Qual é a graça? Já disse que essa idéia não é minha. Eu nunca pensei em algum lugar assim. Meu mundo sem crimes era imponente, soberbo e justo. Mas...! Olha para aquilo! – ele se colocou de pé, apontando incrédulo para uma coisa que ainda não havia visto, logo acima – Aquele sol tem uma "carinha"?!

-É o que parece...

-Juro que nunca cogitei a idéia de um astro feliz no meu mundo!

-Sei...

Aquele cara devia estar zombando dele. Em nenhum momento de sua vida havia pensando em algo tão ridículo.

-Fique calmo, Yagami. Foi só um comentário. Sente-se, vamos.

Bufando ele obedeceu, desviando o olhar para Ryuuzaki. A sua cesta não era muito maior do que uma fruteira, mas era simplesmente incrível como de lá saiam tantas coisas. Raito conseguiu se distrair, sem conter a expressão pasma, enquanto o pálido rapaz cortava algumas fatias de pão, empapava as torradas com geléias de morango, abria um pote de flã e se servia com um suco de aroma tão doce que chegava a ser enjoativo.

E ainda estava saindo mais coisa dali de dentro ou era só impressão sua?

-Deixa eu ajudar – ele se antecipou para apanhar uma inesperada melancia, quando sem querer os dedos seguraram os de Ryuuzaki.

Seu rosto pegou fogo.

Foi como se as palavras de L soassem mais uma vez, próximas ao seu ouvido:

"Está tudo bem. Enquanto eu estiver aqui vai ficar tudo bem. Eu não vou deixar você sofrer mais. Estou aqui agora"

O abraço, a calidez, o carinho, a proteção... Por que, Deus do céu, estava se lembrando _daquilo_ _naquela __hora_?

Definitivamente, a timidez não era um sentimento com que estivesse muito acostumado.

Podia até se _fingir_ constrangido vez ou outra, mas a última vez em que se lembrava de ter-se sentido verdadeiramente assim, fora no penúltimo ano do ginasial, por decorrência de um caso envolvendo a aula semanal de natação, sua sunga molhada e uma professora de educação física particularmente chamativa.

Mas, enfim, coisas passadas.

"_Seu idiota! Mas que besteiras são essas em que você está pensando agora?!"_, ele puxou a mão bruscamente, tentando não demonstrar o desconcerto, mas percebendo que já estava sendo claro o suficiente.

-O que houve, Yagami? Você me parece meio vermelho. Está tendo problemas com as memórias de novo?

-Não é nada, Everet-san. - Raito fechou a cara – Só que pensei em umas coisas agora... Muito provavelmente é apenas a fome.

Aquele engomadinho sorridente não o enganava. Não sabia como, mas tinha certeza que aquele cara era mais falso do que andaime em construção velha.

Tudo o que ele queria é estar a sós com Ryuuzaki. Entender exatamente o que passava pela sua cabeça no momento em que o salvara. Tirar todo esse assunto a limpo de uma vez. Até estava tentado a se entregar e aceitar como um "carinho supremo" o que o outro mantinha por ele, entretanto não conseguia conter uma certa pulga atrás da orelha. Mas de que, afinal? Existiria uma vingança maior do que o inferno que Raito vivera?

_"Não faz sentido. O que ele fez, não tem sentido algum! Deve... Ah, eu não sei."_

A desconfiança era sua parceira de longa data, enquanto que a gratidão não passava de uma novata recém-saída das fraldas. Era muito mais simples aceitar a primeira, apesar das tentações da segunda.

-Por que você me salvou, Ryuuzaki? - as palavras saíram tão espontaneamente que até ele se espantou.

Os olhos negros se encontraram com os seus, desafiadores. Mas ainda era Raito Yagami: não ia perder aquele cabo de guerra ocular de bobeira. Precisava mostrar que tinha orgulho.

-Ryuuzaki? - testou Raito depois de mais de um minuto de força de vontade.

Para sua surpresa, L se rendeu primeiro.

-Não há lógica em você me chamar assim – disse enquanto comia, literalmente, geléia com pão – Caso não se lembre, "Ryuuzaki" foi um apelido criado para me proteger durante o caso Kira. Agora, isso não faz diferença.

-Certo, uhm... - e hesitou um pouco - L. Mas a questão é que...

-"L" também já não me agrada – divagou o rapaz enquanto olhava para o céu, se balançando nas pernas – "L" era o maior detetive da Terra. Mas "L" não conseguiu efetivamente encontrar a solução para o crime que envolvia o caderno assassino... Também não faz sentido continuar com essa alcunha.

Ele prosseguiu:

-Me chame de Lawliet de agora em diante. É meu nome de nascimento.

A notícia pegou Raito de surpresa.

-Achei que você fosse dizer que também não faz sentido usar o nome de nascimento uma vez que se está morto.

-Também não tem importância. Não vai comer?

Raito não havia reparado que estava com tanta fome, mas o fato é que bastou Lawliet falar de seu estômago que ele deu um ronco tão alto que ninguém duvidou que o rubor em sua face fosse vergonha.

Dwight riu de um modo discretamente evidente.

-Desculpe – Raito abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se realmente estúpido. Estar morto, definitivamente, não fazia bem para a sua reputação.

-Esqueça isso e coma logo. - Lawliet rodou uma rosquinha no indicador, antes de dar um dentada.

Faminto, Raito seguiu o conselho e esqueceu das etiquetas: tudo o que pudesse ser digerido pelo seu estômago era candidato para entrar em sua boca. Doce, salgado, líquidos, frutas... Estava valendo qualquer coisa. E mesmo sabendo que aquelas coisas não eram reais, o sabor era suficiente para satisfazê-lo e esquecer-se momentaneamente das perguntas e da maneira ideal de se portar.

Então, depois de devorar dois terços dos alimentos sobre a toalha, quase teve um engasgo ao perceber os dois olhos escuros estavam voltados diretamente para ele, sem piscar.

-Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto? - falou. _"Qual é a dele agora??"_

-Você está se acostumando rápido.

-Eu?

-Quem mais? Já até percebeu que não ganha nada tentando se portar como um "menino educado". - L tirou o polegar da boca - É como se a morte fosse natural para você... Me surpreende cada dia mais, Raito-kun...

E sorriu. Do mesmo modo meigo e enigmático da partida de tênis.

Só que dessa vez uma reação adversa se rompeu em Raito. Explodiu.

-"É como se a morte fosse natural para você"? O que você quer dizer com isso?! - ele se viu de pé, com os punhos cerrados – Só por que parei de chorar por causa do passado? Só por que não questionei sobre o patético uso dessas algemas? Você me acha um fracassado, não é?!

L continuou o encarando debaixo, impassível, como se o analisasse.

-Quando eu disse isso, Raito-kun?

Agora que a fome tinha passado, a confusão voltara. Raito sabia que o alívio, sua relativa tranqüilidade e até mesmo a materialização de seu corpo só tinham se dado graças a Lawliet. Mas nunca dependera de alguém assim, nem muito menos se sentira tão agradecido. Tudo era tão novo que ele tinha vontade de socar alguém.

-Eu pensei e cheguei à conclusão de que só existe um motivo para você ter feito o que fez.

O rapaz deu algumas voltas sobre a grama macia, tomando cuidado para não se embolar na corrente. Sabia que a razão era a arma que nunca o decepcionara, exceto talvez, no fatídico dia em que todo seu plano fora por água abaixo.

-Vocês precisam de mim. - anunciou – Para "o que" eu não sei, mas vocês precisam. Caso contrário, não há lógica no que Ryuuz... Lawliet fez!

Continuou caminhando, com a cabeça a todo vapor.

Não, havia sim um motivo maior e mais egocêntrico.

– Foi por isso que você voltou! - anunciou para um L curioso - Não se contentava em me ver sofrer... Queria me diminuir, me reduzir a alguém que depende do próprio inimigo para sobreviv... para se sustentar! Não adianta tentar me enganar com palavras bonitas... Eu já compreendi tudo!

Mas, detestou-se por cada uma de suas palavras ingratas. E o fato de L não se manisfestar só piorava tudo.

_"Agora... Diga que eu estou certo. Admita!"_

-Posso falar? - Dwight ergueu a mão, mas não esperou uma afirmativa – Sinto lhe informar Yagami, mas nas condições em que você se encontrava, o Lawliet-kun sequer precisaria se esforçar para ser superior. Você deveria é reconhecer a bondade dele e ficar eternamente grato, pois se fosse comigo eu ainda faria questão de arranjar um jeito piorar o seu "inferno". Na verdade, até um verme, que não tem consciência de nada, estaria num patamar mais elevado que um perdedor chorão como você.

Definitivamente, o que crescia no peito do antigo portador do Death Note era ódio.

-Fala sério! – Dwight Everet prosseguiu – Kira, Yagami, Kira, Yagami, Kira, Yagami... Quase sete anos nessa vida dupla e o que você ganhou? O pai morreu, a irmã quase enlouqueceu, perdeu o respeito dos supostos amigos... E nada.

Suas mãos estavam insensíveis de tanta força com que Raito apertava os punhos.

-Absolutamente nada, além de uma morte ridícula e de um sofrimento que seria eterno, se não fosse o Lawliet-kun. E adivinha só? Bastou bater as botas para que o mundo humano voltasse a ser a mesma porcaria de antes. Você não é Deus coisa nenhuma. Seus objetivos de vida é que foram inúteis!

L se afastou alguns centímetros de Dwight.

-Se bem que... Para não dizer que tudo foi em vão, eu posso te afirmar que pelo menos foi um bom entretenimento para nós. Mais divertido do que ir ao teatro, com certeza...

Bendita a vontade de socar...

No segundo seguinte Raito estava no chão, com os dedos grudados na palma da mão. Só que havia acertado apenas grama.

-Cadê você?! Seu covarde!!

Dwight Everet apareceu.

Vindo de três metros acima do solo para agarrar seu rosto e obrigá-lo a bater a nuca no chão. O mundo rodou.

-DESGRAÇADO!! A minha... vida... - Raito o socava e chutava o que conseguisse alcançar, mas nada tirava aquele maldito sorriso do rosto do oponente – não é... A DIVERSÃO DE VOCÊS!!

-Ah... É sim – a voz mansa e mole não tornava menor a pressão que ele fazia sobre sua face – Mas o que mais me divertiu foi a sua morte. Pedir ajuda _até_ para o shinigami? Sempre digo que é nessas horas que as pessoas mostram quem realmente são. Um fraco. É isso que você sempre foi...

-NÃO! Eu não sou fraco! Seu maldito! Seu... MISERÁVEL!! EU VOU TE MATAR, DESGRAÇADO!!

-Sua ameaça está atrasada, Yagami. Talvez se... Por Deus, será que dá para parar de se mexer? – e um soco bem colocado na boca do estômago o silenciou – Sim. Isso lhe ensina a ter mais respeito pelos seus veteranos, moleque. Eu sou 153 anos mais velho do que você. Não adianta tentar me bater. Os golpes de um fracote não surtem efeito em mim, a menos que eu queira recebê-los. Uhm? Como é? O que está dizendo...?

Ele se abaixou mais um pouco para ouvir as palavras sibiladas de Raito, quando um cuspe o atingiu bem no nariz.

Foi a gota d'água.

Sem perdão, Dwight o atingiu no tronco com socos e chutes contínuos tão fortes e rápidos que Raito chegou a se perguntar como ainda não havia desmaiado de dor.

Então, ele o agarrou pela gola ensangüentada.

-Começo a mudar de opinião... - sussurrou, rente ao seu queixo – Deveríamos ter feito com você como nós sempre fizemos. Eu não teria a mínima pena de te mandar de volta para seu inferninho particular. Aliás, acho que vou fazer isso agora...

O punho veio com tanta velocidade que Raito podia senti-lo antes mesmo de tocá-lo. A corrente com certeza se romperia com o impacto. Mas ele não se arrependia de nada. Se encontrasse uma ocasião cuspiria de novo naquele filho-da-mãe desgraçado. Nem que fosse sangue.

Então a mão parou. A menos de dois centímetros de seu olho direito.

-Por favor, Everet-san. Já chega. Ele não merece tudo isso.

Lawliet tocava, com a ponta dos dedos, o braço esquerdo de Dwight Everet. Era evidente - e Raito se censurou por ficar feliz ao reparar nisso - a preocupação em seu rosto, mesmo que ele se esforçasse ao máximo para ocultá-la.

O agressor permaneceu por uns bons segundos do mesmo modo: sentado sobre Raito, agarrado ao seu pescoço, com a cabeça voltada para a direção de Lawliet. Pensativo.

Então, finalmente a pressão se desfez e Raito caiu exausto sobre a relva, respirando com dificuldade.

Dwight arrumou o impecável terno e injetou uma última vez os olhos azuis no garoto deitado no chão.

-Desculpe, Lawliet-kun. - sua feição voltou a ser amável, quase que instantaneamente - Por um minuto me esqueci que você considera esse assassino seu "amigo". Francamente, não sei o que você vê nele. Mas saiba que como foi você quem pediu, eu não tocarei nenhum dedo nesse sujeito. Só porque você pediu...

Ele segurou com delicadeza o queixo de Lawliet, deixando o indicador acariciar de leve seus lábios.

-Converse com ele e leve-o para onde estamos. A minha cabeça esquentou agora...

-Certo.

Sem delongas, lhes deu as costas e desapareceu repentinamente. Era como se nunca houvesse estado ali.

Raito fechou os olhos, tentando se esquecer da dor, da raiva e da humilhação latejantes. Se no MU era possível controlar sua condição física e mental, então bastava se esforçar um pouco para ficar novinho em folha mais uma vez.

O problema era levar essa teoria à prática.

"_Mas que droga! Não consigo! Quanto mais eu pioro as coisas! Porcaria! Use o cérebro, __Raito..."_ Se bem que quando lembrava que não havia um cérebro para usar – só aquela maldita condição de alma – as coisas ficavam ainda mais confusas.

-Desmaiou? – perguntou a voz tranqüila.

-É claro que não – ele juntou o orgulho que lhe restava para responder e se sentar.

Só então reparou que a toalha de pique-nique e todo o conteúdo sobre ela estava revirado e que apenas por um milagre é que não havia sido cortado pelos cacos de vidro espalhados por toda a parte.

-Vai precisar de gelo – anunciou Lawliet no exato momento em que uma compressa fria surgia em suas mãos – Eu ainda não sou experiente o suficiente para mudar a condição de outras pessoas, porém consigo "materializar" certos objetos.

Mas Raito não deixou que o tocasse uma segunda vez. Antes disso, empurrou a bolsa gelada para o lado.

-Por que você faz isso comigo?

Tinha resistido como podia ao ódio, à vergonha, ao rancor e à gratidão. Entretanto, dessa vez não conseguira evitar que as lágrimas embaçassem a visão e que a voz tremesse.

"_Porcaria de lágrimas que não querem parar de sair...!"_

-Por quê? – ele esfregou os olhos e os ocultou sob o antebraço – Fui eu quem te matou e mesmo assim você está sempre está se preocupando comigo? Por quê? Não vê que isso só me faz sentir pior? Você devia me odiar!

Sabia que o que dizia era hipócrita. De jeito nenhum queria voltar a ficar preso nas memórias de sua morte, mas ao mesmo tempo queria se libertar de toda aquela culpa. Tudo o que desejava era uma resposta ríspida. Alguma coisa que lhe dissesse "Eu ainda detesto você. Apenas preciso da sua ajuda por enquanto".

Seria muito mais fácil de aceitar.

"_Mas eu também não quero que você me odeie... O que tá acontecendo comigo?"_

Aquela hipótese também era dolorosa demais.

-Entendo. - disse L – Então até Raito Yagami sente remorso às vezes.

-Como se não fosse _você_ o culpado disso!

-E isso é ruim?

-É claro que é!

Pairou por instantes no ar um silêncio ensurdecedor, até Lawliet interrompê-lo.

-Aqui era muito chato – ele se levantou com as mãos no bolso, mostrando as costas para Raito – Sem você... as coisas voltaram a ser silenciosas e monótonas. Lembra do que eu te disse no dia da minha morte? Eu estava certo, pelo visto.

_"Ahhh...!"_

"Que triste", veio à mente de Raito as palavras de um L com cabelos encharcados, pingando gotas frias em seu pé nu. Ambos estavam sentados nos degraus de uma escada da central de investigações "Vai ser muito solitário quando eu estiver lá"

_"Então era isso...?"_

-Você estava... se sentindo solitário?

Por algum motivo aquela resposta era melhor do que um "eu te odeio" ou um "eu sou altruísta por natureza".

-Aquela época em que eu investigava o caso Kira foi bastante tensa. Mas também foi muito divertida. Talvez o momento mais interessante da minha vida. Só é uma pena que tenha sido bem no final...

Ele deu um pontapé leve em um pote de vidro quebrado.

-Sabe, Raito-kun? Eu nunca participaria de uma investigação criminal se ela não me interessasse por sua complexidade. E o caso Kira foi, de longe, a mais intrincada de todas as investigações que participei. Se, para mim, a "justiça" fosse a coisa mais importante, eu escolheria todos os crimes hediondos que surgissem para investigar. Analisando por este ângulo, provavelmente nem teríamos nos conhecido.

-Não entendo aonde você quer chegar.

-O que estou dizendo é que eu me divertia nas investigações. Era quase como um jogo, como um video game. E como eu sempre fui um bom jogador, os desafios de "levels" baixos já não me atraíam mais. É claro que não queria morrer, mas desde o começo eu sabia que se eu me distraísse poderia receber um GAME OVER.

-Então, está dizendo que me perdoou porque já sabia que estava se arriscando? Isso não me soa muito verdadeiro. - Raito deu uma fungada.

Lawliet se virou quando percebeu que a corrente começava a puxar. Era um pouco maior do que a que usaram em vida, mas não permitia que um se afastasse por mais de cinco metros do outro.

-Na verdade, há um "algo mais" - L coçou uma perna com a outra – Suas conclusões não estavam completamente erradas.

Raito já sabia onde a conversa ia parar.

-Se for para eu me juntar àquele cara eu prefiro morrer de novo!

-Duvido muito que esteja sendo totalmente sincero.

-Droga! Pois eu estou! - e, no impulso, ele puxou a corrente com tanta força que o outro tropeçou na cesta de palha e caiu. Teria sido hilário, se não fosse o barulho de vidro remexido.

Raito correu, assustado. E se ele tivesse caído em cima dos cacos?!

-Ei! Ryuz... digo, Lawliet! Me desculpa! Não foi por querer! Law...

L levantou o rosto e, sorrindo de um modo que fez Raito corar, perguntou:

-As suas feridas não doem mais?

"_Mas como...?!"_

Olhou para os próprios braços. Ainda havia pequenos hematomas, mas nada que o impedisse de se mover. Já não sentia mais o gosto ferroso de sangue e, ao tocar na própria boca, percebeu que não havia nada de errado com ela. O tronco também já não doía mais, como o próprio L pôde constatar.

-Aqui me parece que está igualmente bem – falou Lawliet, depois de levantar, com o polegar e o indicador em pinça, a camisa de Raito.

-Ei! - o rapaz vermelho cobriu o peito mais uma vez - Não faça isso!

-O que há demais? Você é homem também, não tem nada de diferente aí embaixo.

Preferiu ignorar a idéia que fazia de "aí embaixo".

-Tá, mas é estranho! Faz parecer que... Só não faz mais isso, OK? Bem, o importante é que você não se machucou e que estou conseguindo controlar minha condição no MU. Isso é bom, não é?

-Sim. Por isso eu disse que me impressiona, Raito-kun...

E ficou ali, agachado o encarando com aqueles grandes olhos.

-Ermm... Então... O que você me dizia sobre o "algo mais"?

Qualquer assunto era melhor do que aquilo.

-Primeiro vamos sair desse lugar. É capaz de alguém se machucar.

Ele o seguiu para além daquele campo de cerejeiras. Agora notava que havia um rio também. Não tão ridículo quanto o sol e as nuvens, mas não aceitaria que L pensasse que aquela abstração era dele. Depois se questionou desde quando era importante o juízo que Lawliet fazia de seus ideais.

Sentaram-se nas proximidades do rio.

-Bem, vou ser breve na minha explicação. – começou Lawliet, agachado do seu modo característico – Eu e Everet-san estamos num grupo que busca uma coisa há muito, muito tempo. Na verdade, parece que eles já procuravam _aquilo _desde bem antes de você ou eu termos nascido. Mas eles nunca tiveram muito sucesso porque não é algo fácil de se encontrado. Na verdade, muitos duvidam que exista e outros sequer ouviram falar de sua existência para terem do que duvidar. Mas representa o maior sonho para quem "vive" no MU. É uma coisa que pode dar sentido a nossa existência, mesmo depois de mortos.

-E o que seria esse "_aquilo"_? - algo na maneira misteriosa com que L anunciava o fazia sentir a boca secar.

Uma felicidade discreta roçou na face de Lawliet.

-"O lugar onde nossa mente não pode nos pegar". - respirou fundo antes de anunciar - O _Last Heaven_.

CONTINUA...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quero fazer um agradecimento **mega especial **a todos que contribuiram fazendo reviews no primeiro capítulo de "The Last Heaven", me dando um baita ânimo para continuar. É sério: você são umas fofas! (agarra) xDDD

Se eu fosse um Sim, minha barra de aspiração estaria platina! \o/ (OK, esquece a comparação bizarra xDDD)

E a todos que estão lendo, mesmo não fazendo comentários, eu gostaria de agradecer também pelo incentivo anônimo :D

Sobre esse capítulo (que aliás, acabou ficando gigantesco o.o), só tenho dois obs:

1.Ele acabou me dando muita dor de cabeça pq é importante por dar direcionamento para o resto da história. No 1° chap. eu ainda estava apenas com um esboço do que iria acontecer, mas a partir daqui, já sei mais ou menos como as coisas vão se dar na história. Prometo momentos LxRaito mais... reveladores! \o/

2. Ainda vão aparecer uns outros OC's para q a história possa andar, mas podem odiar o Dwight a vontade, pq ele meio q foi criado com essa intenção. xDD

Só um último apelo: REVIEWS PLEAAASEE!!

Inté pessoas! \o


	3. Sono

**Olá, pessoas! Como vão? \o**

**Já vou começar com um pedido de desculpas: perdão pelos chaps imensos!! Juro que reduzi esse até o limite do tolerável, mas se escrevesse menos ia acabar cortando demais... Mas prometo que não passarei (muito) das 3000 letras no próximo! Ò.Ó Espero que estejam tendo paciência para ler (risada sem-graça)  
**

_** legenda:**_

**-diálogo**

**_"pensamento"_**

**XXX -CORTE DE CENA  
**

**I hope you enjoy!o/**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

**Capítulo 3 - Sono  
**

Sentou-se, levando uma das mãos à cabeça latejante. Parecia que o estômago sairia pela boca a qualquer instante.

Enquanto os olhos começavam a se acostumar com a escuridão do quarto vazio e pobremente mobiliado, o rapaz refazia em pensamentos todas as suas ações.

"_Outra vez?"_, enterrou os dedos no próprio couro cabeludo, massageando-o.

Tinha certeza, pela dor incômoda que se alastrava do peito para o resto do corpo, que tivera um pesadelo. Sempre a mesma coisa.

Repentinamente a porta às suas costas se abriu, enchendo o quarto de uma luz fraca.

-Lawliet-kun, acordado a essa hora?

Dwight Everet vinha trajado em um quimono negro elegante e trazia uma bandeja fumegante em mãos.

-Sopa de misô e um pouco de arroz para quando você acordasse. - com naturalidade pousou bandeja no chão. Mas ficou sério ao encará-lo – Estamos preocupados com você. Dormiu bem?

L olhou desconfiado para as tigelas.

-Culinária da Kaida-chan, é? Uhmm... Acho que vou deixar para depois.

-Não acho que comer frio vá melhorar o paladar – balançou a cabeça – E você sabe como a Kaida-sama reage mal quando a chamam de _"chan"_. Qualquer dia desses ela arranja uma forma de te ressuscitar só para te matar de novo, de tantas vezes que você já fez isso.

-É verdade. _"Mas voltar a viver não me parece uma idéia ruim, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo"_

Ficou olhando para o lado de fora do quarto. Ainda estava bastante escuro pois o sol não era mais do que uma linhazinha laranja tênue entre as altas cadeias de montanha no horizonte. Distinguia o vulto de uma varanda de madeira polida, árvores prontas para florescer e um pequeno lago.

-Vamos dar uma volta hoje – Dwight sorriu como se pudesse transmitir sua felicidade para o outro – Você ainda não teve tempo de conhecer todo o lugar. É bonito, estou certo de que isso vai te tirar desse desânimo. Que tal? Lawliet-kun?

Pensando com calma, tudo parecia óbvio.

Durante o dia, quando sua mente estava sendo empregada resolvendo enigmas e desafios, todos os seus problemas pareciam sumir. Era como se estivesse vivo. Tinha objetivos fixos a seguir. Isso lhe dava... não "felicidade", mas pelo menos mantinha sua mente ocupada.

Mas, quando o silêncio da noite começava a pesar e todos os outros membros do grupo se recolhiam para seus respectivos quartos, L não conseguia fugir da "companhia" de certas recordações. Analisando por este lado talvez desejasse a solidão. O problema era a "companhia" daquelas malditas angústias, principalmente em sonhos.

-Lawliet-kun! - L sentiu que o amigo o sacudia pelos ombros.

Piscou os olhos negros para encarar a expressão preocupada do outro. Sim. Só havia uma coisa a ser feita.

-Everet-san, quanto tempo demorou até você conseguir controlar sua necessidade de dormir?

**XXX**

O gigantesco portão se abriu lenta e pesadamente com um rangido enferrujado, para os dois rapazes imóveis. Um grande jardim se extendia a dentro da muralha coral.

A pergunta era idiota, mas depois da "pequena caminhada" parecia válida:

-É aqui? - foi o mais jovem quem perguntou.

-Sim.

Continuaram encarando.

-Certo... Finalmente. - aliviou-se ele - Não vamos entrar?

-Não faria sentido se ficassemos parados aqui, não é?

Não é que Raito estivesse acostumado, mas preferia não demonstrar o quão ignorante era quando se tratava dessa "nova vida" no MU.

O que L havia chamado de "uma pequena caminhada até a nova Central"havia se transformado numa maratona de cinco horas e quarenta e dois minutos – ele cronometrou – de caminhada ininterrupta pelos universos mais diversos possíveis. De cidades de neon até baías com estátuas de braços abertos. Todos completamente vazios.

Escondia com perfeição o cansaço e a dor nas pernas - ainda que não pudesse ocultar o suor e a respiração ofegante -, mas a verdade é que mais um pouco e cairia de exaustão. E isso seria o cúmulo do ridículo, só para completar o _dia perfeito_.

"_Esse cara não fica cansado?"_, pensou, enquanto passavam pelos portões _"Maldito controle de mente! Ele fez isso no intuito de me humilhar. Não falou uma palavra esse tempo todo, agindo como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. Francamente..."  
_

Com certeza estavam num antigo feudo japonês. Imponente, equilibrado, nobre. Não existiam muitos desses na época em que vivera. E ainda estava distraído observando um laguinho com carpas vivas – ou algo próximo a isso – quando um puxão no braço o desviou para uma trilha de pedras.

-Não precisa ser tão violento. – reclamou, depois de dar uma topada e quase cair – A comunicação verbal ainda funciona, sabia?

L continuou sua caminhada com as mãos nos bolsos, sem dizer uma palavra. Essa não era a hora em que ele normalmente pedia desculpas e falava alguma coisa sem sentido? Definitivamente, estava - ainda mais - esquisito.

Só o som do vento interrompia o ruído de seus passos. Pelo frescor deveria ser primavera ou início de verão.

Finalmente entraram num templo de dois telhados ondulados. Raito achou que até tinha a imponência para ser a "nova central", apesar do aspecto retrô. E era bem espaçoso por dentro.

-Até que enfim.- ouviu-se o eco da voz de alguém – Já estava achando que tinha se perdido, Lawliet-kun.

-Posso até ser o mais novo, mas também não é para tanto. Se preocupa demais, Kaida-chan.

Na mesma hora uma menininha com metade da sua altura conseguiu dar um salto milagroso: dos fundos do templo, direto para o pescoço de Lawliet.

-Seu pirralho insolente! - ela falava com a cara vermelha enquanto seus dedos apertavam o pescoço do rapaz, e os pezinhos lhe chutavam o seu peito – Quantas... Vezes... Vou ter que repetir?! Refira-se a mim como "SAMA" ou "SAN". Não sou criança! Sou sua líder!!

-Certo, certo – disse com calma enquanto sua cabeça era sacudida de um lado para o outro – Mas para que tanto estresse, Kaida-chan?

-Aaaargh!!

Enquanto Raito observava como L era a perfeita imagem de um João-Bobo nas mãos da garotinha, uma voz terrivelmente familiar soou próxima demais:

-Não se engane. Apesar de parecer criança, ela é a mais velha de nós. Todo esse terreno foi criado pela Kaida-sama.

Raito recuou para encarar um Dwight de braços cruzados e expressão tranqüila. O rancor devia estar estampado na sua cara, pois o rapaz mostrou os olhos azuis e um sorriso debochado antes de falar:

-O que foi, Yagami? Eu prometi ao Lawliet-kun que não bateria em você de novo, então por favor, peço que não me provoque. Sem falar que seria inconveniente ficar com as mãos cheirando a sangue de novo.

Raito estreitou os olhos.

"_Continue sorrindo, Everet. Vou arrancar esse sorrisinho prepotente da sua cara assim que eu tiver chance."_

Um homem e uma mulher vieram caminhando da estátua de Buda aos fundos até ele, sem pressa. Ela se adiantou:

-Olá, Raito Yagami-saaan! - apertou sua mão, sorrindo de modo radiante por trás do óculos púrpura – Não nos conhecemos ainda, mas meu nome é Blythe Kennedy, nascida e criada nos Estados Unidos da América, falecida lá também em 1978. Boa década para nós, hippies. Quer dizer, eu não lá era assim uma hiiiippie. Era normal. Mas simpatizava com o estilo de vida de alguns de meus amigos. Tenho saudade deles... Aliás, vai fazer alguma coisa esta noite?

-Uhm...

Uma mulher inquieta, alegre demais para o seu gosto e que não sabia a hora de fechar a matraca. Impressão sua ou lhe lembrava um certo alguém?

O homem forte e loiro, aparentando ser o mais velho do grupo também se apresentou:

-Ballard Flamme. Prazer. - Esse foi mais breve.

-É um prazer conhecer vocês também, mas... - teve que desviar o olhar para a garota que pulava na cabeça de L – Não devíamos interromper aquilo?

-Ah, não se preocupe, Raito-kun – Blythe respondeu, agarrando seu braço não algemado – É assim que os dois se cumprimentam. Apesar de ser a mais velha de nós ela morreu antes de completar quatorze aninhos e ainda age como uma menininha. Se bem que quem vê pensa que ela tem bem menos. Achei que tivesse oito quanto a conheci.

-Eu ouvi isso Blythe!! - Kaida saiu de cima de Lawliet e apontou para a mulher.

-Mas eu não falei nenhuma mentira – e juntou mais seu tronco ao de Raito – Aliás, aliás! Alguém já te disse que você é lindo de morrer?

-Larga ele, sua oferecida! - a menina os afastou com violência.

Blythe mostrou a língua, sem o menor sinal de mau-humor. Já a outra...

-Você! - e apontou para um Raito confuso – Meu nome é Kaida Sakuraba. Quando se referir a mim use "san", "dono" ou "sama". Se vier com um "chan" vai acabar igual àquele sujeito ali!

L levantava a cabeça toda bagunçada, ligeiramente zonzo.

-Não liga não – Blythe deu uma risadinha - Ela só é complexada porque tem cara de criancinha.

-É MEU ÚLTIMO AVISO, KENNEDY!!

-Tá, tá... Ranzinza.

Raito estava perplexo.

Quando L havia falado sobre o grupo, imaginara algo mais próximo ao que tinham na Central de Investigações do caso Kira. Tudo bem que Matsuda às vezes quebrava o clima de seriedade que pairava na equipe, mas agora que via que todos os membros dessa "nova Central" já haviam se apresentado, não conseguia deixar de pensar que aquilo devia ser uma piada.

Uma mulher fácil, um sujeito com personalidade de porta de armário, um almofadinhas arrogante, uma criança estressada – a líder de grupo – e, é claro, Lawliet cuja esquisitice já era se tornara quase natural. Eis a equipe dos sonhos...

Uma mão pousou em seu ombro.

-Parece que você já conhece a todos, Raito-kun. - seu amigo pálido e de cabelos ainda mais desgrenhados falou próximo ao seu ouvido – É com eles que trabalharemos de agora em diante.

-Bem, bem... - Kaida falou mais controladamente depois de dar um cascudo em Blythe – Agora que Lawliet-kun e que Yagami-kun estão aqui acho que precisamos esclarecer uma ou duas coisas para o novato. - fez um gesto de braço - Ballard.

O homem silenciosamente foi buscar algumas almofadas na sala ao lado e as colocou nos fundos do templo, próximas a algumas tochas apagadas e à estátua dourada. Saiu e voltou minutos depois com uma chaleira e vários copos de barro.

Após se ajoelhar em uma das almofadas e pedir para que todos fizessem o mesmo, ela falou em tom bastante formal:

-Yagami-kun, eu imagino que você esteja cansado da viagem. Mandei Dwight para buscá-lo, justamente porque ele conseguiria chegar em poucos minutos aqui. Eu não quero saber o que houve, mas todos precisam se dar bem. Foi por isso que tive certas dúvidas quando foi feita a proposta de você vir se juntar a nós, mas no fim, acredito termos feito a coisa certa.

Deu alguns goles no líquido fumegante e foi a deixa para os demais fazerem o mesmo.

-Você é inteligente, Raito-kun. E é disso que estamos precisando. Eu, como fundadora do grupo, sempre estive atrás de pessoas com alguma espécie de genialidade. Não vou me demorar muito nesse ponto, mas você vai descobrir que cada um de nós possui exatamente aquilo que preciso para encontrar o Last Heaven.

Bebeu mais uma vez.

-Eu compreendo que o que vocês procuram é algo que dá sentido para as suas existências – Raito comentou, sentindo o agradável vapor quente do chá tocando o seu queixo e reconhecendo o alívio de estar sentado – Mas eu ainda não estou certo do que seria exatamente este lugar.

-Lawliet-kun - ela virou-se para a única pessoa agachada - Você não explicou para ele?

-Achei que não ficaria claro. Há muitas coisas que não consigo responder ainda.

O olhar que a garota dirigiu ao amigo foi breve, mas decisivo: era como se estivesse reconhecendo um tipo de reação contrariada em Lawliet. Terminou o gesto com um suspiro cansado.

-Detesto ter que explicar toda hora – as mãos foram ao coque na cabeça no intuito de ajeitá-lo – Vou resumir: no momento você tem a certeza de que enquanto estiver acorrentado ao Lawliet-kun nada pode acontecer de errado.

-Não é bem assim como eu me...

-É sim. - ela prosseguiu com um "quê" de impaciência na voz – Se não fosse não estaria tão calmo. Eu não sei exatamente o que ele fez para te acalmar desse jeito, mas o fato é que você está se sentindo protegido ao ponto de estar aqui conversando de igual para igual conosco. Você tem fé que tudo vai ficar bem.

O rapaz olhou para seu copo na metade, evitando os cinco pares de olhos. Sabia que o que ela falava tinha alguma coisa de verdade, mas não precisava anunciar na frente de todo mundo... Aquela pirralha!

-Você está se distanciando da minha pergunta. - ele falou fingindo-se indiferente e encarando finalmente os olhos da pequena – O que isso tem a ver com o Last Heaven?

-Não estou me distanciando. O que tem a ver é que essa sua condição de tranqüilidade não vai durar para sempre, apesar de que nossas almas, sim, durarão. Dependendo de como as coisas forem, é até capaz de cair de volta no seu "inferno particular". Isso vale tanto para você cuja morte é recente quanto para mim que morri há mais de quinhentos anos. E me parece óbvio que não é nada confortável ter que se manter o tempo todo equilibrado, para não cair mais uma vez nos labirintos mentais. Por isso buscamos o "lugar onde nossa mente não pode nos pegar", o "lugar" onde simplesmente nos esqueceremos de tudo e voltaremos a ser o nada. Esse é o Last Heaven.

Ela parou de falar e o encarou com uma seriedade que ele não conseguia reconhecer em nenhuma criança. Raito sorriu desgostoso, confirmando suas hipóteses. Aquilo nada mais era do que...

-Morte – ele falou, sentindo o peso dos olhares – Então, vocês descobriram a "vida após a morte" e não ficaram satisfeitos com ela. Querem desaparecer. Não basta perder o corpo, também querem que suas almas sumam. Que belo eufemismo chamar de "último paraíso" a morte eterna. - riu, debochado.

-Você não sabe de nada, Yagami. – Dwight, do lado oposto quis forçar um sorriso amarelo, mas nem nisso teve ímpeto – Só está aqui há um dia. Experimente ficar décadas neste mundo estático e sem vida, incapaz de se encontrar com sua família e as pessoas que mais amou, se forçando a nunca se lembrar dos piores momentos de sua existência e você saberá do que estamos falando.

-O quê? - o rapaz deu seu melhor sorriso de escárnio - Vai me dizer que seu pai e sua mãe estão vivos com duzentos anos?

Dwight sacudiu a cabeça como quem diz para si próprio "Controle-se, controle-se".

-Não é qualquer um que nós podemos "acessar" no MU, Yagami. - ele sorria, mas seus punhos sobre o joelho tremiam - Só podemos nos encontrar de alguma forma com aqueles que, como nós, se arrependeram da sua vida. Os que morreram acreditando que cumpriram plenamente o seu papel vivem em um "paraíso particular", pois é isso que suas almas reconhecem. Ficou satisfeito com a resposta?

Se levantou depois de cumprimentar formalmente Kaida e saiu, sem dar mais uma palavra.

Blythe deu uma olhada rápida para o clima da reunião e também se foi, dizendo que já que não estava ajudando em nada ia logo preparar o jantar.

-O que você disse pode ser verdade, Yagami-kun. - Kaida se pôs de pé, sacudindo o quimono - Mas nós não somos covardes e isso você descobrirá com o tempo. Ballard, prepare o quarto especial para os dois. Agora que estão presos um ao outro precisarão de um maior. E, Lawliet-kun, por que vocês não vão tomar um banho antes de jantar? Leve-o à fonte termal ao sul do terreno, sim?

Ela saiu falando algo como "Não posso deixar aquela mulherzinha avacalhar minha cozinha", seguida pelo loiro submisso.

Mal Raito teve tempo de considerar que estava num ninho de doidos – e o pior de tudo, mortos – e que provavelmente era o mais normal deles quando percebeu que L já estava quase chegando na porta de saída. Antes que a corrente pudesse puxar, tratou de se apressar, meio que a contragosto.

_"Pessoas que se arrependeram da própria vida...? E você está nesse grupo?"_, pensava olhando para o guia, enquanto seguiam ao longo do agradável calor emanado pela fonte.

Só percebeu o "probleminha" ao chegarem ao vestiário:

-Nós vamos continuar acorrentados até para tomar banho? - perguntou ao notar que o outro já estava sem camisa camisa. Misteriosamente, sem tirar as algemas.

-Não posso te soltar, Raito-kun. Você ainda não está pronto. Além disso, a corrente é especial: as roupas passam por ela.

Discutir só iria piorar a situação. Pelo menos a fonte era grande o suficiente para ficarem longe.

Com o máximo de privacidade que conseguiu encontrar atrás de uma porta, se despiu e amarrou uma toalha branca na cintura. Preferiu não olhar diretamente para o outro, tanto pela ligeira irritação que agora sentia, quanto pelo constrangimento velado.

A água transbordou quando seus corpos relaxados mergulharam nela.

"_Isso é ótimo..." _Estava exatamente como Raito imaginara. Massageou a coxa enquanto molhava o cabelo. _"Nada mal mesmo..." _

Percebeu que Lawliet dava atenção demais à queda lenta de uma folha.

-Então você também quer deixar de existir, não é? - A distração de L lhe dava raiva, mas mais do que isso o que lhe decepcionava era aquela demonstração de fraqueza.

-O que parece para você?

-Pare de me responder com perguntas. Essa sua mania já está começando a me irritar!

-É mesmo?

-Ora, seu...!

Raito bufou, cruzando os braços. Podia esperar muita coisa de L, mas nunca que tivesse um objetivo como aquele.

-Eu ainda não concordei em participar dessa busca, se é que dá para chamar assim. É patético...

-Tarde demais, Raito-kun. Agora você está conosco.

-Ah é? - o rapaz sorriu e sacudiu os ombros – E quem vai me obrigar?

L se aproximou com os olhos fixos nele, quase sem provocar ondas.

-Eu vou. Uma vez que estamos presos só podemos ir para o lugar onde o outro estiver. Como eu pretendo permanecer aqui, conclui-se que você também permanecerá.

Raito engoliu seco, grudando as costas na mureta. A distância entre eles estava ficando muito curta para permanecer segura.

-Não...

-Eu sou o mais experiente aqui, portanto você vai fazer o que eu disser, entendeu?

_Tu-dum_

O mais jovem instintivamente apertou o peito. "_Mas que raios foi esse 'tu-dum' agora?"_

-Desde quando você fala desse jeito? - precisou controlar a voz para que não tremesse.

-Agora é você quem está respondendo com perguntas, Raito-kun...

Perto demais... Mais um pouco e Raito se tornaria parte da parede. O outro não parecia dar a mínima para o fato de que em poucos centímetros suas pernas se tocariam.

-Você... Está agindo estranho, Lawliet.

-Você também não me parece normal.

-Olha só quem fala! Não precisa apelar para uma estratégia brutal como "faça o que eu mando". Não sou criança.

-Eu sei disso. - para seu alívio, L apenas se encostou na parede ao seu lado, sem o tocar – E eu não estava sendo bruto. Apenas lógico, uma vez que não pretendo soltar essas algemas tão cedo e é mais simples se você colaborar comigo.

-Não vou prometer nada. - virou a cara para o lado oposto, se achando ridículo por ter seu ritmo cardiaco descompassado.

Durante os quinze minutos que se banharam, antes do jantar, não trocaram um olhar.

Mas quando saíram, antes que Raito pudesse pegar suas velhas roupas na cesta, Lawliet quebrou o silêncio lhe indicando um yukata azul dobrado e limpo. Ele próprio já estava amarrando um negro, meio desbotado.

-Faz séculos que eu não uso uma roupa dessas. - o mais jovem mexeu os braços sentindo o tecido leve, já esquecendo do incidente de minutos atrás – Acho que a última vez foi em um festival de fogos de artificio há uns onze ou doze anos. Eu era praticamente uma criança, que estranho...

-Saudades?

-Um pouco. - respondeu, depois de considerar.

O local onde jantaram era muito parecido com o templo, apesar de menor e de possuir uma ampla varanda de madeira encerada. Comiam ajoelhados em mesinhas baixas.

Obviamente, Lawliet era a única exceção.

-Você está comendo muito pouco, Lawliet-kun! - exclamou Blythe quando o viu pôr de lado todos os cogumelos shiitake da sua sopa – Você deveria fazer como o Raito-kun é comer tudo, porque é saudável.

-Já acabei. - L procurou na mesa ao lado os bolinhos doces – Fizeram mochi hoje?

-Você deixou mais da metade! - apesar de jovem, ela lhe dirigiu um olhar maternal – Sem terminar o jantar, nada de sobremesa! Concorda comigo, Raito-kun?

Não dava para negar que era divertido ver o "experiente detetive L" fazer beicinho e se conformar em terminar de comer seus vegetais. Raito, por outro lado, estava mais do que satisfeito em degustar comida de verdade, depois daquele piquenique hiperglicêmico.

No fim, todos pareceram felizes e cansados o suficiente para se recolherem aos seus respectivos quartos. Raito não fizera questão de olhar para Dwight durante toda a noite, mas antes de se retirarem da sala notara uma expressão um tanto quanto misteriosa. O que quer que estivesse pensando, não devia ser bom.

-É aqui – Ballard falou quando abriu a porta de correr do quarto espaçoso e quase vazio, à exceção de uma estante de livros, uma pequena lâmpada a óleo já acesa e dois colchões finos – Boa noite, senhores. - Saiu depois de uma breve reverência.

-Ele é sempre tão formal assim? - Raito perguntou quando viu o homem sumir na escuridão.

-Sempre. Provavelmente é por isso que foi o primeiro a ser liberto pela Kaida-chan.

L pegou um livro e se agachou num canto, começando a folheá-lo.

-Parece incrível que ela tenha se libertado sozinha – o outro se sentou num colchão – Ninguém a ajudou?

-Não que eu saiba. Mas ela já tinha séculos de experiência quando conseguiu. Talvez seja mais fácil por ser uma criança. E, como você sabe, crianças nunca desistem.

-Talvez – fingiu não ter percebido a indireta e deixou passar – Bem, acho que vou dormir.

Estava aliviado por não terem que dividir a mesma cama como fizeram durante o caso Kira: afinal, L adorava chutar suas costelas enquanto dormia. Aliás, o problema não era esse! Dormir com outro homem é que não bem um hobbie seu .

-Boa noite, Raito-kun.

-Boa noite. - enfiou as pernas sob as cobertas – Não esqueça de apagar a luz quando for dormir.

-Ah. Não se preocupe com isso. Eu não durmo mais.

Raito ficou sentado, esperando que ele terminasse sua fala, mas só ouviu o ruído seco das páginas velhas sendo dedilhadas. Seria estranho perguntar o porquê?

-Eu simplesmente nunca gostei de dormir - foi como se L estivesse lendo a sua mente – E agora que não preciso mais, não vejo porque deveria. Não farei barulho. Pode dormir tranqüilo.

O rapaz desconfiou. Sempre acreditara que as olheiras do "amigo" fossem produto de sua obstinação em encontrar respostas e não em um asco às noites de sono. Até porque, quando ficaram algemados pela primeira vez, sempre dormira mais rápido que ele – o que não era de se surpreender, dada a força dos pontapés nos seus rins.

Mas eram tantas novidades passando pela sua cabeça que achava que não acreditaria em nada quando acordasse de manhã. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o momento de calmaria depois de uma tempestade.

_"'Last Heaven'... Até você quer encontrar um fim, Lawliet? Você me ajudou porque quer desaparecer?"_

Engolindo a decepção, finalmente pegou no sono.

**XXX**

Passava das duas da manhã quando L finalmente terminou o livro que estava lendo há dias. As obras nipônicas antigas eram interessantes, mas tinha saudades dos velhos clássicos ingleses. Nada como um bom Shakespeare, um Sir Arthur Conan Doyle ou até Bram Stoker.

Ouviu um barulho na varanda.

Com cuidado e muito silêncio, o rapaz passou por cima do colchão onde Raito dormia, mexendo a corrente o mínimo possível. Abriu com leveza a porta e pôs o rosto para fora.

Dwight o observava imerso em uma sombra. Apenas os olhos cintilando.

-Não deveria aparecer a esta hora, Everet-san. - sussurrou.

-Foi a única que encontrei sem que o garoto estivesse ouvindo tudo. - ele embalou o murmúrio num sorriso franco – Já está dormindo, certo?

-Sim.

-Ótimo. - ele se aproximou da luz da tocha em frente ao quarto – Deve ser insuportável para você ter que aturá-lo e ainda se fingir de "amiguinho" depois de tudo o que te aconteceu.

L franziu a testa:

-Se arriscou tanto para vir para me dizer isso?

Não tinha a mínima vontade de conversar sobre aquilo. Estava quase voltando atrás. E Dwight entendeu o sinal.

-Percebi que você estava distante hoje, Lawliet-kun. Porém... – observava o brilho pálido de uma lua crescente se derramar sobre o jardim – você sabe que não está fazendo nada de errado, não é? Foi esse sujeito quem tirou a sua vida. Não precisa se sentir culpado. Terminaria mal de todo o jeito...

-Eu sei. - encostou na porta, suspirando tristemente.

Era verdade. Raito Yagami era não só seu assassino como o de outras centenas de pessoas. Nunca mantivera nenhum sentimento de amizade por L. Era egocêntrico, egoísta e infantil. Uma pessoa que preferiria ver o mundo inteiro explodir a ter que reconhecer um erro. Mas...

-Não consigo odiá-lo. - admitiu fechando os olhos, num misto de frustração e vergonha – Achei que conseguiria caso o visse, mas simplesmente não consigo. É tão ridículo... Simplesmente não posso odiar meu próprio assassino. Hoje de manhã, logo depois que você se foi, ele chorou de verdade. Como se se arrependesse. E eu...

-Você acreditou? - Dwight agarrou seu ombro como se isso o fosse puxar de volta à realidade – Não foi você mesmo que disse que ele é estupidamente falso? E mesmo se estivesse arrependido, Lawliet-kun, você estaria disposto a perdoá-lo? Por favor, perceba o que está dizendo.

-Eu_ sei_ o que estou dizendo – a voz se elevara tanto que Raito se mexeu na cama. Continuou, sussurrando mais baixo que nunca – Entretanto, desde o começo meu objetivo_ não era_ de me vingar. Eu só quero... o meu bem-estar.

-Sim. E Yagami está no caminho dele. Pense nas coisas que ele te fez! Você não deve nada a ele, pelo contrário: _ele é que deve a você_.

-É verdade... É o mais lógico._ "Então por que essa idéia me enoja?"_

Mesmo que Raito tivesse lhe deixado naquela situação, não era assim que gostava de lidar com os problemas. Usar pessoas para chegar a um objetivo? Estratégia digna de Kira. Mas se não fosse isso, o que fazer então? Passar o resto da eternidade naquela tortura?

Os outros membros também contavam com ele, e depois de tudo o que haviam feito não sabia como negar um "favor" tão importante.

-Sim, é o mais lógico. - Dwight lhe deu repentinamente um abraço apertado – Você é bonzinho demais, Lawliet-kun. Mas se usar a cabeça vai ver que há momentos em que precisamos agir mal para fazer o bem.

"_Você fala como ele, Everet-san..."_, L se esquivou dos braços do outro.

-Talvez seja melhor eu entrar. Se Raito-kun acordar agora, tudo vai por água abaixo.

A decepção passou muito rapidamente no rosto de Dwight, a tempo de ser disfarçada.

-Você está certo. Mas lembre-se: não vale a pena ficar chateado por _ele_.

Deu as costas, sumindo na escuridão tão rapidamente quanto surgira, e L voltou ao aposento onde o jovem dormia tranqüilamente.

Suas madeixas castanhas caiam levemente sobre os olhos adormecidos e a boca tremia delicadamente. Parecia tão inocente e puro, que L teve de se esforçar muito para enxergar nele a figura do maior serial killer de todos os tempos. Em vão.

"_Não consigo, Raito-kun..."_, ele se aproximou, inconscientemente cobrindo-o até os ombros._"Você fez tudo o que poderia fazer para ser completamente detestado por mim, mas o que há de errado comigo? Seu moleque mimado e egoísta... Me ensine... a odiar você..."_

Talvez estivesse tendo um sonho bom, porque sorria. E vendo esse sorriso, L se envergonhou de si mesmo. Seu assassino frio estava ali, confortavelmente em sonhos maravilhosos, enquanto ele permanecia assustado demais para dormir.

Resignado, sentou ao seu lado e esperou.

Até que o dia amanhecesse...

_**CONTINUA...**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**YEY! FINALMENTE, conclui os capítulos introdutórios dessa fic!! \o/Agora que já foi mostrado - em parte - o que está acontecendo e quem são os personagens principais posso começar de verdade a trama! Bwahahaha xDD  
De novo peço desculpas pelo tamanho desse chap, mas é que eu queria terminar logo esse iniciozinho. Espero que tenham gostado, de qualquer modo.\o/  
**

**Ah, sim. Acho que todos já sabem mas Yukata é uma espécie de quimono de verão que os japoneses usam, principalmente quando estão em hospedarias com fontes termais. :P**

**Agradeço a todas pelos reviews! Eu já mencionei que vcs são umas fofas? :3**

**Ah, e aproveitando que estou falando disso vou responder a pergunta da Chibi Anne - ainda que eu já tenha feito isso por e-mail para ela: Sim, sim. Matt e Mello vão aparecer na história, apesar de eu ainda não estar certa de quando exatamente... Estou pensando em outros personas tb, mas veremos...**

**Well, acho que é isso gente! Por favor, continuem com os REVIEWS para q eu saiba o que estou fazendo certo e errado!!**

**A gente se vê! \o  
**


	4. Seis dias e uma pergunta parte 1

**OLÁ, OLÁ!! \O/**

**Nossa, faz quase um mês desde que não posto aqui. o.o Sinto muito por isso. Final de período acaba com a vida de qualquer um. n.n" Maaaasss! Agora que estou de férias isso não mais acontecerá. Ò.Ó **

**Obrigada a todas que estão acompanhando e revisando essa fic! Isso tem sido um incentivo incrível para mim!**

**E quero anunciar que esse é o primeiro capítulo betado dessa fic, por isso, é provável que a coisa só melhore a partir de agora. Agradeço à Akari-chan por ser uma Beta Reader maravilhosa! xD Se gostarem desse chap, dêem parte dos créditos a ela \o/**

**Legenda:**

-**diálogo**

_**"pensamento"**_

**I hope you enjoy!! \o  
**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Capítulo 4 - Seis dias e uma pergunta (primeira parte)  
**

O mundo parou ao som daquela pergunta, e Raito encarou o rapaz como se isso fosse capaz de fazê-lo voltar a girar. Como se isso pudesse amenizar o efeito de sua mudez. O jovem algemado do outro lado da sala permanecia impassível, esperando por uma resposta que cismava em não chegar.

Raito não teve escolha além de desviar daqueles dois abismos profundos e sombrios que eram os olhos de Lawliet. Até podia sentir vertigens.

-Então? - L reforçou sua dúvida.

-Eu... - Raito tentou falar, mas seus joelhos realmente nunca haviam parecido tão interessantes.

_"Talvez..."_, ele pensou hesitante.

Passara-se semana desde a sua chegada. Entretanto, haviam sido os eventos dos últimos seis dias os responsáveis por aquele questionamento.

Uma pergunta que L não queria formular. Uma pergunta que Raito não queria responder.

_**XX DIA UM XX**_

Uma manhã nublada, com poucos ventos.

-Talvez eu ajude nessa "investigação" - **Raito** disse a meio caminho do templo, já devidamente trajado com um quimono azul marinho. Descobriria naquela manhã qual seria seu trabalho como integrante do grupo.

– Percebi que não terei muito o que fazer se não concordar com vocês. - continuou - Portanto vou me ocupar disso até o ponto onde eu tiver vontade. Mas não confunda: ainda acho ridículo e errado.

-Que bom, Raito-kun. - L, caminhando ao seu lado, parecia frustrado com seu quimono cinzento. Não tinha bolsos, afinal de contas – Assim você me poupa de ter de usar meus métodos de persuasão.

-Métodos de...? Mas _de que raios_ você está falando?

-Não faz muito sentido falar sobre isso agora que está tudo certo. – o rapaz despreguiçou-se com vontade – Você não teria resistido a eles, de qualquer modo.

Raito engoliu em seco, silenciosamente. Não sabia e nem gostaria de saber a que ele se referia.

O trabalho que lhe foi delegado por Kaida, a líder, ao chegar à "Central" foi, no mínimo, decepcionante.

-Meu trabalho é transcrever nomes? - perguntou incrédulo, olhando para uma pilha de papéis amarelos - Vocês _me trouxeram da morte _para transcrever nomes?

A jovem menina, sentada sobre uma almofada, a meditar, quase o fulminou com o olhar.

-É óbvio que não, Yagami-kun. - ela cerrou as pálpebras mais uma vez - Mas EM QUE um novato como você ia conseguir ajudar se não tem conhecimento nenhum? Acredite em mim: estou fazendo um favor permitindo que você fique com o arquivamento dos dados. Assim pode aprender mais sobre o que estivemos fazendo todo esse tempo e eu não tenho que gastar saliva te explicando.

O rapaz não se mexeu.

-Isso me torna o secretário de vocês. - disse secamente.

-É por aí. Acha-se importante demais para isso, _senhor_? - ela virou o corpo em sua direção - Lawliet-kun, ajude ele, por favor. Não vai querer ficar de bobeira o dia todo, não é? - sacudiu os braços impaciente, num movimento de expulsão – O que ainda estão fazendo aqui? Vão logo lá para fora trabalhar com isso! Quero que passem tudo a limpo ainda hoje.

Enquanto transformava aqueles rabiscos quase ilegíveis na sua letra caprichosa, Raito rangia os dentes.

-Como você agüenta isso? - perguntou quando se cansou de murmurar "pirralha insolente" em pensamentos – Também era o "garoto dos recados" antes de eu aparecer?

-Ah, eu não... Eles sempre me permitiram participar das reuniões. - e falou com naturalidade, olhando para o céu branco – Acho que gostam mais de mim do que de você, afinal de contas.

-Como se fizesse diferença para mim. - deu os ombros.

-Mas não deixa de ser irônico que você tenha virado um escrivão. Pelo menos está familiarizado com o serviço.

A mão de Raito parou no meio de uma sílaba.

Não havia nada na postura, na voz ou na expressão que demonstrasse mais do que a habitual indiferença de Lawliet. Mas uma semana depois Raito lembraria dessa sentença e as coisas fariam mais sentido.

Enquanto isso não acontecia, porém, ele considerou aquilo uma implicância: se Lawliet queria jogar, então ele também entraria nessa.

-É. - talvez fosse a primeira vez em que reparara como aqueles olhos, quando queriam, podiam causar-lhe tonteira. Mas a ocultou numa máscara de cinismo – Estou familiarizado.

_**XX DIA DOIS XX**_

**Lawliet** acreditava que Kaida-chan estava sendo demasiadamente exigente em querer que ele e Raito sozinhos transcrevessem dois anos de reuniões em um único dia.

Contabilizara em torno de duzentas e cinqüenta páginas de arquivos e mesmo com toda a desenvoltura escrivã de Raito e com sua própria velocidade estava certo de que demorariam pelo menos mais uns três ou quatro dias para finalizarem o serviço. Principalmente porque o rapaz se demorava bastante, na tentativa de coletar dados úteis.

Talvez a menina viesse berrar em seu ouvido mais tarde. E não era isso o que preocupava o mais inteligente detetive do mundo, entretanto.

Acorrentado vinte e quatro horas por dia a um rapaz tão inteligente como Raito, temia que ele pudesse perceber algo de mudado em seu comportamento. Afinal de contas, era ele quem estava fazendo sua mente entrar em parafuso. E quanto mais o observava, menos convicção tinha.

Nesses momentos, forçava as palavras de Everet-san a soarem em pensamentos, como um mantra:

"Pense nas coisas que ele te fez! Você não deve nada a ele, pelo contrário: _ele é que deve a você_."

Tão lógico. Nada convincente.

-Lawliet, estou falando com você! Está no mundo da lua, é? - Devia ser a sétima vez em que Raito pedia sua atenção, sem muito sucesso.

-Algum problema, Raito-kun? - juntos já tinham transcrito em torno de quarenta páginas. O que não parecia muita coisa ao lado daquelas fileiras de papéis velhos e amassados, ainda para serem passadas a limpo.

-Me diz o que está escrito aqui. Não consigo entender seu carrancho.

-Aí está escrito "irmãos mais velhos". E, a propósito, essa letra não é minha. É do Ballard-san.

Raito inclinou a cabeça, fazendo um visível esforço para ler.

"_Como são cruéis..." _L observava o quanto o rapaz para quem servia de algoz fazia força para entender tudo aquilo sem pedir ajuda a ninguém. Era óbvio que estava se apegando como podia à sua inteligência, característica que usava para evitar maiores humilhações. Era tudo o que tinha, afinal de contas.

"_Mas não vai adiantar. Não há nenhuma informação realmente importante aí, Raito-kun. Apenas dados biograficos da equipe. Conhecer isso ou não, é o de menos para você."_

Estava inclinado a sentir pena, mas toda a vez que pensava no que havia passado no seu "inferno particular" voltava atrás. Ainda não era rancor, e muito menos ódio. Porém, era forte o suficiente para banir parte do remorso e fazê-lo pensar em seus próprios interesses. Escapar daquilo é que era sua prioridade.

Olhou para a corrente que os unia e teve uma idéia. Tola, boba, talvez até infantil. Mas pareceria fazer algum sentido quando posta em prática, no dia seguinte.

Quem sabe em condições adequadas Raito demonstrasse o porquê de uma dia ter sido chamado de "Kira".

_**XX DIA TRÊS XX**_

-Cabo-de-guerra? - **Raito **ergueu uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços diante da proposição do pálido rapaz – Nós dois? Você quer _brincar_ de cabo-de-guerra?

-Pode entender como uma "brincadeira", mas é mais adequado falarmos em "treinamento". - L ergueu o indicador, se aproximando mais, como se dissesse algo muito óbvio – Repare bem: sua condição no MU atualmente é patética. E você não vai querer ficar assim para sempre, vai? Fisicamente falando, nós dois somos muito parecidos, mas como estou aqui a mais tempo acabo sendo muito mais forte que você. Não tem nada a ver com músculos, mas com "esforço mental". O Everet-san que não me deixe mentir: Raito-kun não tem sido medíocre?

O rapaz de olhos azuis estava parado sob a sombra de um pessegueiro, como se fosse parte integrante dela. Parecia deliciar-se com a idéia de ter um motivo para ofender Raito gratuitamente.

-Sim, é verdade. - ele respondeu sorrindo – Medíocre é apelido, diria eu.

Everet sempre surgia do nada, nos momentos mais inconvenientes. Aliás, nenhum momento seria adequado para que aparecesse.

_"Mauricinho ignorante..."_, Raito desviou os olhos com repulsa.

Realmente o odiava. Não apenas pela estranha antipatia natural nutrida desde o primeiro momento em que se viram, como pelo fato de que agora notava uma coisa que lhe enojava.

"_Como Lawliet não percebe essa expressão... estranha cada vez o Everet olha para ele?! Esse cara é um imoral! Fica com sorrindo como um bobo para um homem. Aposto que...!"_

-Então? Vamos ou não, Raito-kun?

Tanto pela vontade de se provar, quanto pelo desejo de retirar aquelas palavras das bocas dos dois, Raito aceitou o desafio. Afinal de contas, já devia ter aprendido alguma coisa, não?

Largou os papéis de qualquer jeito embaixo da árvore, e foram até um espaço cujo chão barroso era perfeito para se desenhar uma linha no chão, o que Dwight fez rapidamente utilizando-se de um galho. Contaram os passos, cada um de um lado do sulco marcado na terra até que se afastassem dele por, aproximadamente, dois metros e meio. Quando acreditaram ter se dividido o mais eqüitativamente possível, L falou:

-Everet-san, por favor dê o sinal.

E foi o que ele fez. Dois segundos antes de Raito, literalmente voar de cara no chão, no lado de seu oponente.

-Ahnnn... - Dwight fingiu um desconcerto, sem nem tentar esconder a felicidade – É. Parece que Lawliet-kun venceu. Essa foi rápida. - acrescentou.

-Que seja. - um Raito impaciente fingiu não ver a mão estendida de L – Eu quero... uma revanche.

-É claro - L sorriu, irritantemente.

Mas o que se seguiu pelo resto das duas horas não foi muito diferente: bastava um puxão mais forte do rival para que Raito fosse arrastado aos seus pés. No começo até estava conseguindo melhorar sua performance – na primeira meia hora seu recorde havia sido de quinze segundos de resistência – porém, conforme ia engolindo poeira, mais impaciente ficava consigo mesmo e com a idéia idiota de cabo-de-guerra. E pior se saía.

"_Malditos..." _Raito voltou para o seu lado, depois de cair pela enésima vez. Dwight só faltava rolar no chão de tanto rir. _"E quem me dá mais raiva não é o Everet com esse sorrisinho estúpido, mas sim a cara limpa do Lawliet!"_

No final das contas, não conseguiu mais do que dores por todo corpo, vários arranhões e a necessidade de um banho urgente.

E não. Definitivamente, estar morto não fazia bem algum para a sua reputação.

_**XX DIA QUATRO XX**_

Para **L **e talvez para quaisquer dos integrantes do grupo, o mau-humor de Raito era mais do que evidente: quase palpável, era como se Lawliet estivesse acorrentado a um demônio louco de vontade de estraçalhar o primeiro coitado que aparecesse na sua frente. Até mesmo Kaida-chan o estava evitando, o que, diga-se de passagem, era bastante preocupante.

Ou não.

Afinal de contas, tudo estava saindo conforme os planos.

Desde o começo, a idéia do cabo-de-guerra nada mais fora do que uma estratégia para insultar o orgulho de Raito. Sabia que perder era a coisa que o rapaz mais detestava no mundo e se ainda fosse de maneira tão inegavelmente ridícula o antigo portador do Death Note estaria a ponto de explodir.

"_Plano estúpido" _pensava L, enquanto saboreava um picolé de morango, deitado sobre uma pilha de papéis à sombra do pessegueiro "_Mas você há de concordar comigo que é muito mais fácil te odiar se estiver irritado, descontando suas frustrações. Sem falar que é divertido também."_

-Raito-kun?

-Que é? - falou com voz arrastada e hostil, sem virar o rosto. Havia "treinado" com Lawliet durante a manhã e em nenhuma das vezes conseguira se manter por mais de vinte segundos.

_"Será que se eu conversar sobre o caso Kira agora, você me mostrará sua outra face?"_

-Você achava mesmo que...

Completaria com "um dia Kira poderia se tornar um Deus de fato", mas outra coisa chamou sua atenção. E, sem pensar duas vezes, segurou a mão direita do mais jovem, fazendo-o largar a caneta. Sua careta de dor foi breve, mas evidente.

-Ai! O que está fazendo, Lawliet?!

Não havia percebido até então, mas a mão direita de Raito estava cheia de pequenos cortes e ligeiramente mais calejada e roxa na lateral do dedo médio e nas pontas do indicador e polegar. Não estava desse jeito quando chegara ao feudo.

"_Realmente, ele tem escrito incessantemente por mais de oito horas consecutivas. Tudo isso é vontade de entender o que está se passando por aqui sem pedir ajuda a ninguém, Raito-kun?". _Mais pelo esforço que pelas pequenas feridas, L sentiu-se mal.

-Estou entediado – disse sem soltar a mão do outro – O feudo é bem grande e você ainda não conheceu ele inteiro. Não fica curioso de ver de perto um local histórico como esse?

Raito olhou desapontado para a pilha ao lado.

-Eu prefiro terminar logo isso – disse – Só faltam umas trinta páginas agora.

-Enquanto caminhamos eu explico um pouco sobre o nosso grupo. Você tem se esforçado muito. Acho que merece.

L, quando se deu por si, estava admirando a mão do rapaz. E pensar que aquelas, tão delicadas e mornas, haviam sido usadas para exterminar pessoas. Sacudiu os pensamentos e a soltou.

-Desde que você me diga alguma informação nova, tudo bem. - respondeu Raito, depois de pensar um pouco. Corara ligeiramente, talvez porque não estivesse habituado a dar o braço a torcer – Já cansei de escrever mesmo.

Porém aquele passeio pelo terreno tinha dois significados para Lawliet.

Primeiramente, era uma chance de analisar Raito de modo mais relaxado. É claro que agora que voltaram a estarem acorrentados um ao outro, L tinha chance de prestar atenção em seu modo de agir durante todo o dia.

Mas aquele não era "Kira".

Enquanto escrevia, comia, conversava, competia ou mesmo quando se irritava... Não havia "Kira" algum. Ele saberia caso visse o serial-killer, mas até então só se encontrara com... "Raito". E aquilo começava a pesar cada vez mais na consciência de Lawliet.

"_Esperava que agora que você não tem mais o que perder fosse deixar de tentar parecer um 'garoto perfeito'. Ou será já se acostumou?"_

_-_Esse não é o único grupo atrás do "Last Heaven". - L tomaria cuidado para contar apenas o essencial, sem parecer suspeito – Existem outras equipes com as quais nos relacionamos periodicamente. Daqui a três dias, por exemplo, um ou dois membros devem ir a uma outra "Central" para conversarem. É algo como uma reunião.

-Eu ainda não entendo porque fui chamado para integrar essa "equipe" se tudo o que faço é transcrever textos _inúteis_.

L procurou não demonstrar, mas um ligeiro tremor percorreu sua espinha. Era tão óbvio. Já conhecia Raito, sabia que não era um rapaz qualquer: mesmo na situação de completa ignorância conseguia reconhecer o que era útil ou inútil numa investigação. De algum modo, L também sentiu um assomo de inexplicável orgulho.

-Você será útil em breve - falou com voz calma, mas apertando os dedos no cós de sua calça japonesa – Tudo o que eles querem é que você se acostume mais com sua condição aqui. Quando estiver apto a se soltar dessas correntes, também estará para participar das reuniões.

-Hum...

O segundo significado era mais distinto, e L só o reconhecia com muito esforço.

-Coloque a mão aqui. - falou, se agachando em frente a um laguinho fumegante, próximo a uma florestinha nos fundos da casa principal – Vai aliviar a dor.

_-_Hmm... Acho que não. - o rapaz olhou com desconfiança evidente. Talvez um lago de lodo borbulhante não fosse coisa tão convidativa, afinal - Não preciso disso.

-Não seja bobo. - ele agarrrou a mão ferida e mergulhou-a no pequeno poço.

A expressão de Raito se contraiu rapidamente, mas logo se congelou em nulidade.

-Ué? - o garoto fez a cara que L acreditava ser de uma criança que, esperando uma bandeja de aniversário cheia de salgadinhos descobre, com felicidade, um solitário brigadeiro – Não tá fervendo? É um morno bem agradável, na verdade.

-É claro que não está fervendo. Acha que eu seria louco de fazer isso?

O rapaz usou uma risada curta e seca como resposta, deixando L francamente curioso.

-Pareço tão esquisito assim? - perguntou, mirando-o.

-Acho que é alguém que eu nunca vou compreender completamente. - hesitou um pouco, mas o alívio proporcionado pelo lago parecia deixá-lo com o humor mais apreciável - Mas... Isso te torna uma pessoa única. Não é algo de que deva se envergonhar.

L abaixou a cabeça, sorrindo muito discretamente, para si mesmo.

Depois daqueles cinco dias de convivência com Raito Yagami, só conseguia reconhecer com muito esforço o "segundo significado". Querendo ou não.

"Não gostaria que Raito-kun fosse Kira. Afinal, ele foi o primeiro amigo que tive". Quando dissera aquelas palavras, não era para ser mais do que um mero movimento na grande partida de xadrez que se tornara o caso Kira.

Havia, porém, um fundo de verdade e uma boa dose de auto-ilusão na sentença.

_A verdade:_

_ Não sabia o que era um "amigo"._

.

_Raito também não._

_A auto-ilusão: _

_Intimamente, acreditar ser capaz de mudar aquela sina.  
_

Tantas coisas que não havia completado em vida. Coisas ridiculamente básicas que qualquer ser humano com menos de um terço de seu Q.I. poderia fazer sem dificuldades, como arranjar amigos ou uma namorada. Se divertira bastante quando vivo, investigando e resolvendo casos, mas a sensação de "espaço em branco" o incomodava.

Não deixava de ser irônico que a pessoa que tirara a sua vida fosse a mesma pela qual protestava o afeto. Talvez fosse uma obsessão, um comportamento humano. L não saberia dizer.

Mas o fato era que ele se importava e preocupava com o jovem ao seu lado. E aquilo sim era um problema.

_**XX DIA CINCO XX**_

Trabalho finalmente encerrado, uma noite fresca, um bom jantar e nenhum vestígio de Dwight durante todo o dia... Estaria tudo perfeito para **Raito**, não fossem as derrotas no cabo-de-guerra que L cismava em chamar de "treinamento".

Era óbvio que não era. Mas, de todo o modo, acreditava que tinha capacidade de melhorar o seu controle mental caso se esforçasse para isso. Já conseguia chegar a vinte e cinco segundos de força, e tivera certeza de ter visto os pés descalços do mais velho se arrastarem alguns centímetros para frente.

Isso, é claro, pouco antes de tomar um puxão e perder miseravelmente.

Entretanto, não iria choramingar por estar sendo ridicularizado: derrotaria Lawliet. Ponto final.

-Insônia? - L perguntou, atrás do livro que segurava pelas pontas. Para variar, estava agachado no canto do quarto

Raito girou o corpo no colchão. O seu relógio eletrônico anunciava já passar de uma da manhã.

-Como sabia que eu estava acordado?

-É fácil perceber quando está fingindo: todo o seu corpo te denuncia. Eu te observo dormir desde o caso Kira. Lembra que instalei câmeras na sua casa?

-Como se desse para esquecer, não é?

L fez o som de alguém que dá uma risada breve, mas Raito não pôde ver seu rosto pois um livro intitulado "Makura no Soshi" o tapava daquele ângulo.

-Normalmente as pessoas tem insônia quando possuem muitas coisas na cabeça. - o rapaz virou uma página - Preocupações ou arrependimentos, principalmente.

-Estamos todos no mesmo grupo. Isso vale para você também, Lawliet?

Não houve nenhuma reação da parte do outro. Afinal de contas, o livro escondia sua face e seu corpo não deu qualquer sinal de abalo. Ainda assim, o mais jovem se arrependeu quase que instantaneamente de ter dado brecha para que uma pergunta tão... íntima pudesse ganhar vida.

Afinal de contas, era aquilo que por vezes tirava parte de seu sono: por que Lawliet se recusava a dormir? Mais do que isso: por que estava num grupo de pessoas que buscavam por um fim definitivo para suas almas? Às vezes, em momentos de distração, parava para pensar em qual teria sido o seu "inferno particular". É claro, era um ser humano e por isso tinha emoções e incertezas como qualquer outro.

Mas o modo como havia morrido e toda a serenidade com que parecia ter aceitado seu destino infeliz, deixava Raito em dúvida: o que o atormentava a ponto de tê-lo feito se arrepender?

-Eu já te disse que parei de dormir porque nunca gostei muito. - o tom de voz de L era gentil como sempre - Existem coisas mais importantes a serem feitas.

-Como ler um livro velho, por exemplo? - mais uma vez, falou antes que pudesse se refrear.

O outro abaixou a obra literária, num sinal de ligeira impaciência. Suspirou.

-Tudo bem, então. - ele pousou com delicadeza o livro numa pilha e levou o polegar à boca – Já que está tão carente de atenção, vamos conversar. Quem sabe assim seu sono não dá as caras?

Raito não conseguiu evitar de ruborizar um pouco quando se sentou:

-Não seja ridículo. Se quiser continuar lendo, não me importarei.

-Agora perdi o interesse. Sem falar que você diz que não se importa, mas já até se sentou para me encarar melhor. Admita: você quer conversar comigo.

"_Não pode me recriminar por estar curioso."_, pensou o rapaz, sentindo-se tolo. Perguntou quando lhe pareceu melhor:

_-_Você deve ter treinado para isso especificamente, não é? Todos os outros dormem, ou pelo menos _parecem_ dormir. Também comem, tomam banho, e têm que satisfazer outras das suas necessidades humanas. Você também não é diferente, mas a única coisa que não faz mesmo é dormir. Se o tempo fosse uma coisa realmente importante, acho que você nem almoçaria.

-Eu não posso simplesmente ter feito uma opção? - L respondeu depois de um tempo - Eu detestava dormir.

Raito deu o sorriso de alguém que tem o prazer de desmascarar o outro:

-Isso não é verdade. Eu também te observava enquanto "L". E você sempre pegava no sono antes de mim. Isso pelo menos na época em que dormíamos juntos.

L ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-"Dormíamos juntos"? - perguntou.

-Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer. - Raito se esforçou para manter a expressão séria, mas teve de detestar Lawliet pela percepção de sua gafe constrangedora.

-Sinto muito, Raito-kun. Você foi meu primeiro amigo e tal, mas... As coisas nunca dariam certo entre nós, para começo de conversa.

Era só impressão sua ou L estava tirando uma com sua cara? De fato, ele olhou bem para o detetive e percebeu que se não fosse sua incrível capacidade de manter-se inexpressível, já estaria rindo.

-Não seja idiota. - o rosto queimava um pouco, apesar de saber ser uma brincadeira – Desde quando você faz essas piadinhas de mau gosto?

-Ora, mas foi você quem começou, dizendo que nós mantínhamos relações sexuais. – falou com tanta naturalidade que era como se anunciasse que dois mais dois é quatro.

-Aaaarghh!! - Raito nem acreditou no que ouviu - Ah, MAS...! Que...!! - Raito enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. "Relações sexuais" era direto demais... – Não precisa me fazer imaginar isso, droga! Não quero mais ouvir as suas besteiras! Vou é dormir!

-Não comigo, espero que saiba.

-Muita maturidade sua... Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Virou-se de costas, voltando a ouvir o barulho de papel remexido. Sim, percebera a tática: Lawliet havia escapado pela tangente deixando-o sem-jeito.

E o pior não era isso. O pior de tudo era o fato de não conseguir controlar o fluxo de idéias impuras que ziguezagueavam livremente em sua mente. Até havia alguma aversão moralista de sua parte, mas ela não era suficiente para estancar a corrente de pensamentos.

_"A culpa é desse... desse anormal!" _pensava com a mão no rosto, sob o cobertor. _"Fica falando asneiras sem sentido... Eu devo estar muito mal para dar bola para suas implicâncias."_

Dez longos e silenciosos minutos se passaram antes que ouvisse a voz tranqüila e gentil do rapaz do outro lado da corrente:

-Raito-kun.

-...

-Já disse que sei quando está dormindo de verdade ou não.

-Que é? - falou com voz arrastada.

-Só para não dizer que fugi da sua pergunta: eu realmente nunca apreciei noites de sono. Entretanto, nesse lugar, elas me faziam mal.

-Te faziam m...? - foi cortado, porém.

-Por isso pedi ao Everet-san para que me treinasse para não sentir mais sono.

-Ah.

Nesse momento, tudo fez sentido para o garoto.

Por isso L parecia admirar tanto o engomadinho de sorriso esnobe. Por isso que ele pedia a opinião de alguém tão obviamente menos inteligente. A resposta estava logo ali.

_"Foi o Everet quem o salvou." _Aquilo era tão óbvio, como não percebera antes? _"Do mesmo modo como você me ajudou, ele fez com você. Por isso você confia naquele cara."_

Raito teve vontade de se esmurrar pelos seus pensamentos anteriores. Só se arriscou a falar quando conseguiu formular uma resposta glacial, o que foi complicado, uma vez que sua cabeça estava fervendo.

-Você tinha razão, Lawliet. Conversar com você me dá sono mesmo. E preciso dormir, afinal de contas. - jogou as cobertas sobre os ombros – Não sou estranho como você.

Aquilo devia soar infantil e claramente irritadiço, mas Raito não se importava.

"_E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? Desde quando me importa a relação desses dois?"_

Talvez estivesse com tempo livre demais.

Talvez precisasse ocupar sua mente com coisas mais produtivas e lógicas que o mantivessem longe de todo aquele sentimentalismo barato. Estava até curioso com as preocupações de Lawliet! O que aquilo tinha de importante? Ele não significava nada para Raito, afinal.

Tudo bem: era agradável conversar com uma pessoa do seu nível intelectual e admitia que, às vezes, se divertia com certos comentários e atitudes do detetive.

Mas não era nada demais. Apenas a necessidade de interação com seu semelhante. Não era como se fossem "amigos".

Entretanto, no fundo, num lugar quase inacessível ao seus pensamentos havia algo que o incomodava, como uma comichão: sabia que não poderia competir com Everet. Competir com alguém que trouxera nos braços a pessoa que ele viu morrer nos próprios.

Mas... Competir pelo quê?

**CONTINUA...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK, OK.**

**A idéia original era que esse e o próximo capítulo fossem um só. Mas como ficou muito grande decidi que seria melhor dividí-lo, para não tornar a leitura muito maçante. A tal "pergunta" só aparece no próximo capítulo, que aliás segundo a Akari-chan é muito melhor que esse. (hauhauaha, auto-promoção? XD)  
**

**Ai, ai... Esses meninos me dão uma baita dor de cabeça, mas fazer o que? u.ú Eu os amo mesmo assim. (maternal xDD)**

**É isso gente! ****Espero que tenham gostado! Obrigada por acompanharem!  
**

**See Ya! o/**


	5. Seis dias e uma pergunta parte final

**Olá pessoas do meu Kokoro! Muito obrigada por continuarem acompanhando e deixando seus reviews para essa fic. Vocês são lindas e maravilhosas! ****n.n**

**Esse capítulo foi betado pela Akari-chan. Acreditem, sem ela, as coisas estariam bem diferentes U.U  
**

**Legenda:**

**-diálogo**

**_"pensamento"_**

**Espero que gostem! Boa leitura a todos!! \o/  
**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5 - Seis dias e uma pergunta (parte final)**_

_**XX DIA SEIS XX**_

Acima um tempestuoso e sombrio céu de fim de tarde. Abaixo um grupo de cinco pessoas compenetradas em seus respectivos afazeres.

-Ahhh!! - ouviu-se a exclamação de Blythe Kennedy. Seu "afazer": berrar histericamente por quanto tempo achasse necessário.

Os pés se arrastaram na areia. Tanta foi a força que afundaram, machucando o solo com duas fendas profundas. O rapaz fizera questão de deixar claro que ainda não havia terminado: sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto que expulsou suas mechas castanhas dos olhos cristalinos e intensos.

-Meu Deus! MELDELS!!- ela exclamou outra vez, no momento em que Raito recuava e trazia para mais perto da linha no centro o seu adversário esguio e pálido.

O pulso do rapaz doía incrivelmente, como se fosse se soltar a qualquer instante de seu braço. Mas aquilo não importava nem um pouco. Sua mente estava preenchida apenas por uma coisa: a vontade quase lascíva de derrotar Lawliet.

"_Estou conseguindo! Dessa vez... Eu ganho!!"_

Havia passado o dia inteiro planejando aquele momento, fria e furtivamente às inquisições de L. Achava que o estranho rapaz nunca perceberia que estava emburrado com suas próprias conclusões do dia anterior. Não tinha a menor importância, na realidade. Ou pelo menos era disso que ele tentava se convencer.

O fato: havia conseguido forças para realizar aquela meta e não as desperdiçaria.

-AHH, EU NÃO ACREDITOOOO!!

-Blythe-san - Dwight falou polidamente, tapando o ouvido mais próximo à mulher –, acalme-se. Por favor... É só uma brincadeira.

-Desculpa, Dwight - a mulher de óculos cor de uva direcionou o rosto vermelho para o rapaz que também assistia ao "espetáculo". - Mas é que eles já estão nessa há um tempão! Quem ia imaginar que o Raito-kun ficaria tão bom em tão poucos dias? Eles estão nesse ritmo já tem uns...

-Quatro minutos e quatorze segundos – completou Ballard ao seu lado, de braços cruzados, sem nem piscar ao "duelo".

-ISSO É INCRÍVEL!!

Dwight levou as mãos aos ouvidos mais uma vez, ante aquela verdadeira agressão sonora.

Raito nem ousava mover os olhos. Focalizava seu adversário como uma presa. Se pudesse, o imobilizaria com o olhar. Orgulhava-se do suor que fazia escorrer pelo rosto pálido de Lawliet, e de como conseguira substituir a sua habitual inexpressão de gesso, por rápidos flashes de concentração e seriedade. Sim, aquilo sim era interessante.

"_Agora já não é mais tão divertido, não é?"_, Raito sorriu quando seu puxão trouxe L a poucos centímetros da linha. Um passo, e ele perderia.

-Oooohh!! - a mulher loira pulou várias vezes no ar, agitando os braços - Incrível...! IN-CRÍ-VEEEL!!

-Blythe-san...

As mãos de Raito estavam suadas e calejadas. Todo o seu corpo ardia e transpirava. A força que o outro fazia do lado oposto era imensa e podia sentir suas energias sendo drenadas a cada segundo em que mantinha-se estático.

Madeixas negras e desordenadas escondiam a face de Lawliet havia tempos, mas não o suficiente para ocultar um vulto de sorriso. Foi quando os braços de Raito pareceram ganhar vida própria para resolverem puxá-lo ao lado inimigo. As pernas lhe obedeceram, entretanto: fincou os joelhos no chão e girou o ombro para a esquerda.

L também se permitiu cair.

Foi um instante maravilhoso de alívio temporário quando ambos pararam, simultaneamente, de se esforçar. Os dois sabendo que os próximos segundos seriam de uma rápida e deliciosa trégua. Até que conseguissem reunir força de vontade para prosseguir.

-Ai, meu Deus... ai, meu Deus... ai, meu... - a torcedora murmurava.

Raito deixou um sorriso se desenhar em seu rosto cansado e vermelho:

-Acho que o... o próximo a tomar iniciativa... ganha essa partida.

-Concordo... com você - respondeu o sorriso por trás dos cabelos.

Ambos puxaram.

E o que se sucedeu foi tão rápido e intenso que Raito fechou os olhos, sentindo o impacto elétrico do empuxo perpassar seu corpo. Tinha dado e recebido um puxão. Se voara para frente ou para trás, não estava muito certo. Mas com certeza havia caído deitado no chão lamacendo e cheio de pedrinhas.

-Ai. Essa doeu... - a voz de Lawliet fora ouvida a poucos centímetros de seu ombro, fazendo os olhos de Raito se arregalarem.

A voz feminina exclamou:

-Ele ganhou!! Ele ganhou?!

-Conseguiríamos ver se não tivesse tapado os meus olhos e os seus, senhorita Blythe.

-Foi a pressão, Ballard. Deus sabe como eu fico nervosa ness... AH!! - Ela arregalou os olhos e apontou na direção dos rapazes.

Os dois estavam caídos, deitados lado a lado. Suados, sujos de terra e arfantes. Ambos imóveis, a milímetros da linha, no campo de...

-Essa por pouco... Raito-kun – L parecia fazer um esforço tremendo apenas para levantar a cabeça na direção do mais jovem – Mas foi... divertido te vencer dessa vez... afinal de contas.

-Ha! - seu corpo queimava de exaustão e sentia o sangue pulsar em cada pedaço seu – Você sabe que... foi sorte. Na próxima eu... Na próxima eu... he!

Nem conseguiu completar: tentou dar um chute em L, mas uma vontade incontrolável de rir tomou conta de suas ações. Sua perna parou no peito no outro, que a segurou antes que o tocasse.

O que exatamente era engraçado, Raito não tinha muita certeza, mas Lawliet devia concordar porque logo o estava acompanhando em suas gargalhadas. Primeiro abrindo um sorriso incerto, como se não acreditasse no que seus olhos e ouvidos lhe sinalizavam. E em seguida também riu. Talvez fosse o excesso de endorfinas banhando seu cérebro exausto, mas o fato é que precisava rir daquilo. A situação era muito divertida afinal de contas.

E o mais esquisito era que não havia nada de esquisito nisso.

-Oh! - os olhos femininos brilhavam – Que... Que lindo!

Dwight não conseguiu evitar de levantar a sobrancelha inquisitivamente:

-O que tem de "lindo" em dois marmanjos sujos de terra, rindo agarrados no chão?

-A pergunta é: "e o que é que não tem de lindo?", Dwight querido. - ela sorriu maliciosamente.

-...

Talvez os dois acorrentados se arrependessem mais tarde de terem abaixado a guarda dessa maneira.

Raito havia, durante alguns segundos, tentado conter o riso. Não era um hábito seu, afinal de contas, gargalhar na lama com seu ex-arquiinimigo. Mas a quantidade de situações improváveis que presenciara desde que chegara ao MU o fazia sentir-se estranho. Talvez diferente.

Chegava a ser absurdo poder nomear o que estava sentindo com apenas um nome: felicidade.

Mesmo perdendo, estava feliz. Talvez por ter sido por pouco que não obtivera uma vitória. Talvez porque estivesse satisfeito com seu crescimento em uma semana. Talvez porque percebesse que era apenas uma brincadeira de criança e que não valia a pena perder seu tempo se estressando com derrotas.

Tudo o que sabia era que lhe deixava alegre competir sem motivos, sem apostas, sem perdas ou ganhos. E que o fato de que fora necessária toda a atenção de Lawliet para poder derrotá-lo só aumentava a sua euforia. Havia sido o centro de sua atenção, por uns bons cinco minutos.

Imaginaram por quanto tempo mais continuariam gargalhando se não fosse pela súbita aparição de uma certa menininha mal-humorada.

-Posso saber o que _os senhores_ estão fazendo? - a entonação de Kaida era digna de uma professora de primário – Não deviam estar trabalhando?

-Já terminamos a tarefa que nos delegou, Kaida-chan – L respondeu a encarando de baixo, de ponta-cabeça. O riso sumindo de sua face por completo.

-Do que você me chamou?!

A menininha pulou na barriga de L, mas ele praticamente a ignorou quando falou:

– Eu estava treinando o Raito-kun.

-Treinando, é? - ela fez bico, apertando os punhos na própria cintura.

-Sim - o rapaz continuou inocententemente a encará-la de baixo. - Algum problema?

Ela não pareceu muito satisfeita com a resposta, mas desviou a atenção para os telespectadores, ralhando. Depois de discutir um pouco a respeito da "preguiça incurável" deles, anunciou:

-Sabe há quanto tempo estou procurando vocês? Aconteceu um imprevisto e preciso que todos compareçam na reunião do Braeden. Menos o Yagami-kun e o Lawliet-kun, é claro. Vocês vão tomar conta da memória do feudo.

-Que tipo de imprevisto, Kaida-sama? - Dwight se adiantou, passando por cima dos dois rapazes enlameados. Raito teve que desviar para não ser pisoteado por ele.

-O tipo que nós não conversamos em qualquer lugar.

A resposta ríspida fez com que Raito se conscientizasse de que havia algo estranho.

-Mas, pelo amor de Deus! - ela se dirigia aos rapazes acorrentados, ainda no chão - Vão tomar um banho vocês dois!

Nem precisava que ela mandasse. Raito passou a mão na cabeça notando que o suor e a terra molhada haviam se misturado formado um emplastrado em seu cabelo. L não estava melhor: havia até folhas e galhos naquela confusão, o que só fez Raito ter mais vontade de rir de sua cara. Podia até tê-lo derrotado, mas que estava ridículo, estava.

Depois de reunirem forças para caminharem até a fonte começaram a dialogar. A respeito da prova, do mal-humor de Kaida, de seus súbitos ataques de riso... Quando teria sido a última vez que haviam mantido uma conversa desinteressada com alguém?

-Quem é Braeden? - perguntou Raito, antes de mergulhar a cabeça na água quente da fonte, fazendo a lama escorrer até seus olhos – Argh! Péssima idéia - constatou com expressão enojada.

-Você não é tão inteligente para certas coisas, não é mesmo? - respondeu L, retirando a terra da própria cabeça, delicadamente jogando água sobre os cabelos com a mão em forma de concha - Braeden é o líder de um outro grupo. Eu não disse que teríamos uma reunião em breve?

-Mas _todos_ precisavam ir? - esfregava com força o couro cabeludo. Como desejava um xampu... - E assim me limpo mais rápido. Nesse ritmo com o ninho de ratos que você tem só vai terminar isso amanhã

-Meu cabelo não é tão rebelde como você diz. Eu só não tenho tanta paciência como você para ficar cuidando da aparência - sacudiu os cabelos, sem querer jogando um galhinho na testa do outro. - E sabe o que dizem: várias cabeças pensam melhor do que uma. É assim que as coisas funcionam no MU.

-Se fosse uma questão de "pensar melhor" acredito que eles não teriam nos deixado de fora. A propósito, não é pela "aparência". É uma questão de higiene.

-Sei – respondeu com descrença óbvia. - O "pensar" no MU, e o "pensar" em vida são coisas completamente diferentes. Nem tudo é regido pela lógica, Raito-kun.

A água escura que caía de seu corpo, fez o antigo portador do Death Note pensar:

"_Quando foi que as coisas foram ficar desse jeito? Eu... competindo tanto por causa de uma brincadeira de criança? Foi divertido, afinal de contas... Nem me lembro quando foi a última vez que ri tanto."_

No caminho para a casa principal, onde se reuniam para as refeições, perceberam que já estavam a sós.

-Parece que já foram – constatou Raito, ao entrar na sala de jantar vazia – Vamos ter que nos virar na cozinha, pelo visto.

-Sim.

-As reuniões costumam a demorar quanto tempo? - perguntou, atravessando os corredores encerados que davam na área de serviço.

-Hmm... Depende. A última só levou algumas horas, mas soube que uma vez chegou a seis dias. Nunca se sabe. Depende dos assuntos da qual estão tratando...

-E você sabe que assunto seria esse?

Para alguém que tinha um asco particular a vegetais e peixe, L pareceu muito interessado em entrar na cozinha espaçosa. E Raito percebeu instantaneamente.

-Alguma coisa que eu não posso saber, não é? "_Você não é tão bom em esconder as coisas quanto eu, Lawliet."_

-Talvez seja mesmo - L disse. – Entretanto, também não estou lá caso não tenha notado.

-Sim – levou uma cuia ao barril de arroz e o escolheu. – Mas freqüentava esses grupos antes, não é? Você bem que poderia saber...

-Raito-kun, acho que o tempo que passou escapando de mim como Kira afetou sua percepção. Está paranóico, acreditando que tudo gira ao seu redor.

Rir de forma seca. Nesses momentos era tudo o que sobrava para o mais jovem.

Ele não sabia o que era, mas sua aguçada desconfiança nunca falhava e ela estava ali, lhe dando o alerta havia tempo. Queria ignorá-la. Seria muito mais confortável, na realidade. Mas ela cismava em chiar, como o apito de um guarda de trânsito descontrolado.

Desse momento, até a hora do jantar propriamente dito, ficaram imersos em seus próprios pensamentos. Raito preparou um prato simples com arroz, salmões e alguns legumes; enquanto L servia para si bolinhos de arroz recheados de coisas que o mais jovem não queria nem saber. Beberam um chá de coloração verde no final da refeição.

Tão silencioso... O tempo esfriara bruscamente.

Era inacreditável imaginar que poucas horas atrás os dois estavam rindo e competindo entre os gritos frenéticos de uma torcedora. Chegava a ser constrangedor.

-Já ouviu falar de Eichmann, Raito-kun? - L perguntou tão imprevisivelmente, com sua voz mole de sempre que foi como um choque térmico para o outro rapaz.

-Como é?

Raito até se espantou. O que aquilo tinha a ver, afinal?

-Adolf Eichmann. - Lawliet ia colocando mais e mais açúcar no seu chá – Na certa você sabe quem foi.

-Ora, é óbvio que sei - mais por hábito que por compreensão, o rapaz foi explicando. – Ele foi conhecido como o "Executor Chefe" durante o Regime nazista, na Alemanha. Foi um dos principais responsáveis pelo extermínio que matou milhões de judeus. Um dos grandes organizadores da "Solução Final", cuidou principalmente da logística por trás dos assassinatos.

-Isso. Um grande burocrata. Afinal de contas, você deve imaginar que não é nada fácil organizar milhões de pessoas numa fila para a morte, sem causar grandes distúrbios.

Raito cruzou os braços.

-Não faço a mínima idéia a respeito do que você está falando. Por que estamos conversando sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial?

-Não é sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial. É sobre Eichmann – estava compenetrado demais no montinho crescente de açúcar verde em seu copo de chá. – O sujeito foi com certeza um dos maiores assassinos que o mundo já conheceu. Não matava diretamente, mas dava e recebia ordens que no fim acabaram com as vidas, com as perspectivas e com os sonhos de milhares de seres humanos. Entretanto, como sabemos, um dia a guerra acabou e os nazistas foram derrotados. Você sabe o que ele disse no seu julgamento para se defender?

-Talvez... Lembro de ter estudado isso - pensou por alguns instantes. – Ele disse algo como: "Apenas cumpri o que devia como funcionário do governo. Eram ordens dos meus superiores e meu trabalho não era questionar. Meu dever era o de fazer a minha parte dentro de um sistema. Jamais tive rancor algum contra a raça judia. Eu possuía colegas de infância judeus, vizinhos judeus... Mas aquele era o meu trabalho."

-"Então você se arrepende do que fez?" - L recitou as falas, como se fosse o membro de um Júri, encarando o outro rapaz nos olhos pela primeira vez em tempos - "Você se arrepende das vidas que tirou? Das famílias que esfacelou? Das misérias que provocou a tantos inocentes?"

Raito piscou, um pouco zonzo. É claro, ele sabia a resposta. Estava na ponta de sua língua, apesar de que preferia guardá-la para si.

-"Só fiz o que precisava fazer dentro das minhas funções. Se eu tivesse algo de que me arrepender..." - estreitou os olhos - "...seria do serviço mal-feito. Essa seria a minha vergonha."

Um farfalhar de chuva caía pesadamente às suas costas.

Eles não haviam percebido que começara a chover e Raito aproveitou o momento de fechar a porta de correr para se desvencilhar dos olhos profundos de Lawliet. Demorou-se mais do que seria necessário nesse processo.

-Precisamente – ouviu, finalmente, a voz gentil. – Foi isso mesmo o que ele disse.

Já estava levando açúcar à boca quando Raito se virou.

-O que foi isso agora? - deu um passo em sua direção, sem certeza do que o movia a tal – Você está querendo me dizer alguma coisa, não está?

-Eichmann estava arrependido sim - lambeu o indicador e o polegar melados, ignorando-o. – Mas não pelas mortes que havia provocado. A única coisa que tirava seu sono era o seu fracasso, o fracasso do lado que havia defendido com afinco durante boa parte de sua vida. Isso não é irônico, Raito-kun? Existem muitas formas de se arrepender, e nem todas são do modo altruísta.

-Seja direto.

-Mas você já sabe, não é? - L sorriu.

As pernas de Raito pesavam e seus braços deviam ser feitos de chumbo, pois pendiam desconfortavelmente nas laterais de seu corpo. Não havia notado que estava tão dolorido, até então.

-Foi você quem quis me ajudar - falou secamente. – Você quem quis me meter nessa história de "deixe o passado para trás" e "vamos encontrar o 'Last Heaven'" – balançou a cabeça, abrindo uma frestinha na porta, para não observar nada em especial. – Eu nunca pedi por isso.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu é que pergunto! - ele encolheu os ombros e apertou os punhos – Eu não sou estúpido, Lawliet! Não precisava inventar toda essa metáfora ridícula! Se quer me perguntar alguma coisa, faça de uma vez! Não fique enrolando como um covarde!

-Covarde...? - L murmurou.

Mas Raito sabia que quem estava desviando o olhar não era L.

-Tudo bem, Raito-kun. Já que insiste será à queima-roupa, então.

-Pergunte logo! - ele se virou com o braço não algemado agarrado à porta, e o encarou.

Foi bom estar se segurando pois a pergunta que se seguiu quase o levou ao chão. Podia imaginar que seria algo do tipo, mas não aquilo. Chegava a ser indecente exigir-lhe uma resposta.

Mas pedira por isso.

**-Se você voltasse a viver agora e pudesse se tornar um "Deus", ainda escreveria o meu nome no Death Note? **

Aquela era uma pergunta difícil para ambos. Lawliet preferiria proteger-se em indiretas e Raito gostaria de nem tê-la ouvido, para começo de conversa, quanto mais ter de respondê-la.

Os efeitos dos olhos de L eram incríveis. Ficou tonto tentando enfrentá-los. Do que adiantaria mentir? Ele o conhecia, perceberia a falsidade sem dificuldades. A única solução era falar a verdade. Porém... não estava muito certo de qual seria esta.

-Eu...

-Então? - L reforçou a sua dúvida, aumentando a impressão hipnótica sobre o outro.

-Eu... - permitiu-se sentar e encarar os joelhos. "_Olhe para ele e responda! Já esqueceu quem você é?"_

_-_Entendo - o mais velho sorriu de um modo que deixou Raito um pouco assustado. Tudo bem que L era estranho, mas como alguém podia sorrir naquela situação? - Era o que eu imaginava. Obrigado pela resposta, Raito-kun.

E seu sorriso lhe dizia tudo. "Você é como o Eichmann". Era isso o que lhe transmitia.

L se pôs de pé, antes que Raito pudesse tentar dizer alguma coisa.

-Espera! Você nem me deu tempo de falar! - protestou o jovem.

-Mas a resposta já está aí. Na sua postura, na sua expressão, nos seus olhos.

-Não me julgue assim! - tentou ganhar tempo, sabendo que o que dizia era estupidez – Não sou um livro aberto ou algo do gênero!

L inclinou a cabeça, como uma coruja curiosa. Com a mão na cós da calça japonesa deu passos leves em sua direção. Fosse pelo que fosse, Raito foi se sentindo menor a cada centímetro que se aproximava, lembrando-se da sensação que tivera na semana anterior, durante o banho.

-Então me diga se não foi isso que você pensou: - L parou a menos de dois metros, o olhando de cima. Não levou a mão à boca, o que deixou o mais jovem em estado de alerta - "O L conhece minha personalidade mais do que ninguém e sabe que eu não daria uma resposta dessas levianamente. Se eu mentir, ele saberá; mas se eu falar a verdade pode ser que retire as algemas e aí será pior para mim. Então, nesse caso, o melhor será que eu me faça de desentendido. Isso poderá mudar os rumos da conversa, pelo menos."

-...

Bingo!

"_Eu odeio quando ele faz isso!!" _pensou o velho portador do Death Note, lutando contra o desejo de se esquivar dos olhos profundos de L. "_Mas... Agora... Estou mesmo incerto! Depois de tudo o que aconteceu..."_

-Acertei? - L estava confiante.

_"Do que adianta falar disso agora? Já acabou. Quer que eu minta para você e diga algo bem artificial?"_

-Pelo visto sim - respondeu a própria pergunta, diante da mudez de Raito.

_"_ _Eu não vou fazer isso. Considere como uma prova de respeito à sua inteligência."_, era a primeira vez que desejara que Lawliet pudesse ler sua mente. Só para evitar aquela conversa.

Raito se conhecia. Não estava certo se havia desistido de seu modo de pensar ou de seu sonho incompreendido. Na realidade, tinha quase certeza de que se tivesse uma chance, faria as mesmas coisas. Com a única diferença de que escolheria melhor seus aliados...

Contudo, havia uma parte sua que não sentia a mínima falta daquela época. E era justamente aquela que se divertia no cabo-de-guerra, que ficava saudosa com os festivais de sua infância e que começava a enxergar um amigo no rapaz a sua frente. Um pedaço de si que nem lembrava existir.

O peso da mão de Lawliet em sua cabeça o tirou de seus pensamentos.

-Não se preocupe com as algemas, Raito-kun - disse, voltando a ficar inexpressivo. – Eu não vou retirá-las por causa disso. Você está aqui por causa de uma tarefa e não por interesses pessoais meus. Os outros integrantes não me perdoariam se eu estragasse tudo, afinal de contas.

-Quem disse que estou com medo? - bruscamente afastou-se – Se é para pagar um preço então prefiro nem me endividar.

-Acho que é tarde para isso, Raito-kun...

-Como é?!

L mostrou-lhe as costas e afastou-se alguns passos, demonstrando que, para ele, aquele era o fim da conversa.

Foi a gota d'água para Raito.

-Não me ignore!! - agarrou a corrente e puxou, fazendo o outro recuar.

Raito sentiu um puxão ainda mais forte quando Lawliet mostrou o rosto nada feliz. Nem um pouco.

-Não fique se achando só porque brinquei um pouco com você hoje - disse com o tom frio e cortante. – Não brinque com meu humor, Yagami. Posso ser pior que o Everet-san caso eu queira.

O sangue de Raito fervia, mas ainda sobrava bom senso: em vida, já estaria socando o rosto de L.

-"Everet-san, Everet-san"... - zombou Raito – Virou um cachorrinho daquele mauricinho imbecil, não é? Que cara patético você é. Deixando uma pessoa daquelas se aproximar de você!

-Mas _de que _você está falando, Yagami? Achei que estávamos dizendo o quanto _você _é um fracote. O Everet-san não tem nada a ver com a história.

-Vou te mostrar o fracote! - ele puxou, quase esquecendo como estava cansado e dolorido. Infelizmente, "quase" não foi o suficiente para se manter estável e logo foi puxado de verdade: seu corpo fez um _strike_ nas mesinhas de jantar que encontravam-se no caminho entre os dois.

-É... - L se agachou ao seu lado, com um sorriso que não lhe era natural – Mostrou mesmo.

-Seu...! - aproveitou o momento de distração do outro e lhe deu uma rasteira - Não se ache o bom! - L caiu sobre a mesa em que havia jantado, fazendo sem querer uma gangorra que arremessou o pote de arroz na cabeça do agressor. Raito não se abalou e tentou socá-lo, mas L desviou no último segundo, marcando o calcanhar em seu queixo.

Foi o suficiente para que ambos se encarassem furiosamente em cantos opostos da sala semi-destruída.

-Posso ficar nisso a noite toda - Lawliet comprimiu os dedos no chão, como se fosse um animal prestes a atacar. – Mas duvido que você possa dizer a mesma coisa...

-Você é estranho! - Raito limpou o queixo dolorido - Estamos conversando normalmente e do nada fica assim! Seu bipolar esquisito!

-Eu sou bipolar? Tem certeza que não está confundindo as pessoas, Kira?

-Cale a boca! Eu fiz o que era melhor para o mundo! EU QUERIA ACABAR COM A PODRIDÃO!!

L se encurvou, com os punhos cerrados. Dava para sentir a repulsa latejante em cada palavra sua:

– Não insulte minha inteligência. Você caiu na falha de achar que era a única pessoa digna. Não importava para você que rumo o mundo tomaria, desde que pudesse se tornar um "Deus" de uma massa de seguidores cegos.

-Fale o que quiser - Raito também se levantou o encarando, já se sentindo cansado com a discussão. - Não tenho que te dar satisfação nenhuma. Se está irritado comigo arranque essas malditas correntes.

-Bem que eu gostaria, mas estou sendo obrigado a ficar com você. Se dependesse de mim, já estaria bem longe.

Aquelas palavras machucaram Raito. Muito mais do que imaginaria serem capazes.

-Você é um mentiroso mesmo - falou o garoto, com uma sensação gelada na boca do estômago, embora mostrasse os dentes brancos.

-A recíproca é verdadeira - L rebateu cruelmente.

Ninguém falou nada depois disso.

Raito desejava mais do que tudo poder se separar de Lawliet. Ter um tempo para ficar longe de todas aquelas mentiras expostas em molduras de platina, como se fossem parte de uma realidade palpável. Como se algum dia houvessem deixado de ser "Kira" e "L".

Não haviam. Mesmo depois de pararem de respirar, ainda eram rivais, ainda eram inimigos. E bastou uma polida para perceber que a platina não era mais do que bijuteira barata.

Queriam se afastar um do outro.

Entretanto, foi ainda juntos que os dois caminharam na chuva fria, a caminho do quarto, sem conseguirem se encarar. Os pensamentos congelados, uniformes e enfadonhos.

"_Detesto você, Lawliet. Detesto..." _o mais jovem pensava, nem ligando se pisava em grama ou lama. "_Se fazendo de 'amiguinho' esse tempo todo. Eu sempre soube que estava tudo errado. Eu simplesmente te od..."_

Empacou.

-Qual é o _seu_ problema agora? - perguntou, impaciente. L parara repentinamente, o impedindo de prosseguir.

Então, sem aviso algum de que algo pudesse estar errado, o mais velho levou a mão ao coração e se encurvou no chão. As mãos se sujaram de lama e sangue negro quando ele abriu a boca para respirar melhor.

-Meu D...! - Raito correu assim que percebeu que ele havia caído em posição fetal na terra. Não parava de cuspir sangue e parecia um fantasma, de tão pálido – Lawliet. Ei! Olha para mim! O que está havendo?

Raito tirou o cabelo escuro de seus olhos e constatou que estavam desfocados e perdidos.

-Lawliet! Lawliet! - e como ele não reagia, mudou a tática - L! Ryuuzaki!! Ryuuzaki!! Olhe para mim, droga! Você não tem como morrer, então pare de brincar! O que tá acontecendo?!

Muito levemente, quase sem forças, Lawliet segurou o braço algemado de Raito. Todo seu corpo tremendo involuntariamente.

-Não... - o sangue de seus lábios escorria e era lavado pela chuva na mesma hora, num processo contínuo e monótono – Não deixe que...

Perdeu a consciência antes de completar a frase.

E foi precisamente nesse momento que a corrente que os unia trincou.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Hehehe... Para variar um capítulo gigante. Para quem não gosta peço desculpas, mas não dava para cortar certas coisas ou dividir ainda mais o capítulo. Aliás, já imaginaram se eu decidisse deixar o capítulo 4 junto desse? xDD**

**Espero que a pergunta esteja a altura da curiosidade de vocês. n.n  
**

**Só para constar: a história sobre o Eichmman é real, mas o suposto "diálogo" entre ele e o júri não existe, pelo menos não do modo como eu escrevi. Aquilo foi apenas para dar algum impacto, espero que tenha funcionado. E, para quem não sabe, realmente houve essa desculpa de "Eu apenas cumpria ordens" por parte dele, o que foi descrito de modo magistral por uma filósofa e jornalista chamada Hannah Arendt. Ela assistiu ao julgamento do Eichmman e no fim de um de seus livros, conclui que a lição mais assustadora da Segunda Guerra Mundial não é de que nós podiamos morrer com uma bomba atomica sobre nossas cabeças, mas que, em situações adequadas, nós, como pessoas comuns, poderiamos atirar bombas sobre o próximo. Poderíamos ser os piores e mais frios assassinos...**

**Não, eu não quero doutrinar ninguém, nem fazer aula de história aqui. Mas desde que eu li sobre isso não tirei da cabeça que era a cara de Death Note e... bem, agora tá aí XD Desculpa se enchi o saco de alguém com toda essa explicação ;.; ****(q nem tem muito a ver com a trama)**

**Anyway... Espero que tenham lido e gostado! n.n**

**A gente se vê! **

**\o**


	6. Decisão

**Maiiis um capítulo chegando!! Para variar, foi betado pela Akari-chan. n.n**

**Obrigada a todos que estão lendo e apoiando essa fic! Espero que gostem desse chap! ò.ó /**

**Legenda:**

**-diálogo**

_**"pensamento"**_

**"fala de alguém numa lembrança"**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Decisão **

Raito pousou o corpo molhado e leve de L num dos colchões finos de seu quarto. Cansado, expulsou o ar do próprio peito.

O outro não era pesado ou difícil de carregar nas costas, mas por algum motivo, sentiu-se como que bombardeado por uma forte náusea no instante seguinte à queda de Lawliet. Só senso de auto-controle o mantivera de pé.

-O que há com você? - perguntou para o rapaz inconsciente, sabendo que a resposta não viria. Afundou a cabeça nas mãos, só de pensar em quão ridícula e decadente devia ser a cena em que atuava involuntariamente.

**Raito**

(Trêmulo de frio. A cabeça latejando de forma incômoda.)

**Lawliet**

(Condenado a sofrer pequenos espasmos em curtos intervalos de tempo.)  
.

Ambos ensopados. Um líqüido escuro que misturava chuva, lama e sangue.

Raito observava a corrente das algemas com curiosidade e uma ligeira preocupação. Agora estavam marcadas com profundas rachaduras.

"_Não compreendo. O que houve com ele para tombar desse jeito? Não foi discussão. Talvez ele estivesse se contendo todo esse tempo e hoje foi o dia em que estourou definitivamente. Mas... por quê?"_

Lembrou-se das palavras agudas desferidas contra ele, como golpes de faca. Antes que se desse por si, estava se esforçando para sorrir. L era um hipócrita. Um falso, afinal de contas.

Como ele ousava a criar todo aquele teatro? Se o detestava, então que dissesse desde o começo, maldição! Que não se escondesse atrás de uma estúpida simpatia e suposta solidão. Que não o tratasse como um amigo. Que não fizesse lembrar de sensações e emoções há muito perdidas em algum recanto obscuro de sua personalidade.

Tudo aquilo quase lhe dava a convicção de que ele era merecedor de sofrimento. Seria maravilhoso simplesmente poder rir depois dessa vingança acidental.

"_Mas..."_

Ainda existia a maldita angústia.

Por alguma razão que lhe fugia – ou que ele simplesmente preferia deixar escapar – alguma coisa sinistra o atingira ao observar os olhos negros foscos da única pessoa que conseguira admirar em vida. Naquele instante ímpar, Raito pôde ver com nitidez absoluta o que estava por detrás deles.

E era medo.

Um medo que Raito jamais imaginara que seu antigo inimigo e rival pudesse experimentar. L nunca fugia. Nem mesmo de sua morte ele se esquivara.

Então por que tanto medo? O que estaria vendo agora em pesadelos? Sim, porque com certeza não era num bom sonho em que se encontrava pelo tanto que se mexia e arfava sobre o colchão.

E o mais ridículo é que fazia mal a Raito observar seu sofrimento. Mentalmente, se perguntou desde quando as coisas estavam daquele jeito.

_**KRING!**_

A corrente dera mais um dos aparentemente intermináveis estalidos, acompanhados de pontadas agudas nas têmporas de Raito. Era como se nelas martelassem pregos gelados.

Isso não o ajudava a pensar.

_"Independentemente do motivo que o fez chegar a tal ponto, já tenho provas suficientes para acreditar que a minha condição e a dele estão interligadas." _pensava, massageando as laterais da testa _"Se ele continuar desse jeito, daqui eu é que vou desmaiar de dor e cuspir sangue pela boca."_

Com a respiração pesada foi até os fundos do quarto, onde pegou alguns cobertores e toalhas secas que normalmente utilizava.

"_Compartilhamento de destinos, é? Isso é humilhante. Saiba que vou me vingar quando você acordar, L."_

Absolutamente, dizia para si mesmo, aquilo não tinha nada a ver com preocupação. Não mesmo. Era apenas uma troca de interesses. Nada mais que isso.

Com alguma dificuldade, o rapaz sentou o desfalecido e deixou sua cabeça pender próxima ao seu peito. Jogou a toalha sobre as madeixas negras e desgrenhadas e em seguida cobriu todo o corpo com uma das cobertas.

Agradeceu por não haver ninguém na casa, quando, corando e meio sem-jeito retirou todas as roupas encharcadas do detetive. O que não era tarefa simples uma vez que procurava não olhá-lo ou muito menos tocá-lo indevidamente. Era verdade que os dois já haviam passado por várias situações não tão convencionais - como dividirem, enquanto vivos, uma cama de casal ou tomarem banho juntos, já no MU -, porém sempre respeitaram até certo ponto a privacidade a que estavam sujeitos, como num trato não-explícito entre eles. Por isso não deixava de ser constrangedor fazer aquilo com um dos lados do acordo em sono profundo. Quando o momento de desconforto finalmente acabou, passou-o para um colchão seco e quente.

Congratulou-se pela observação correta: aumentando o conforto de Lawliet, suas dores de cabeça reduziram sensivelmente, bem como os estalos nos anéis da corrente.

Após trocar as próprias roupas encharcadas e se limpar o máximo possível sem sair do raio de cinco metros a que estava atado, sentou-se ao lado de Lawliet, odiando-o por obrigá-lo àquela situação.

L ainda estava tendo um sono movimentado.

"Só para não dizer que fugi da sua pergunta:", o rival o havia dito uma noite antes, naquele mesmo quarto "eu realmente nunca apreciei noites de sono. Entretanto, nesse lugar, elas me faziam mal."

"_Será que sempre que dorme você fica assim?"_

"Por isso pedi ao Everet-san para que me treinasse para não sentir mais sono", a voz continuou a ressoar, fazendo Raito bufar involuntariamente.

"_Ele não está te ajudando muito agora..."_, o escárnio dava-lhe forças, mas não o suficiente para que o mal-estar passasse.

A mão gelada de L agarrou a sua, de surpresa.

Por um segundo Raito teve certeza de que ele estaria acordado e já preparava uma nova discussão. Mas quando reparou melhor, percebeu que aquilo nada mais era que uma das convulsões.

Antes que se desse por si o rapaz estava a tomando com suas duas e encarando com mais do que mera curiosidade o rosto do outro.

Estava tomado pela raiva, pela tristeza e pela humilhação, mas não podia tirar da mente uma dúvida. Talvez fosse o efeito da luz da lamparina, ou dos cabelos que ainda pingavam no chão de tatame, ou quem sabe o estado raro em que Lawliet se encontrava. Mas... será que L sempre tivera essas feições tão vivas, tão humanas?

Durante o caso Kira, talvez Raito houvesse enxergado naquele detetive, o melhor do mundo como diziam, mais do que um ser humano qualquer. Ele era um obstáculo. Era um empecilho. Era, quem sabe, a única pessoa no mundo que poderia se equiparar a ele, o Deus do Novo Mundo. Ele era humano, obviamente, mas não era assim como Raito o via.

"_O único ser humano que, como eu, não era um mero 'humano'. A única pessoa que não era inferior a mim..."_

-Você sempre foi mestre em acabar com minha paciência... - se aproximou um pouco mais sem desenlaçar suas mãos. "Acabar" era eufemismo, pensou. O que ele adorava fazer era esfaqueá-la, estrangulá-la, até enterrá-la sem perdão. Mesmo desacordado fazia isso como ninguém. - Acorde logo para eu poder dizer o quão fingido e hipócrita você é.

Involuntário.

Estava redescobrindo tantas coisas em si mesmo que não era totalmente estranho reencontrar seu lado espontâneo. Provavelmente, um "eu" particularmente irracional. O fato é que era como se seu corpo estivesse sendo atraído para mais perto do de Lawliet. Seus lábios trêmulos, em particular, mesmo mudos pareciam chamá-lo. "Raito-kun, Raito-kun".

Atendeu ao chamado. Inclinou-se. A mente nula, um vazio de pensamentos. Era agradável, relaxante até, fazê-la parar de trabalhar como uma máquina a vapor, só para variar.

Toda a tranqüilidade se transformou em um sobressalto quando ouviu uma voz infantil no corredor ao lado:

-Lawliet-kun! Yagami-kun! Como ousam a deixar minha sala de jantar daquele jeito?!

Entre os lábios dos dois a distância não era maior que um sopro.

"_Mas o quê...?!"_

Raito se ajeitou, sentindo o coração bater forte e o rosto se aquecer muito rapidamente.

"_Que maldição foi essa agora que...! Mas eu...! Isso... Não pode ter vindo de mim! Não faz sentido! Não há razão!"_

Não tinha a mínima idéia do porquê – quase – fizera aquilo. Beijos fizeram parte de sua vida como contratos: a garota escolhida o recebia como um acordo. Raito teria o álibi contra L. Elas, o relacionamento com o rapaz mais inteligente, educado e elegante que poderiam conhecer em vida.

Um beijo nada tinha a ver com sentimentos.

Por isso se estranhou ao perceber-se desejoso dos lábios do rapaz inconsciente. Além de tudo ainda era um pervertido que beijava pessoas dormindo?! Não, aquilo não PODIA estar acontecendo.

Quando Kaida e seus seguidores entraram no quarto ele ainda se esforçava para controlar a expressão facial. Ficou imensamente orgulhoso da habilidade natural em ocultar o que se passava dentro de sua cabeça.

-Vocês dois! Não posso nem me ausentar por algumas horas que...!

Ela parou no meio da frase logo que bateu a porta de correr. Raito não a via, mas pôde imaginar o percurso que os pequenos olhos percorriam: primeiro no rapaz que jazia deitado. Depois, as costas de um Raito mudo.

Se ele não estivesse preocupado demais em ocultar suas emoções, talvez percebesse o quão surpreendentemente sereno encontrava-se o rosto de Kaida quando ela se agachou ao seu lado.

-Me explique o que aconteceu, Yagami-kun. Por favor - havia certa súplica no tom usado pela líder.

A voz alta e estridente de Blythe, para variar, piorou a dor de cabeça do rapaz:

-O que aconteceu com o Lawliet-kun? Vocês brigaram, meninos? Mas... O quê...?

-Deixe o Yagami falar, senhorita Blythe – Ballard em nada mudou o timbre que lhe era natural.

Raito explicou por alto o que acontecera. Falou sobre a briga que tiveram e que resultara na completa bagunça na sala de jantar, porém não se ateve a detalhes. Pulou rapidamente para o momento onde o outro desfalecera. Aliviado por ter tempo suficiente para falar sobre o outro ao invés de si mesmo. Terminou a narração virando-se para os ouvintes:

-Talvez vocês estejam acreditando ter sido eu o responsável por isso, mas eu duvido muito. Lawliet não é tão fraco para se abater deste modo por causa de uma discussão. Estou certo de que não foi isso.

-Nós já sabemos disso, Yagami - Dwight, que não havia se manifestado até então, dissera num misto de ironia e desprezo, num canto mais afastado. – Está se superestimando para variar. É óbvio que não tem nada a ver com você.

-Talvez tenha, afinal de contas – disse alguém.

Raito se virou para neutralizar com o olhar o dono da voz. Estava tão distraído com tantos sentimentos contraditórios que sequer percebera que uma pessoa desconhecida entrara na sala.

Um rapaz baixo, de cabelos loiros e ondulados caindo nos ombros. Mais nada...

"Nada".

Uma palavra, nenhuma outra.

Facilidade de análise: um dos muitos talentos de Raito. "Sentir" a personalidade de uma pessoa apenas de olhá-la fora uma vantagem muito útil quando utilizava o Death Note na batalha contra L.

Entretanto, pelo jovem desconhecido não emanava pressuposição alguma. Nenhuma idéia de como seria sua personalidade. Completamente vazio, como se nem estivesse ali.

-O que está dizendo, Braeden? – Dwight lhe dirigiu um olhar incisivo.

"Braeden"? Então aquele era o líder de uma das outras equipes de investigação, como Lawliet lhe dissera poucas horas a trás.

-Yagami não teria essa capacidade – continuou Dwight, com os olhos de safira faiscando. - Lawliet-kun provavelmente teve apenas uma recaída, não tem nada a ver com...

-Talvez Kaida-san possa ajudar – o rapaz, agora identificado como Braeden, girou os olhos verdes na direção da menininha – Ela é excepcional em mudar a condição das pessoas, afinal.

-Braeden-san... – Ballard alertou, mas não prosseguiu. Blythe levou a mão à testa como se a situação a fatigasse.

-Falei algo de errado? - contra-argumentou o outro líder de um modo que, frustrantemente, Raito não conseguia identificar se era genuinamente inocente ou nada mais que cinismo.

-Estou tentando trazê-lo de volta, mas... - Kaida colava as duas palmas no rosto suado de L. – Para ter feito tamanho dano na corrente que eu criei foi coisa grave. É uma sorte termos Yagami-kun com ele. Isso deve tê-lo ajudado a se manter fisicamente.

-Então ele estava mesmo caindo em seu inferno particular – Raito confirmava suas suspeitas, falando mais para si.

A menina meneou a cabeça em positivo, silenciosamente.

Será que, naquele momento, Lawliet vivia seu inferno como se num pesadelo? Ele, o homem despreocupado, nunca dominado pela inquietude evidente, também tinha arrependimentos?

-Talvez você possa ajudá-lo, Yagami-san – Braeden, no meio do portal do quarto falou, atraindo os olhares. - Já me contaram muito sobre você e suas proezas, não acho que seria muito difícil.

Com escárnio muito mal escondido Dwight riu.

-Como se esse assassino fosse capaz de fazer alguma coisa para colaborar - disse.

Raito sempre notara que Dwight nunca falava ou fazia mais do que era necessário quando estava com todo o grupo. Era discreto, afinal de contas. Emoções rudes, como raiva ou inveja, não eram expostas desnecessariamente. Apenas quando estava com L – e, para sua infelicidade, com ele – é que mostrava mais abertamente quem era. Agora, entretanto, estava praticamente deixando fugir a imagem que cuidava com tanto esmero.

Os olhos analíticos do rapaz "vazio" miraram os azuis sombrios de Dwight por alguns segundos. Quando abriu a boca para falar, pintara nela um sorriso:

-É realmente detestável para você, né Dwight-san? Só de pensar que o Yagami-san seria importante a ponto de ter capacidade de causar todo esse dano a ele. Porque, afinal de contas, você está claramente apaixonado pelo Lawliet-san.

Foi com um baque surdo que as costas de Braeden bateram na parede fora do quarto. O rosto de Dwight estava inconfundivelmente furioso quando tirou os pés do outro do chão.

-Só ficou irritado porque eu disse a verdade – o jovem de cabelos dourados sorriu, sem o menor sinal de abalo.

Kaida interveio com a cara amarrada:

-Parem de palhaçada, por Deus! - havia muita seriedade em sua postura. – Ballard e Blythe, levem esses dois para a sala de estar. Eu e o Yagami temos que conversar a sós.

Dwight demorou alguns segundos se decidindo se fazia ou não alguns estragos no odioso e perfeito rosto de anjo de Braeden e por fim, pareceu perceber que não valia a pena manchar sua imagem por tão pouco. Foram os quatro juntos, porém antes de sair e fechar a porta, Ballard pôs uma das mãos pesadas num ombro da menininha-líder.

-Vai ficar tudo bem – ele sussurrou, próximo ao ouvido dela. Seu jeito não ficaria completamente deslocado, Raito imaginou, em seu próprio pai.

Quando a porta foi fechada, ela voltou a se sentar, mas dessa vez olhou para Raito com muita seriedade. Não havia tempo para delongas ou intenções veladas:

-Você quer ajudá-lo. E vai fazer isso.

-Me desculpe? - desejava que ela percebesse o descaso em seu timbre.

-Lawliet-kun lhe deu segurança e conforto até agora. Ele o tirou de seus medos no MU e o tratou como amigo. Não acho possível que você não queira ajudá-lo agora que está em necessidade.

Raito deu uma risada irônica, ou que pelo menos tinha o intuito de sê-la.

-Se for por algum sentimentalismo barato eu recuso completamente. Sei que ele apenas me ajudou até agora pois vocês têm alguma utilidade para mim. Não há motivos para futilidades tolas.

-Não precisa me avisar do que já sei, Yagami: sua capacidade de ser ingrato é quase um dom, ou uma maldição – ela o encarava sem emoção. – Entretanto, você _vai querer_ ajudá-lo. Não porque o fato de estar bem ao lado dele seja a razão, mas porque estar bem ao lado dele é _a prova_. A prova de que se importa.

Mesmo sabendo que ela devia ter mais de quinhentos anos de existência, não deixava de ser irritante ouvir uma pirralha anã expôr razões que nem ele mesmo revelava para si. Sem falar da maldita postura altiva da menina, que o deixava com uma vontade imensa de apertar seu pescoço até ver sua cabeça explodir.

-De fato, eu prefiro evitar cair naquele estado mais uma vez – ele falou depois de algum tempo, cogitando suas possibilidades.

-Você não é burro, Yagami. Sabe que sua mente ainda não está pronta para se afastar da dele. Se a corrente se partir por completo poderá dar adeus ao estado de conforto que experimenta agora.

"_Se eu não sou 'burro'?! Com quem essa arrogante pensa que está falando?!"_

O jovem respirou fundo. A melhor vitória seria a certeza. Seria estar correto.

_-_Talvez você esteja errada, Kaida - ele falou. - Fui eu quem o mantive até agora. Eu que estou sendo o suporte, quem o está segurando aqui. Em outras palavras: nesse instante, é L quem depende de mim. Se eu fosse tão "dependente" como supõe, já deveria ter caído junto com ele – era refrescante poder ver toda a pompa e orgulho da "jovenzinha" se esfarelarem ante sua certeza. A certeza de que ainda podia barganhar em seu benefício. – É verdade que estou me sentindo um pouco cansado, mas olhe para mim: eu pareço inferior a ele? É lógico que não. Porque, no momento, _ele_ está em minhas mãos.

-Há reciprocidade – ela sacudia a cabeça com veemência, não aceitando ser contrariada. - Você acha que ele cairia por completo se não fosse a sua presença? Talvez. Mas não porque você esteja sendo _um_ _suporte, _mas porque ele está se esforçando ao máximo para não te deixar cair junto. Pode ter certeza que, mesmo agora, enquanto está febril nesse colchão ele está lutando para não levar você junto com ele.

-Lawliet era mesmo um altruísta, não? Imagino que gastava rios de dinheiro com as crianças desnutridas do Camboja - Raito dava passos aleatórios pela sala. - Ou quem sabe com a causa dos ursos polares vítimas do aquecimento global. Eu devia estar enganado em pensar todos esses anos que seus milhões de dólares fossem gastos apenas com sua obsessão por solucionar casos complicados...

Estava feliz por poder insultar L com ironias. Por poder confirmar para si mesmo o quanto o detestava apesar do movimento impensado de minutos atrás. Foi então que pisou em falso.

Ou melhor, não pisou em nada.

No lugar onde estava, e apenas nele, o chão deixou de existir, dando espaço a um buraco quadrado onde só existia a escuridão, o nada.

Um segundo. Menos até. Foi o tempo que Raito teve para decidir se agarrar à corrente com o máximo de força possível para não cair.

Não pediu socorro. Nem podia, pois a dor que atingiu seu coração foi tão intensa que tirou toda sua energia. Tudo ficou escuro e trêmulo. Um pouco mais e apagaria.

-Eu só precisei diminuir um pouco o elo entre vocês para te deixar assim, Yagami – Kaida apareceu sobre ele, com os nós dos dedos brancos de tanto comprimir a corrente. O ranger era insuportável.

-Sua... pirralha! - ele conseguiu balbuciar, tonto e sem ar. Um filete grosso e vermelho percorria o braço esquerdo estendido.

-Eu só estou te mostrando o que te aconteceria se você se soltasse do Lawliet-kun agora. Ainda acha que é um _suporte_? - apertou mais os anéis entrelaçados. Não era difícil de imaginar que mais um pouco e se espatifariam de vez.

Ainda assim, ele achou forças para dizer:

-Sim, eu sou – o gosto ferroso na boca e a dor de um pulso prestes a se partir o mantinham de olhos abertos. Eram seu incentivo. – Porque senão você não pediria a mim para salvá-lo. Você mesma faria isso, já que é tão experiente, Kaida_-chan_.

Houve um instante de pura incredulidade. Raito já podia sentir o medo o invadindo, mas sorria: estava certo de suas palavras e ninguém tiraria aquilo dele, muito menos uma pirralha furiosa metida a líder.

Antes do que esperava, sentiu o peito bater no chão de tatame. E deixou-se, sem pressa restabelecer as energias. Arfando, sangrando, tossindo. Ficar pendurado no vazio era como se afogar.

Sentou-se quando pôde e se dirigiu à menina que ainda parecia chocada demais pela sua audácia.

-Eu o ajudarei a sair desse estado – falou, ajeitando o cabelo e tentando secar o sangue que escorria do pulso.

Os olhos da garota viraram duas luas cheias:

-Você vai?

-Sim. Mas com uma condição.

Ela o mirou com desconfiança.

-Diga, Yagami.

-Se eu trouxe-lo de volta, vocês me deixarão participar das reuniões. Chega de transcrição de documentos ridículos contendo o histórico familiar de vocês. Não me interessa saber se você tinha dois irmãos ou se Ballard serviu ao exército alemão. Eu quero entender de vez o que está acontecendo aqui. E você me fará esse pequeno favor.

Ela pensou por alguns segundos, com as mãos no cabelo preso, alisando-os. Por fim, aceitou o trato.

Bendita excitação de sentir-se novamente no controle. Eles deviam aprender que Raito Yagami nunca seria um mero "novato". Nunca. Não por muito tempo, pelo menos. Ainda assim, não conseguiu evitar uma pontinha de culpa, ao perceber que estava usando L para chegar a um ponto que lhe interessasse.

-Eu só tenho uma dúvida – devia ser o lado afetado pelo remorso que sentia necessidade de perguntar aquilo.

A menina o encarou.

-Por que eu? - perguntou para ela, mas mirava o rapaz adormecido, como se esperasse que ele acordasse a qualquer instante – Pela lógica, você ou mesmo o Everet poderiam salvá-lo. Já o fizeram uma vez em condições provavelmente muito piores, então por que não agora?

E como depois de segundos ela nada disse, ele reforçou:

-Algum de vocês o salvou, como fizeram comigo. Poderiam, na certa, fazê-lo novamente.

Ela sorriu para ele. Não um sorriso feliz, mas apagado e fosco, como se mirasse não o rapaz a sua frente, mas um momento distante de seus olhos.

-Ele te disse isso, foi? - falou finalmente.

-Não. Foi uma conclusão minha – Raito respondeu. Mas lembrou-se que em momento algum compartilhara com alguém essa sua suspeita. Ninguém a comprovara, afinal de contas. Não havia motivo para estar tão certo que Dwight resgatara L.

Mas se não fora ele, então quem?

-Você foi um agraciado, Yagami. Teve sorte de termos Lawliet-kun em nosso grupo. Desse modo, você pôde ser salvo sem dano algum.

-"Dano"?

-Entenda. Algumas vezes provocamos feridas menores para sararmos as maiores. Mas no seu caso não precisamos fazer isso, pois tínhamos o Lawliet-kun. Ele era seu elo com a vida. Podia entrar em contato com você diretamente, o que preservou sua mente.

-Você está me dizendo que o método que vocês usaram em mim não era o único?

-Exatamente. Na verdade, foi a primeira vez que usei essa "técnica". Para que a pessoa "acorde" precisa chegar até um certo ponto de consciência, mas a maneira como se chega a este ponto pode variar.

Ele imaginou se o fim que eles tanto almejavam não seria a integridade de uma alma, mas não era tão ingênuo para crer em algo assim. Acreditava em sacrifícios e eles não lhe causavam estranheza alguma. Tentou forçar na mente o momento de sua redenção.

Dor. Sofrimento. Sangue. Angústia. Morte. Eram as palavras que melhor definiam os minutos eternos e incontáveis que presenciara. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Então, a partida de tênis.

Concluiu.

-O ponto de consciência que vocês buscam é a desvinculação da pessoa com as memórias que lhe causam angústia. E para que isso ocorra ela deve se desatar de sua própria vida. Deve_ perceber_ que morreu.

-É. Você não é burro... – ela falou sem surpresa. - No momento em que a pessoa está flutuando no MU, não pode ter contato com nada além de suas experiências de vida, pois afinal de contas, o MU é a imensidão do vazio e, logo, ninguém pode criar mentalmente algo novo partindo-se do "nada".

-Por isso a pessoa revive os momentos que mais lhe marcaram a vida.

-Isso - ela prosseguiu. - Mas a pessoa não pode, enquanto lembra dos momentos vividos, enxergar alguém que não conhecera durante a vida. Talvez ela até possa sentir sua presença, ou notar algo de um pouco diferente, mas a interferência pessoal que alguém "de fora" pode fazer é mínima. Por isso, nós criamos situações onde a pessoa possa constatar que não está viva. Eu, afinal, tenho uma grande capacidade de "mudar a condição das pessoas", como disse o Braeden - movimentou a cabeça como se afastasse dela idéias incômodas.

Raito pulava seus olhos castanhos de Kaida para L, de L para Kaida, compreendendo antes que ela completasse seu raciocínio: então, afinal de contas, Dwight não salvara Lawliet?

-Isso é ótimo... - deixou escapar.

-O que disse, Yagami?

Ele emudeceu.

"_O que é 'ótimo'? Isso não é importante! Não faz diferença se ele foi ou não resgatado pelo Everet. Não faz..."_

-Já entendeu, não é Yagami-kun? - ela prosseguiu, dando atenção especial às madeixas desordenadas de Lawliet. - Eu criei uma situação limite que, de tão absurda e assustadora, ele pôde constatar que estava morto. Foi uma experiência de despertar muito dolorosa, diferentemente da sua. Se eu ou qualquer outra pessoa que ele não conheceu em vida o tentassem tirar de lá agora, provavelmente seria muito mais traumático para a alma dele do que se você o ajudasse. E eu não quero que isso aconteça. Por isso vou te enviar para perto dele e você o resgatará, entendeu?

-Você é muito preocupada.

-É porque... Depois que morremos nós não temos muito mais a que nos apegarmos além de por aquilo que realmente existe. Tudo aqui pode ser criado com o pensamento: casas, paisagens, comida boa. Mas não podemos criar almas, Yagami-kun. É triste perceber que só passei a perceber que as pessoas são as únicas coisas realmente importantes depois de morrer.

Inocência infantil? Palavras de sabedoria? Baboseira? Talvez um pouco de tudo, pensou Raito. Era um exagero crer que tudo o que importa, no final, são as pessoas, mas observando a figura pálida que dormia não pôde conter um certo tremor ao pensar que se não conseguisse alcançá-lo talvez não o visse mais. Sua alma ainda estaria ali. Mas, inalcançável.

-Certo. Eu ajudarei. Mas quero deixar claro que isso não tem nada de sentimental. Admito que seu discurso é muito eloqüente, mas se esquece de um ponto muito importante.

-E que ponto seria esse?

Raito suspirou. Ele mesmo havia se esquecido daquilo por quase uma semana e jamais perdoaria L por fazê-lo se rebaixar.

-Eu e ele somos inimigos - disse. - Eu o matei e ele certamente teria feito comigo o mesmo, caso descobrisse a tempo que eu era Kira. Não há sentimentalismo barato que apague isso. E nem eu quero que exista.

Tomando aquela decisão, Raito não suspeitava que estava indo por um caminho muito oposto ao que se acostumara a traçar.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Well, esse acabou sendo o capítulo mais fácil de escrever até agora. Foi a intenção dar uma explicada na loucura que essa fic tá virando, e bem... Espero que eu tenha conseguido.  
O próximo capítulo vai compensar a falta do nosso querido L, podem deixar xDD  
Eu imagino que vcs estejam impacientes para ver algo um pouco mais... direto entre nossos meninos favoritos, mas vcs não querem q a história ficasse mal contada, querem? (ai ç.ç)**

**De qualquer maneira, espero que tenham gostado porque o próximo capítulo... bem, no próximo capítulo vcs ficarão mais felizes, eu espero. xD' #censura de spoiler# Sempre digo que 7 é meu número da sorte... (hã??)  
**

**hehhe, anyway muito obrigada a todos os q estão acompanhando e deixando seus reviews. n.n Eu fico eufórica cada vez que vejo um. Façam o coração dessa ficwriter bater saudável! (hã??)**

**É isso, a gente se vê! o/  
Kissus!**


	7. O que eu não fiz

**Olá, olá, olá!! \o/ Como vão todos vocês?? xD**

**Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que têm lido e colaborado com essa fic. Fico tão feliz quando recebo um novo review, ou quando sou favoritada ç.ç Espero que a história não desaponte vocês.**

**Não vou colocar a legenda, pq... bem, pq ela é bem óbvia né? -.-**

**Um disclaimer: Essa fic foi betada pela Akari-chan. Obrigada pela paciência e por todo o carinho. Adoro você! x3**

**Esse chap tá grande mas prometo q compensa xD **

**Boa leitura! **

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – "O que eu não fiz..."**

Se havia algo de desconfortável no silêncio, com certeza não superava o som daquela voz gentil e doce. Tão adocicada quanto enjoativa.

-Está tão emburrado, Dwight-san – a voz de Braeden, que o rapaz tanto detestava, se dirigia a ele. - Você não devia ter vergonha da verdade.

Blythe e Ballard havia saído da sala minutos atrás, deixando Dwight e Braeden sozinhos. Cada um de seu lado. Dwight incapaz de esconder a raiva e a humilhação na própria face. O outro brincando com um pincel, rodopiando-o na ponta dos dedos, talvez distraidamente, talvez de modo provocador.

-Cale a boca – disse finalmente, com o tom de voz controlado. O outro precisava saber o lugar que lhe cabia, não? - Você é baixo. Não é porque é o líder de um grupo auxiliar que tem o direito de falar aquelas besteiras.

Minutos atrás Braeden havia dito ao grupo certas coisas de Dwight que não lhe cabiam. Se ele estava ou não "perdidamente apaixonado por Lawliet" não era da sua conta.

-Eu só expus a verdade, Dwight-san. As coisas são sempre mais _interessantes _quando somos honestos com nossos sentimentos.

-Honesto, é? - ele se ergueu e caminhou na direção do loiro – Então está na hora de você participar desse joguinho. Você que o adora tanto.

Com um tapa, arrancou o pincel das mãos de Braeden e o imprensou contra a parede, pelos ombros. A expressão vazia do outro não se alterou nem por um segundo.

-Se você quiser causar algum mal ao Yagami, faça-o à vontade – Dwight sussurrou muito próximo ao seu ouvido. Atenuava a voz para não parecer ter perdido o auto-controle, mas fazia questão de demonstrar a firmeza -, porém se você calcular mal o seu movimento e ele mais uma vez "respingar" no Lawliet-kun, eu...

Pensou no pior que poderia infligir a uma pessoa mais experiente – e logicamente, mais poderosa – do que ele mesmo como Braeden o era. Só uma coisa lhe veio à cabeça.

-Vou ter nojo de te tocar de novo.

Nenhum sinal de afetação. Braeden sorriu e mesmo com toda a raiva, Dwight sabia que havia algo de muito puro naquela imagem.

Se havia algo que o atraía tanto em Braeden quanto em Lawliet, talvez fosse o senso de pureza. Não uma pureza ofuscante e perfeita, mas uma limpidez que só se tornava evidente graças à ausência. Por nada mais que isso. Uma pureza que só existia por não haver mais nada além dela.

-O que você fez? Envenenou a chuva? O arroz? - Dwight perguntou, fazendo pressão sobre os ombros do outro – Ou ambos? Você é mesmo um idiota por não conseguir acertar o Yagami, que era o seu verdadeiro alvo. Sua capacidade de alterar as condições das pessoas não deve nada a da Kaida-sama, mas você errou feio dessa vez.

-Não. Eu não errei – e dizendo isso, não apenas reduziu a zero a força com que o outro o apertava como o beijou, num roçar de lábios. - É você quem está presumindo que minha meu alvo era o Yagami-san, mas isso não é verdade.

Dwight ficou sem reação. Quando finalmente abriu a boca, foi por simples incredulidade.

-Você... _Quis_ atacar o Lawliet-kun – disse. - Qual o seu problema? Está louco? Nós precisamos dele.

-_Você _precisa dele, quer dizer.

Como Dwight odiava aquela voz. Sempre tão gentil e calma, mas cruel de um modo que só aquele ser de aparência angelical conseguia ser. Porque Dwight via através dele. Quem não o conhecesse poderia pensar se tratar de alguém "vazio", mas isso não era verdade. O que acontecia é que Braeden não se prendia a absolutamente nada. Não havia nenhum objetivo que lhe interessasse a ponto de fazê-lo se dedicar.

Exceto um.

-Por quê? - mas Dwight já sabia a resposta. Era só isso que Braeden amava em toda a existência.

-Porque parecia divertido – e ao fim da resposta sorriu, emanando inocência.

A pureza de alguém que não se esconde atrás de amizades ou segundas intenções, apenas faz o que deseja.

-Eu queria ver como as coisas ficariam se eu acabasse com o "queridinho" de vocês - não havia maldade em sua voz. Talvez um pingo de curiosidade. - Como o grupo agiria? Ficariam preocupados? Será o Yagami-san faria alguma coisa para ajudar? Esse tipo de coisa. As reações das pessoas me fascinam, mas eu mesmo fiquei surpreso. Tinha planejado que ele tivesse a recaída no momento em que o Yagami estivesse dormindo, entretanto, como os dois tiveram um momento de estresse, os efeitos foram adiantados. É irônico, e muito divertido, pensar que foi a briga que o salvou.

-Você é doente – Dwight falou com rispidez, o soltando e se afastando com perplexidade e nojo.

Não podia acreditar que recebiam em suas próprias casas alguém tão desequilibrado. Pior ainda era saber que suas relações com ele já tivessem ido além da mera formalidade.

-Será que sou? Ou isso só significa que eu entendo que não tenho nada a perder aqui e que faço o que posso para me divertir? É tudo o que me resta, afinal de contas. Eu não virei líder de uma equipe à toa, Dwight-san. Sou muito bom no que faço, apenas preciso de um incentivo a mais.

Ele se aproximou do outro, o abraçando pela cintura. Encostou a cabeça em suas costas.

-Mas se você me perdoar por essa, juro que não toco mais no seu "queridinho".

Maciez na voz, quase uma súplica. E ainda sim Dwight reconhecia a chantagem. Não que "perdoá-lo" fosse ser a garantia de que Braeden deixasse suas atitudes egoístas de lado. Na verdade, era certo que muito pouco mudaria.

Entretanto, ele o atraía como ninguém.

Não era amor. Nem de longe. Mas havia algo de muito excitante na submissão de alguém sempre tão próximo de si mesmo a ele. Justamente ele, que estava sempre tentando fugir de suas próprias emoções.

Com violência o atirou no chão. Mas não ficaram distantes por muito tempo: logo, Dwight jogou-se sobre ele, praticamente o dominando com um simples vislumbre dos olhos azuis, com o beijo feroz e com as mãos impacientes que tateavam, agarravam e exploravam o outro rapaz.

-Sabe o que eu mais adoro em você, Dwight-san? - o jovem falou não contendo a vontade de suspirar quando o beijo se quebrara e enquanto sentia as mãos quentes do outro passearem pelo seu corpo.

Dwight nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. Mordeu o pescoço de Braeden enquanto ele falava:

-É... o seu nome. "Dwight" significa "Branco", não é? Ele... Simplesmente tem tudo a ver com você.

-Acho que você encaixaria melhor com esse nome do que eu – confessou Dwight enquanto descia seus beijos e agrados pelo peito já nu do outro.

-Não - teve que gemer quando sentiu o outro próximo ao seu umbigo. - Porque o branco é puro, mas é a cor que se suja mais fácil. Ao contrário de você, eu sou "preto". Não é irônico?

-Cala a boca e tira logo essa calça, seu idiota.

E foi o que fez. As carícias continuaram, cada vez mais intensas.

Até que o desejo de ambos estivesse satisfeito.

_**XXXXXX**_

Havia uma antiga canção soando em sua cabeça. Apenas um refrão e nada mais. Onde a havia escutado mesmo?

"**_Luz_**_ eu sou. _

_Ah, se eu fosse noite! Mas esta é minha solidão: estar cercado de luz."_

Os pés calçados batendo numa rija inexistência. Os olhos brilhantes tateando o escuro. O olfato captando apenas o nada.

Desolador, cansativo. Não era fácil a busca de Raito pela alma de Lawliet.

No pulso esquerdo uma algema rachada, sem corrente. No direito, uma fitinha cor de rubi. Seu elo com o feudo e com sua sanidade. Kaida estava com a outra ponta, em algum lugar, num ponto infinitamente distante e indizivelmente próximo. Assim era o MU.

"Vou manter a ligação entre vocês através de mim" a menina dissera, no instante em que materializava a tira. "A algema continua, mas vou tirar a corrente para você conseguir mobilidade. Quando estiver procurando lembre de sempre pensar nele. Uma vez que o encontrar, conscientize-o do que aconteceu e traga-o de volta. Ele pode ficar confuso no começo."

Então, foi deslanchado para o vazio. Não havia sons de passos, não havia vozes, não havia cores. Apenas a escuridão, que por si só tampouco podia ser chamada de "escura" ou "preta". O que havia era a solidez etérea do vazio. Olhando para trás podia ver um caminho vermelho brilhoso traçado por ele: o alívio naquele mar de trevas. Apenas a fitinha vermelha e a algema prateada se faziam ver.

Precisava pensar em Lawliet? Que fosse, então, a memória do detetive esquisito e insone capaz de morrer por sua obstinação. Nenhum sentimentalismo. Por sua vez, ambiente não mudava. Nenhuma afetação.

"_L, L, L... Parece até que desde o momento em que encontrei o Death Note, ele se tornou minha única preocupação."_

Estava impaciente para sair daquele lugar. Não queria ser herói. Bastava encontrar seu maldito rival e ir embora.

"_Uma proposta mais alta com a pirralha me deixaria mais motivado... Depois de tudo o que ele me causou eu deveria deixá-lo apodrecer em sua própria mente. Mas você também deve ter pedido algo no momento em que me 'resgatou', L . Nada é de graça."_

Enquanto caminhava, trazia à mente a imagem de um rapaz de cabelos descuidados, olhos marcados pelas noites mal-dormidas, a coluna dobrada. Por que o ambiente não se modificava para mostrar o inferno particular dele?

"_Será que ela esqueceu de me dizer alguma coisa?" _percebia que havia sim um som dançando tenuemente em seus tímpanos: os próprios batimentos cardíacos. Um falso compasso, obviamente. _"A área não está se modificando." _

Se não era suficiente pensar no detetive excêntrico, então o que devia fazer? Por um instante, foi como se ouvisse a voz de L:

"Pareço tão esquisito assim?"

Raito tentou, em vão, enxergar a própria mão direita. Tão lisa e macia como sempre fora. Quando Lawliet lhe dissera aquelas palavras – dois dias antes – ele o mirara com aqueles olhos gigantescos, exigindo-lhe uma resposta.

Não havia violência em seu timbre, nem ressentimento ou mágoa. Nada que pudesse trazer um pouco de humanidade à sua atitude. Absolutamente nada que, talvez, desmentisse a crença na estranheza imbatível daquele ser. Apenas a curiosidade.

Ainda assim, isso era apenas um detalhe para Raito. Não queria, mas _podia _enxergar a humanidade do detetive e mediu suas palavras antes de responder. Não por calculismo, mas pelo genuíno desejo de... seja-lá-o-que fosse aquilo:

"Acho que é alguém que eu nunca vou compreender completamente. Mas isso te torna uma pessoa única. Não é algo de que deva se envergonhar."

Embaraçosamente, fora sincero.

Se fosse mera dissimulação, não o estaria detestando tanto, mas aquela era _verdade_ e nada podia ser mais constrangedor do que ser pego falando a verdade para um mentiroso.

E o pior é que naquele dia, L _parecia_ preocupado com sua mão esfolada, depois tantas horas de transcrições.

"_Descarado. No fundo, ele estava rindo."_

Naquele dia, havia nele um ar de melancolia que desarmara até mesmo a frustração de um Raito derrotado e humilhado no cabo-de-guerra.

"_Até parece... Ele só estava entediado."_

Naquela semana, descobrira o que era depender de alguém. E com essa descoberta, sentimentos absurdos.

"_Foram apenas pensamentos aleatórios. Em situações absurdas, reagimos de maneiras adversas."_

A poucos metros a sua frente – ou qualquer unidade de distância que se encaixasse num lugar onde o espaço existia e inexistia simultaneamente – alguma coisa tremulou na atmosfera, como uma bandeira atingida por uma rápida lufada de ar. O rapaz se aproximou e tocou o local.

Balançou outra vez, e mudou de coloração: das trevas para um tom cinzento escuro.

Raito sentiu uma onda de excitação. Aquilo não era muito, mas _algo_ estava acontecendo. E o dinamismo por si só, já era o princípio de uma vitória.

"**_Luz_**_ eu sou. _

_Ah, se eu fosse noite! Mas esta é minha solidão: estar cercado de luz."_

A música já o estava irritando. Nela estava impregnada a sensação certa harmonia, mas também uma solidão inexprimível.

Um tamborilar muito baixo, que não era o seu próprio coração, passou a acompanhá-lo. Devia estar perto, pensou Raito. Tocou de novo o "vazio" e o viu se transformar lentamente. Do "nada" sombrio para o cinza-sóbrio, até o laranja oxidado. Como uma onda de múltiplas cores numa lata de sardinha enferrujada.

"_Por que você me fez aquela pergunta?"_

Chegara à conclusão, sofregamente, de que não havia motivos para ele perguntar aquilo, poucas horas atrás. É claro, sempre havia a hipótese da curiosidade ou a simplicidade da implicância, entretanto se fosse por uma ou outra L não teria razão para ficar tão irritado.

"_Você me perguntou se eu escreveria seu nome no Death Note ainda hoje, caso isso me trouxesse benefícios..."_

O espaço tremulante ia se alargando rapidamente. Um círculo mal esboçado que devia ter quase dois metros de raio. E ia crescendo...

"_Mas o que te fez pensar que havia alguma questão em dúvida? Você, que se orgulha tanto de me conhecer, já devia saber qual seria a minha resposta. Achou que uma semana de convivência nesse lugar faria mudar quem somos?"_

Talvez L o conhecesse melhor do que imaginava, porém. Afinal de contas, mesmo agora Raito não tinha tanta certeza do que faria. Preferia considerar aquela uma dúvida secundária, que não merecesse vir à tona para ser destrinchada. Podia muito bem ficar como um pano de fundo de seus pensamentos.

Finalmente, a sensação de tato. O espaço não apenas aumentava em suas cores, como também se aquecia sob seus dedos. Os batimentos cardíacos, cada vez mais altos, chegavam a vibrar nos ossos. Uma luz intensa: precisou fechar os olhos para não ser cegado.

"_O que você queria que eu dissesse? Está sempre tentando me testar, sempre querendo verificar quem eu sou. O que te dá o direito de fazer isso?"_

Então, os sinos.

Uma grande construção de tijolos simplesmente surgiu, acompanhada de berros de crianças, corre-corre e uma rajada de ar gelado. Cobertos de neve estavam o chão, o telhado alto do sobrado e alguns pirralhos que brincavam. O relógio na torre mais alta parara de protestar no décimo segundo toque. Meio-dia.

"_Esse deve ser o Lar Whammy"_, Raito pensou, animado pelo progresso obtido. _"L deve estar em algum lugar por aqui. Agora será fácil."_

As crianças passavam por ele, sem o mínimo da curiosidade. Nem estavam ali, na realidade: lembrou-se que não estava num lugar real, mas sim na memória de L. Atravessou o pátio de pedra. Uma senhora na casa dos quarenta anos acenava no meio de um grande portal, chamando as crianças para o almoço.

Várias mesas compridas de plástico preenchiam o refeitório. Os meninos e meninas conversavam, riam, se acotovelavam invariavelmente. E nenhum sinal dos cabelos negros e desordenados do detetive.

"_Não está aqui. Eu o reconheceria se ele estivesse", _procurava, mas não era L nas mesas, nem na fila indiana ou em qualquer canto do refeitório. _"Se esse é o inferno dele, possivelmente estará em alguma situação, no mínimo, desconfortável. Será que há uma sala de castigos? Não, eu estou indo pelo raciocínio errado. Um castigo dos tempos de infância não mereceria fazer parte das piores lembranças dele. Deve ser algo mais... Quem sabe seja o conjunto da situação."_

Vasculhou todo o orfanato. Como era hora do almoço, não foi uma tarefa tão complicada. Entretanto, após um bom tempo de procura ainda não havia sinal daquele que viera buscar.

Já estava se perguntando se caíra numa recordação errada, quando ouviu outra vez a batida metálica. Uma, apenas.

Como pudera se esquecer daquilo?

"_No dia de sua morte, ele havia dito algo sobre sinos"_, apressou o passo atravessando o corredor banhado de luz refletida e subindo umas escadas envelhecida. Deveria haver uma passagem em algum lugar. _"Começou a falar coisas estranhas. Dizia ouvi-los tocando." _

Subiu até o terceiro andar e, se apoiando num parapeito, ergueu a vista: estava exatamente sob a torre do relógio. Errou duas ou três vezes antes de entrar num pequeno escritório cuja porta estava entreaberta. Havia uma pequena e bem escondida escada levando a uma área superior. Quando a subiu, deu de cara com um grande sótão amadeirado e com poeira suficiente para parecer mais antigo do que o era de fato.

Bolas de futebol, estilingues, tacos de beisebol, bonecos de ação... Espalhados. E nenhuma nostalgia. Pelo contrário: o fato é que aquilo era, antes de tudo, muito apreensivo.

Durante seu próprio inferno Raito não fizera outra coisa além de rever e sentir os momentos da própria morte. Era um choque de dores. Se pudesse comparar, talvez dissesse que era como ser acertado múltiplas vezes por golpes de machado, deixando todos as células nervosas trabalharem com a dor lancinante da carne sendo esmigalhada, dos ossos sendo rompidos. Uma dor tamanha que quase podia sentir seus pequenos efeitos colaterais como uma estática, mesmo longe de seu "pesadelo".

Mas o inferno de Lawliet era diferente.

Não havia conflito, nenhuma agitação. Apenas uma monotonia que pairava sobre eles como uma cortina de ar venenoso. Como se estivesse sendo sufocado lentamente. Como se o oxigênio fosse sendo gradativamente substituído por um gás mortífero, mas não suficientemente letal para matá-lo com velocidade. Não antes de sentir o peito sendo comprimido e todo o desespero de se perceber em uma situação irreversível.

Então, Raito o viu.

A cabeça mal alcançava a abertura que funcionava como uma janela para o horizonte de casinhas como caixas de fósforo, pequenas florestas e ruas pouco movimentadas. Apesar da monotonia da paisagem, o garotinho observava tudo tão compenetradamente que só percebeu a presença de Raito quando ele tocou em seu ombro.

-Vamos embora, Lawliet.

O garoto virou-se e o encarou com surpresa evidente. Uns oito anos de idade, talvez menos. Os mesmos cabelos, nenhuma olheira, mas a igual intensidade no olhar. O coração de Raito deu um salto involuntário ao perceber que estava olhando para a versão infantil do único ser humano que podia alcançá-lo.

-Você não parece ser tão inteligente para ser um mensageiro do Watari-san... - disse o menininho, à queima-roupa. - Como sabe o meu nome?

Nenhuma lágrima? Aquela era a lembrança mais infeliz de L e ele ainda achava forças para lhe ofender... Nessa época ainda não haviam se conhecido, então Raito considerou normal o fato de ele não lembrar de seu rosto.

-Não foi o Watari quem me enviou, mas eu vim para te levar – Raito se agachou para encará-lo de frente, com a calma que um adulto deve dispensar à criança curiosa que L certamente era. - Vai entender tudo mais tarde. Agora venha comigo.

-Estou bem aqui – o menino virou-se mais uma vez para a paisagem. - E, além do mais, não confio em você. Nem te conheço – sacudiu os ombros, sem interesse.

-Já não basta eu saber seu nome?

-Você poderia muito bem ser um espião. Talvez já saibam que eu serei o provável futuro detetive da organização. Se você for um bandido e quiser me matar acho que a hora é agora, porque senão quando eu crescer com certeza vou te prender.

Raito conteve a vontade de rir, ante aquela criança. Era tão L. Devia ser parte de sua personalidade ser insolente, afinal de contas.

-Eu não vim te matar. Mas acho interessante que você não ligue para o fato de que eu poderia.

O garoto não respondeu. Continuou mirando os pássaros, os poucos carros que percorriam as ruas residenciais e as nuvens rechonchudas de um céu parcialmente aberto.

-Você não fica entediado de olhar sempre para a mesma coisa? - Raito falou ao seu lado. De fato, não havia nada de interessante acontecendo lá embaixo. - Alguém te prende aqui?

L não respondeu de primeira. Parecia estar pensando se valia a pena dar confiança para uma pessoa que nunca vira em vida. Entretanto, havia algo nesse "estranho" que lhe parecia um tanto quanto familiar e lhe dava ímpeto de responder às suas perguntas. Não que ele emanasse confiança ou credibilidade, mas L sentiu vontade de lhe dar atenção.

-É claro que não – o menino respondeu, mordendo o polegar e analisando o rapaz. – Eles não ousariam desrespeitar os direitos humanos de potenciais futuros detetives. Não seriam burros assim. Eu venho aqui porque gosto de ouvir o barulho dos sinos. Às vezes eu mesmo os toco. O Roger fica uma fera...

-Pensei que isso te deixasse triste.

Raito pretendia fazê-lo voltar à si pouco a pouco. De nada adiantaria ser muito brusco, arriscando a provocar uma alteração no ambiente, se tivesse que procurá-lo mais uma vez em um lugar desconhecido. A observação fez pequeno L o olhar com desconfiança.

-Não - disse. - Eu venho aqui quando estou triste. Eles me deixam alegre.

-O som ressonante emitido por um sino tem uma freqüência grave o suficiente para deixar uma sensação de luto e sobriedade nas pessoas. Não é ao acaso que sejam usados nas igrejas. Não faz sentido que te deixem mais feliz.

-Mas eles me deixam, ora – L estendeu a mão, desejando tocar no rapaz à sua frente, mas se refreou. Alguém com esse tipo de conhecimento tão aleatório quanto abrangente não era comum. Parecia _mesmo_ ser uma pessoa que merecesse um pouco mais de atenção. - Qual é o seu nome?

L largou o parapeito para encará-lo, curioso.

-Raito Yagami. Esse é meu nome.

L entortou a cabeça, meio perplexo, meio curioso.

-Raito... kun? - perguntou.

A cabeça abaixou, com tristeza. Olhou para as próprias mãos, pequenas e frágeis. Aquilo não estava certo. Algo não se encaixava.

-Quem é você? - L perguntou, dessa vez com a respiração pesada e apressada.

-Já te disse: sou Raito Yagami.

-Disso eu já sei! Eu quero entender por que você sabe quem eu sou e por que seu nome não me é estranho. Tem uma coisa errada. Tem uma coisa que não faz sentido - olhou mais uma vez para a paisagem, como se aquilo o acalmasse.

Talvez, para Raito, fosse simplesmente mais fácil dizer "Garoto, você está morto. Agora acorde para a realidade e vamos embora daqui de uma vez", mas ele não o fez. Lembrou-se da própria dor e de como L o confortara. Se havia um momento para pagar aquele débito, então era aquele.

-Por que você não vai lá para baixo brincar ao invés de se enfiar nesse sótão sujo? - perguntou puxando o menino pela mão. Ele ofereceu alguma resistência no começo, mas em seguida o acompanhou.

-Já faz tempo que eles me ignoram – respondeu, sem sinal de abalo.

-Eles quem?

-Os outros garotos. Se bem que eu também não me importo. Nenhum deles consegue me desafiar de verdade.

Desceram as escadas em silêncio. Quando se deram por si, já estavam nos portões do orfanato. E mesmo longe do sótão desconfortável, Raito ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir-se sufocado. Tudo, mesmo do lado de fora, era tensão.

"_Agora eu entendo. Essa sensação não vinha da torre, mas do próprio L. Provavelmente quando sairmos pelo portão e seguirmos o fio para onde a Kaida Sakuraba está, isso tudo acabe."_

Um grupo de garotos da mesma idade que L atiravam bolas de neve uns nos outros, quando Raito se aproximou do portão. Mal o tocou, para que a mão de Lawliet escorregasse da sua.

-Não!

Olhou para L. Os grandes olhos fixaram-se em Raito com uma centelha de ódio e medo, sem perder nenhum possível movimento. Deu dois passos para trás.

-Eu vou te tirar desse inferno – disse Raito, o analisando calmamente. _"Tenho que ser paciente para que não fuja."_

-Do que você está falando? Essa é minha casa. Eu não posso sair – pela primeira vez sua voz tremia. - Se eu for embora, vou ficar sem um lugar para morar e aí...

-Essa não é sua casa e você sabe – por mais que tentasse abrir o portão, parecia uma tarefa impossível até que o dono da memória assim o permitisse. - Você também não é mais criança. Sei que conseguirá lembrar disso caso se esforce, L. Ou prefere ser chamado de Ryuuzaki? Eu particularmente acho que esse nome combina mais. Mas você também era Erald Coil, Deneuve, Hideki Ryuga... E em nenhum momento sentia medo.

Raito sabia que o menino, agora confuso, apenas precisava de um empurrão para se libertar da ilusão.

-Vasculhe bem na sua cabeça e me diga: do que você tem medo?

O jovenzinho o encarou nos olhos. _Ali estava L_, Raito não pôde deixar de pensar. Porque L nunca fugia dos olhares alheios, muito pelo contrário: ele os desafiava para um duelo. E mesmo ali, conversando com um menino que não havia sequer chegado à primeira década de vida podia ver esboços semi-finalizados de quem ele viria a se tornar anos depois.

-É que... - começou Lawliet. - Alguma coisa está faltando...

Raito o encarou, o estimulando a prosseguir.

-Eu tenho um pouco de medo de morrer assim, como sou hoje – dessa vez desviou os olhos para o chão, corando ligeiramente. - É que tem tantas coisas que... eu não fiz.

Os moleques que brincavam passaram correndo e L os acompanhou com o olhar.

-E se eu morrer sem nunca ter um amigo de verdade? E se eu morrer sem nunca conversar com alguém como eu? Não só sobre estudos ou casos criminais, mas também sobre tênis, doces ou desenhos animados. E se eu morrer sem nunca ter beijado uma garota? E se eu...?

Quando percebeu o olhar perplexo de Raito pesando sobre ele, deteve-se. Perguntou-se por que estava falando coisas tão embaraçosas para um estranho e passou as costas do braço na vista, para impedir que as pequenas lágrimas que se formavam escorressem.

-Vou voltar para dentro – disse determinado e não deixou de encarar Raito, ainda agarrado ao portão. - Está ficando frio.

-E se você não virasse L? - Raito se pegou perguntando, sem nenhuma razão em especial. - Não teria que terminar assim.

O que se desenhou no rosto do garoto não foi um sorriso, mas tinha o ar de um. Era como a resposta de um desafio.

-Eu quero ser L. Mesmo se for para perder tudo isso. Talvez de vez em quando me arrependa, mas ser detetive é a única coisa que eu quero fazer, mesmo se eu tiver que deixar de ser alguém normal e viver um título.

"_Mentiroso... Então por que está aqui?"_, Raito pensou.

Então percebeu qual era o arrependimento que lhe enviara para um "inferno particular". Não um erro fatal, nem seu egoísmo, nem um mal que pudesse ter infringido a uma pessoa. Mas sim "O que eu não fiz..." Não era um único dia de sua vida, mas o conjunto de pequenas coisas que deveriam ser feitas e cuja ausência o oprimia. Coisas que faziam falta. Talvez o único erro de cálculo ao longo de toda a sua vida.

-Garoto – Raito chamou, ao que Lawliet parou a caminhada em direção à casa onde ninguém o esperava.

-Se eu dissesse que você já está morto, o que você diria?

Quando L se virou, havia um sorriso triste em sua face:

-Diria que você é uma pessoa muito sutil.

-Mais do que você, pelo menos – Raito também não conseguiu conter o sorriso.

Um piscar e tudo mudara: a neve, as crianças e o frio sumiram dando lugar a uma grande escadaria, num amplo saguão sombrio cujas grandes janelas eram lavadas pela água da chuva. L, quatro degraus acima, não era mais um menino, mas o rapaz que conhecia, o detetive. Tinha o ar cansado e um tanto quanto sombrio, mas parecia relativamente bem.

-Outra vez aqui, Raito.

Só então ele percebeu: aquele era o lugar onde haviam se despedido em definitivo. O lugar onde L lhe confessara sua tristeza. "Que triste. Será muito solitário quando eu estiver lá", ele lhe dissera na ocasião, minutos antes de morrer em seus braços, observando o sorriso alargando-se na face de seu assassino.

Raito foi atacado pela náusea.

-Por que viemos para cá? Que mau gosto - massageava a ponte do nariz, na esperança de reduzir o desconforto. - Isso é bastante cansativo, sabia?

-Eu sei. Eu participei do seu resgate, caso não lembre.

L não precisava ficar jogando verdades em sua cara...

-Já que está desperto e bem, as coisas ficam mais fáceis para mim – estava satisfeito, e perplexo, com a facilidade de resolução do caso. Começou a duvidar outra vez se L era mesmo humano. - Seguiremos o fio vermelho e logo estaremos no feudo.

-Quanto a isso acho que teremos um problema – L disse. - Pois eu não vou.

-O quê?

Raito o fitou, incrédulo.

-Não faz sentido voltar para lá – L estreitou os olhos, pensativo, aumentando a pressão dos lábios sobre o dedo. - Você pode ficar à vontade para ir, mas cansei de agir de um modo que não me convém. Também não me agrada ficar devendo um favor a você.

Raito sentiu o ambiente esquentar, reanimando a atmosfera de briga de horas atrás. L certamente não havia esquecido.

-Então você escolheu ficar em seu inferno particular? - ironizou, ao que L respondeu com um gesto de sim. Raito meneou a cabeça, irritado. – Eu não vim aqui porque sou seu amigo. Fiz um trato com a pirralha de te levar de volta, então faça-me o favor de levantar daí e me seguir.

-Não.

-Como assim "não"?

-Não.

-Eu tive o trabalho de vir te encontrar e você me responde com apenas um "não"?

-Não, obrigado.

Raito bufou de irritação. Seu humor não estava dos mais agradáveis desde que morrera, mas suspeitava que Lawliet considerava tirá-lo do sério um esporte. Não era possível que L preferisse ficar no seu inferno particular à voltar para o conforto do feudo. Tudo bem que ele era orgulhoso, mas não a esse ponto.

-Sozinho você pode cair nos piores momentos de sua vida a qualquer instante – Raito anunciou, com toda a tranqüilidade que conseguia trazer a tona. - Vamos embora. No feudo decida o que deseja fazer. Aqui sua racionalidade está sendo afetada pelas suas emoções e não vai conseguir tomar uma decisão decente.

-Eu já tomei minha decisão. E não acho que esteja com sintomas de alguém afetado pelas emoções. Se está preocupado com o que vai acontecer com você é melhor começar a usar seu intelecto a seu favor.

Afastou-se, subindo lentamente a escadaria. Raito suspirou e o seguiu. Não podia voltar sem ele.

-Você está fugindo - disse. - Eu já entendi. Está tão afetado que não quer nem mesmo sair daqui. O que você quer é poder ficar só, num lugar onde não exijam que você seja _alguém_. É muito mais confortável ser o "detetive L", que um ser humano preocupado com o próprio destino, não é?

Lawliet parou, mas não se virou para encarar Raito.

-Vai continuar deixando de fazer o que deve para poder se arrepender das coisas que não fez? Você não era patético desse jeito!

Havia uma frustração real nas palavras do jovem. E também uma raiva de si próprio, que se relacionava com a música que não lhe saía da cabeça.

-Não é uma questão de covardia, Raito-kun...

-Eu não vou embora daqui sem você – Raito falou, dessa vez com o timbre domado, cruzando os braços. - Se quiser "viver" essas suas lembranças fique à vontade, mas eu vou te seguir. Aqui ou naquele lugar não faz diferença para mim. Eu disse que sempre achei a busca pelo Last Heaven irrisória.

Quando Lawliet finalmente deixou de observar a chuva que escorria como prata derretida nas grandes vidraças e pôs os olhos no outro rapaz, sua fisionomia havia se abrandado de modo estranho. Algo que Raito nunca tinha visto em sua expressão. O detetive se aproximou alguns passos.

-O tempo já foi suficiente para uma resposta, suponho - falou.

-De que você está falando?

-Você sabe – L parou a alguns metros de distância. - Na ocasião disse que eu "sequer havia dado tempo para você responder." Me pergunto se você já está em condições de me dar uma resposta real.

Raito fechou os olhos e disse com calma:

-Eu é que me questiono se existe alguma outra razão para você me fazer esse tipo de pergunta, além da obsessão por provar sua lógica. Está enganado se pensa que todos têm a obrigação de se saírem bem nos seus testes. Eu não sou uma cobaia e não serei usado como tal – respirou fundo. Queria dizer aquilo havia tempos. - Você não tem mais o direito de me testar. Já sabe o que queria sobre mim. Eu fui Kira. Você estava certo, mas não pôde me deter e agora ambos estamos nessa porcaria de inexistência tendo que conversar e conviver, como se toda a nossa suposta "amizade" e "confiança" não fossem mais do que movimentos calculados na intenção de nos matarmos. Eu te matei, sim. Mas você também teria feito o mesmo contra mim, caso pudesse. Esperava que toda aquela ladainha de "meu primeiro amigo" fosse significar alguma coisa quando eram a minha vida e meu objetivo que estavam em jogo? Não acho que você seria tolo o suficiente para acreditar nisso, L. Portanto, sou eu quem te pergunta: por que a minha resposta importa para você?

Silêncio.

Então L disse, meio vagamente:

-É verdade. Eu o teria mandado para a forca sem pestanejar – mordeu o dedo. - Contudo, lembro de tê-lo posicionado muito bem quanto ao aspecto temporal. Já lhe disse que não me importo com o que aconteceu antes. Tudo o que quero saber é se _hoje_ você pudesse me sacrificar se faria isso.

-Você não pode morrer, não estamos no caso Kira. Então _por que_ ainda insiste em me testar? O que ganha com isso?

-Eu ganho uma resposta. É o único luxo que quero no momento, Raito-kun: _certeza_. Porque eu não consigo compreender quem você decidiu se tornar.

Eles estavam a menos de três metros um do outro e agora Raito cruzava os braços, com feição incerta.

-Quem eu me tornei?

L se aproximou mais e tocou em seu rosto. Foi de um modo tão natural que Raito só se deu conta quando sentiu os dedos quentes sobre a pele.

-Está tudo misturado aí dentro – disse o detetive o encarando diretamente. Os castanhos brilhantes de Raito e os negros borrões de Lawliet se encontraram. – Os olhos que eu vejo agora são os mesmos de quando estávamos acorrentados, em vida. Entretanto sua maneira de se portar, suas palavras e ideias ásperas e insensíveis... não são daquele garoto que conheci durante a investigação. Talvez não houvesse se dado conta ainda. Mas _quem é você_, Raito-kun? Ainda é Kira, mesmo depois de perder o caderno assassino, ou voltou a ser o jovem idealista que por causa de um descuido perdeu vendeu a alma? Ou seria os dois? _Quem é você?_

Raito continuou o encarando, contendo o receio de perceber que não sabia a resposta. Não demonstrou reação, à exceção de pelos olhos, o que foi imediatamente captado pelo detetive.

-Está tão confuso que nem sabe quem é – L compreendeu corretamente. - Já nem consegue _se distinguir_ entre "Kira" e "Raito"...

-Não seja ridículo – disse com frieza calculada, afastando-se daqueles dedos finos. - Kira e Raito Yagami são a mesma pessoa.

L o encarou, tentando enxergar através da indiferença do outro por alguns segundos.

-Tem razão – falou finalmente. - Talvez agora sejam mesmo.

Um pouco desconcertado, e com o intuito de encerrar logo a conversa, Raito disse:

-Se isso te deixa satisfeito, fique sabendo que por enquanto eu ainda não encontrei nenhum motivo para desejar te matar de novo.

Ligeiramente sem jeito, desviou o olhar do sorriso brando de Lawliet.

-Isso me deixa feliz - o sorriso foi curto, mas tão espontâneo que o rapaz se surpreendeu. - De verdade.

"_Está mentindo" _foi o que Raito pensou, mesmo desejando intimamente que aquele sorriso tão espontâneo fosse mérito seu. _"Você mesmo disse que não se importaria em me ver longe. Agora volta a me tratar como um amigo... O que está fazendo?"_

-O que você sugere que eu faça? - L cortou suas divagações.

Surpreso com a pergunta, Raito ilustrou sua dúvida, ao que L respondeu:

-Não estou acostumado com a existência longe dos casos criminais. Talvez... Não, com certeza, nesse ponto você foi muito superior a mim. Você conseguia ser um estudante brilhante, um filho exemplar, um integrante da força policial de primeira linha, e Kira. Simultaneamente. Eu só tive capacidade para ser um detetive e agora que perdi isso não sei como agir.

O antigo portador do Death Note ficou estupefato, mesmo sem querer.

-E é para mim que você pergunta o que deve fazer? - disse.

-Apesar de tudo, Raito-kun é a única pessoa a quem eu confiaria a minha existência. Mesmo sem ser correspondido, foi o mais próximo que pude chamar de amigo.

Não era a primeira vez que L fazia aquilo com ele, mas o impacto da "bofetada" foi forte como se fosse. A maldita sensação de culpa que só L conseguia plantar nele.

-Se é assim, você deve voltar ao feudo da Kaida Sakuraba - respondeu ríspido, aproximando-se em passos firmes e o agarrando pelo pulso. Preferia mostrar irritação ao constrangimento. - É isso que acho que deve fazer.

Enquanto descia os degraus, puxando o rapaz pelo braço, do mesmo modo que fizera em sua forma infantil, Raito se perguntava por que sempre que L dizia a palavra "Amigo", acabava por desarmá-lo. E, do mesmo modo que minutos atrás, o detetive se soltou da guia de Raito.

-Obrigado pela preocupação – Lawliet disse de modo meio hesitante. Se Raito não o conhecesse bem, diria que parecia nervoso apertando a barra da camisa. - Ou pelo que quer que seja isso.

Raito hesitou, mas disse em seguida:

-Você sabe que o fato de eu estar te levando de volta não tem nada a ver com preocupação.

-Mas aquilo que fez por mim na outra lembrança teve. E o que fez agora. Segurando a minha mão... – aproximou-se até poder sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Obrigado por preservar um pouco do Raito-kun que eu conheci.

Foi com tanta naturalidade que suas testas se encostaram que o rapaz sequer teve espírito para reagir. Então, houve apenas um instante ligeiro, mas nítido, de hesitação. Até que num movimento esticado de Lawliet, seus lábios se encontraram. Apenas um toque. Gentil, quase solenemente.

Quando se afastaram, Raito ficou sem reação. Sabia que seu coração estava batendo depressa suficiente para ruborizar, sabia que aqueles lábios eram mais macios e quentes do que se pegara imaginando, sabia que tinha vontade de prová-los mais uma vez. Ainda assim, o que não fazia idéia, era de como raios deveria reagir àquela investida. Por fim, a vergonha e a surpresa falaram mais alto.

Mudo, vermelho e desajeitado. Foi exatamente desta maneira que Raito mirou um soco no rosto de Lawliet. E errou. O braço resvalou em sua bochecha, dando a L a chance de agarrá-lo.

Percebendo desesperadoramente que a distância entre eles se reduzira drasticamente em relação aos seus cálculos anteriores, Raito tentou um segundo golpe, mas já dera tempo suficiente para que o, aparentemente, sereno L imobilizasse seus membros superiores.

-Fique calmo, Raito-kun – L disse, quase como se nada houvesse acontecido. - Vai acabar se machucando desse jeito.

Mas o rapaz não parou e, numa tentativa de chutá-lo, não apenas perdeu o equilíbrio, como levou Lawliet junto. Acabou caindo sobre ele, nos degraus. Nesse momento Raito pôde perceber como seu ritmo cardíaco não tinha sido único a se acelerar: o coração de L dançava dentro de seu peito.

-Que raios você... pensa que está fazendo?

Corado, sem-jeito, surpreso, _um pouco_ aborrecido, era verdade. Mas para L, Raito conseguia ser muito adorável daquele jeito. Será que ele havia detestado tanto assim o seu gesto? Rogando para que não, tomou uma decisão.

Precisava saber o que Raito pensava daquilo.

-Estou fazendo o que desejava mas não fiz, Raito-kun – puxou-o mais para perto. Tudo o que Raito fez foi ofegar. L fitou seus olhos. _"Sim. Você deve estar aí. Mesmo que você ainda não saiba quem você é, desejo acreditar que esses olhos não são de um assassino. Quero acreditar que eles não são de Kira... Por favor, eu preciso crer nisso."_

Com um dos braços em seu pescoço, beijou-o outra vez.

Sim... A boca de Lawliet não apenas era macia e quente como também muito doce. Quando pensou em se refrear, já era tarde. Seu corpo estava movendo-se completamente por conta própria, reagindo à estímulos complicados e novos, aceitando e retribuindo aquele beijo. Nem queria saber se era sincero ou apenas a curiosidade ditando as regras. Apenas permitiu que a língua do seu amigo, rival e inimigo falasse com ele sem emitir palavra alguma. Que lhe ditasse os sentimentos contraditórios e rivais que corriam alucinantes por sua mente.

_**Entusiasmo**, raiva, **alívio**, receio, **desconfiança**, felicidade. _Emoções que brigavam entre si, sem conseguirem decidir qual era mais forte.

Se queria ou não aquele gesto, não estava completamente seguro. Mas o fato é que não o interrompeu. E, naquele momento, teve a constatação do que sempre suspeitara.

L era mesmo a presença mais irritante e agradável que conhecera...

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Oye! \O/  
**

**Finalmente o relacionamento deles deu uma andada, né? Apesar de bem complicada n.n'**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam e apoiaram até aqui! xD Acho q não é preciso ser um L ou um Raito para concluir que no próximo capítulo vai haver finalmente um "algo mais", né? xD' #Marqueteira#  
**

**Mas, enfim, chega de spoilers.**

**O trecho da "música" que apareceu durante o capítulo não é meu, mas do meu filosófo favorito, o incrivelmente fodastico Friedrich Nietzsche #aplausos de puxa-saco# \o/ Essa "música" vai voltar à aparecer futuramente.**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado n.n  
**

**Beijos e hasta la vista! o/**


	8. Brilho e sombra

**Olá, olá, olá!! Já faz muito tempo, não? n.n" Demorei**** (desculpem...)****, mas voltei.**

**Obrigada a todos os que, não apenas acompanharam a história, com fizeram questão de deixar reviews me pressionando a continuar a fic. Não achem que eu vou terminá-la de qualquer jeito ou deixá-la incompleta, mas minha TOTAL falta de tempo dificulta muito a postagem, então, saber que tem gente esperando, me deixa muito empolgada e acaba de apressando mais. Obrigada mesmo e desculpem pela demora de quase dois meses!**

**Nota: O capítulo foi betado pela Akari-chan. Valeu por me tirar daquele sufoco, dear o.o"  
Nota 2: Este capítulo contém lemon (ahah, finalmente xD). Mas como sei que nem todos gostam, coloquei UM "X" (Só um. "XXXXXX" é corte de cena) que marca o início e o fim do ato.**

**Enfim, espero que gostem! Boa leitura!**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8 - brilho e sombra  
**_

A chuva caía intensamente no exterior do grande hall envidraçado.

Dentro dele, lábios uniam-se avidamente. Como náufragos que não possuíam nada além de destroços para se apoiarem, os dois rapazes escolheram aquele gesto como a única coisa a que poderiam agarrar-se, em meio ao mar de incertezas em que estavam imersos. Tão perto um do outro, sentiam seus aromas, quase que mecanismos naturais para levá-los mutuamente ao torpor. De Raito, emanava um delicado odor de limpeza, como o cheiro suave de sabonete, enquanto que de L podia sentir algo distintamente doce. Tanto os lábios quanto a pele, pareciam ter sido temperados por açúcar.

O toque morno, a respiração próxima e acelerada cada vez mais entorpeciam a lógica, potencializando os sentidos e descarregando ondas de júbilo em ambos.

"_Raito... Significa que você também...? Posso me felicitar agora?"_

A mente de L trabalhava mais lentamente do que de costume. Enquanto se beijavam, pensava apenas em como aquilo era incrível demais para que fosse desperdiçado. Ao mesmo tempo em que não fazia sentido soltar Raito, também era um mistério como o jovem podia atraí-lo tanto.

Na incerteza que o movia, era mais simples prosseguir com o gesto, por mais efêmero fosse.

O sentimento nutrido em L não era novidade. Tentara esconder de si o quanto pôde, mas acabara descobrindo que até seu nível de dissimulação possuía limites. Mesmo quando eram "Ryuuzaki" e "Kira", sustentava uma imensa fascinação por Raito Yagami. Não apenas pelo seu suspeito número um, mas principalmente por aquele Raito inocente e indignado, que em vida acorrentara-se a ele.

Um relacionamento duplamente falso, duplamente decepcionante.

Como pudera se encantar por um personagem?

Era uma necessidade de L encontrar um divisor, um ponto de corte, entre o Raito de olhos inocentes e o assassino que dava nome ao caso...

**XXXXXX**

_Faziam algumas semanas desde que haviam se algemado e, para passar o tempo, às vezes conversavam. Aquela era mais uma noite comum, após um dia extenso de trabalho, em pleno caso Yotsuba._

_-É incrível – Ryuuzaki deixara escapar, durante a leitura de um livro. Segurava-o de seu modo particular, agachado numa poltrona._

_-O quê? - perguntou o outro jovem. Lia algumas estatísticas da investigação num laptop._

_L ajeitou a voz antes de começar, em tom melodioso:_

_-"Luz eu sou / Ah, se eu fosse noite! Mas esta é minha solidão: estar cercado de luz." _

_-"A canção da Noite" - Raito entoou. - É um belo ditirambo. Não sabia que gostava de Nietzsche, Ryuuzaki._

_-Ninguém melhor para compreender um megalomaníaco que um autor megalomaníaco. _

_Raito suspirou, entendendo-o perfeitamente._

_-Pode estar certo – disse, sem emoção._

_L, que nem de longe abandonara a crença na culpabilidade do rapaz, testou-o com uma pergunta: _

_-Sabe a que se refere esta "canção"?_

_-É bem clara a mensagem, Ryuuzaki. Fala da dor de um Deus, um ser tão onipotente que não precisa de nada para existir, mas que é infeliz pois gostaria de depender de algo. Ele inveja aqueles que não possuem "luz" própria. _

_O outro sorriu levemente._

_-Sim. Não deixa de ser genial – disse. Como o calculado, Raito não se abalara com a questão. Talvez devesse forçar um pouco mais a pergunta adequada._

_-A solidão é o único defeito de um Deus – Raito mirava a parede vagamente. - Mas se o Deus é perfeito por que desejaria a imperfeição? Talvez no fundo ele não seja tão perfeito assim. Talvez possuir sentimentos seja o defeito desse Deus. _

_O modo sincero como pronunciava cada sílaba, não apenas naquele momento, mas desde que haviam sido algemados, deixava Ryuuzaki admirado. Havia um idealismo puro – e com altas probabilidades de ser real – no rapaz ao seu lado. Sua equação estava correta: Raito Yagami era Kira. Mas, então, quem era aquele? Mais uma imagem fabricada? Apenas um personagem? Porque se fosse, então ele conseguia mudar mesmo a postura corporal e fisionômica a seu favor._

_-Pensa o mesmo de Kira? - L perguntou à queima-roupa._

_Raito piscou sonolento. Não dormia havia dois dias e o cansaço começava a fazer as pálpebras pesarem. Por fim, disse:_

_-Ele deve ser alguém solitário. E tolo. Por que não é um Deus, mas um ser humano. Cedo ou tarde, será derrotado pelos próprios defeitos._

_Depois de analisar aquelas palavras, Ryuuzaki disse, como quem fala algo por demais evidente:_

_-Talvez tudo o que um Deus precise seja de um carregador de lâmpadas._

_Raito o encarou, divertido. Toda a seriedade se dissolvendo num sorriso inocente._

_-"Um carregador de lâmpadas"? - perguntou._

_-Você sabe... Ele também teria sua própria de iluminação, mas não tão ofuscante quanto a de um Deus. Talvez eles se entendessem por isso. Afinal, a luz _ainda _é uma gama de comprimento de ondas eletromagnéticas em ambos os casos. _

_-Que idéia! - Raito sorriu ao considerar que nem Nietzsche pensara naquilo. - Você entende que mesmo um carregador de lâmpadas precisa da luz do Deus, não é?_

_-Obviamente. Contudo, eles têm uma coisa em comum. Acho que o Deus não seria tão difícil de satisfazer, desde que alguém pudesse espantar a tal solidão._

_-Seu Deus é pouco exigente – bocejou, voltando às estatísticas. - Mas acho que, se essa é uma referência a Kira, dificilmente ele estará preocupado com isso._

_L encarava-o analiticamente, com a incômoda sensação de que algo não se encaixava._

_A despeito do que o senso comum diria, os dois até que se davam relativamente bem. É claro, as brigas eram freqüentes, e não raramente o jeito sonso de Ryuuzaki minava a paciência de Raito que, por sua vez, recebia uns bons chutes na face por ousar agredir o detetive. No entanto, até mesmo para aquilo acontecer era necessário haver proximidade: que outra pessoa no mundo seria capaz de rasgar a capa de boa índole de Yagami-kun, fazendo-o entregar-se ao pecado da ira? Com quem mais, além de Raito, L podia manter um diálogo sem a preocupação de reduzir as sutilezas intelectuais para se tornar mais inteligível?_

_As diferenças óbvias não apagavam as semelhanças: além da teimosia mútua e genialidade exacerbada, nos últimos dias descobriram gostos literários e musicais aproximados. Às vezes conversavam por horas a fio, dificilmente terminando no mesmo assunto que haviam iniciado – de política internacional aos principais países no ranking mundial de tênis._

_E, sem querer, ambos começavam a ter de enfrentar a palavra misteriosa:_

_Amigo_

_Três sílabas claras, de pronúncia simplória. Palavra simples e deslocada. Equivocada, talvez dissesse._

_Para L, o problema nunca fora a timidez. A questão era ser sincero consigo mesmo: nenhuma das pessoas que conhecera até então conseguiria alcançar sua alma verdadeiramente. A questão era de obviedade, de comodismo: não valia a pena escolher uma curva, se sua genialidade permitia-lhe identificar a reta. _

_Por isso mesmo, a palavra "amigo" não dava conta do que havia entre ele e Raito. Simplesmente porque tal palavra não existia em sua gramática de vivência. _

_E, no entanto, por mais estranho que fosse admitir, encontrar Raito – alguém que também sempre optara pelo caminho mais lógico, pela reta – fora uma das coincidências mais interessantes de sua vida, a ponto de ser tentador dar-lhe a bizarra alcunha de "amigo". Às vezes, sem querer, pegava-se observando-o. Não porque queria dados – apesar da desculpa ser bastante eficiente -, mas simplesmente porque os olhos o traíam guiando-se automaticamente para o misterioso rapaz. _

_Com o tempo, a freqüência com que isso ocorria foi aumentando._

_Até que um dia L se perguntou o que aconteceria com os olhos castanhos de Raito quando o desmascarasse - porque sim, ele era Kira. Indignariam-se, com a brilhante dureza de um diamante? Ou desvaneceriam-se por completo, juntamente com o personagem-idealista que um dia forjara? Ninguém poderia tirar da cabeça de Ryuuzaki que havia algo de estranho acontecendo com aquele rapaz, apesar de não saber _o que_ exatamente. _

_Então, no dia fatídico em que o coração se rompeu todo em câimbras, L pôde entender o que estava errado. _

_A perversão inveterada substituíra a inocência do sorriso de menino. Os olhos de diamante transmutaram-se em lava derretida transbordante. Ali estava ele, o assassino Kira._

_Em meio a dores, gritos desesperados, luzes de emergência faiscantes e tumulto, L só pensou numa coisa antes de cerrar os olhos para sempre:_

"_Desculpe, Raito-kun." _

_Fora tudo._

_Porque Ryuuzaki percebia não ser o único a terminar de morrer._

**XXXXXX**

E, no entanto, naquele momento, nada importava. Nem suas falhas, nem suas dissimulações, nem suas farsas, nem suas brigas, nem seus rancores.

O que importava para Ryuuzaki era enxergar novamente, mesmo que parcialmente, a imagem do Raito com olhos de diamante, perdido em algum lugar. Simplesmente valia a pena poder tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Com possessividade e desajeito, deixava as mãos percorrerem sua nuca, seu cabelo, suas costas...

-Não – Raito balbuciou, meio entorpecido. Sem deixar de retribuir as carícias - Espere, hm... Pare.

Forçou o corpo do outro, dando um basta.

-Ryuuzaki.

L, cujo corpo descia o de Raito contra o chão não apenas por ação gravitacional, parou o gesto e olhou para ele.

Foi como vê-lo pela primeira vez.

A face levemente ruborizada e um fino filete de suor que lhe corria pela testa, desconstruiria boa parte da imagem formada pelos seguidores de Kira. Não havia prepotência, confiança ou sagacidade. Tudo o que L pôde ler em sua fisionomia foi receio. E ansiedade.

-Você me chamou de "Ryuuzaki" - disse, passando os dedos pelas mechas brilhosas de Raito, experimentando todas as novas sensações que o rapaz proporcionava-lhe.

-Me acostumei a usar este designativo para você. Mesmo após uma semana, chamar de "Lawliet" ainda soa estranho.

O jeito como ele trabalhou a entonação com o máximo de esmero para que soasse natural, tornava-a, ironicamente, antinatural. Dois homens, jogados no chão de um grande hall, com os narizes quase encostando, poderia inspirar muitos sentimentos. Tranqüilidade não era um deles.

L quis rir ao captar que Raito não conseguira elaborar uma mentira melhor. Ao invés disso, falou:

-Tudo bem. Apesar de não fazer sentido algum, "Ryuuzaki" é melhor que "L" - selou sua boca na dele, com leveza.

Foi como o sopro leve capaz de fazer ruir o tênue momento. Raito teve um estalo. Arranjou forças para empurrar L e, como quem escapa de um prédio em chamas, afastou-se bruscamente. Sem se dar conta, tocava os lábios. Aquilo saíra de suas expectativas e tentava entender o porquê.

Agora sim L podia enxergar a confusão do rapaz. Reaproximou-se, inexpressivelmente receoso, sabendo que era perfeitamente previsível essa reação.

-Acha que o que estamos fazendo é errado? - tocou a face aquecida e suave.

A reação de Raito foi de repelir a mão.

-Não _estamos_ fazendo nada agora, Ryuuzaki! Todas essas situações estranhas... Tudo o que está acontecendo, não permite que eu cogite com naturalidade. Não adianta que... Não... Não me olhe desse jeito!

Enquanto Raito expulsava palavras com violência, L apenas o observava com certa dose de divertimento. Abrandava-lhe o peito ver o outro um tanto quanto descontrolado. Pelo menos, estavam em igualdade neste quesito.

-Me chamou de Ryuuzaki de novo – disse. - A probabilidade de você associar esta alcunha a alguma manifestação de afeto é de cinqüenta e nove por cento. Não, sessenta e um.

-O que diz não faz sentido.

-E está na defensiva, pois teme que tal afeto implique algum nível de subordinação a mim. Algo que, obviamente, seria intolerável para alguém orgulhoso como você – pensou um pouco e acrescentou. - Sessenta e seis por cento.

-Não sinto nenhum afeto. Isso não foi...

-Negação também é uma maneira de se expor aflição. O modo apressado de falar também te denuncia – interrompeu, em tom monótono. - Está suado e corado. Não quer admitir, mas você _gosta_ de mim, Raito-kun. A probabilidade sobe para setenta e dois por cento.

Raito ficou de pé, não se decidindo entre ficar lívido ou corado, o que lhe dava um aspecto bastante peculiar.

-Não seja ridículo! Você foi o pervertido que fez o primeiro movimento!

-E você foi o que fez o segundo – L não tirava os olhos da curiosa figura que o fascinava. - Setenta e cinco.

-Pare com essa maldita percentagem! Como se alguém fosse capaz de gostar de você.

Foi a vez de L se levantar. O outro recuou.

-Eu analiso as pessoas há muito tempo, Raito – estava sério. - Conheço as fisionomias, as posturas, as palavras. Mas nunca entendi o que é "gostar", nem por que os apaixonados sempre temem dizer que gostam de alguém pela primeira vez. São só palavras, afinal de contas.

Enquanto Lawliet se aproximava indiscriminadamente, Raito passejava para trás, não ousando tirar os olhos do outro. Quando deu o quinto passo, porém, decidiu parar. Quem L pensava ser para tentar encurralá-lo?

-Então, eu fiz algumas teorias e cheguei a uma conclusão que me parece bem interessante – continuou, parando a menos de meio metro do outro, que se esforçava para permanecer estático. - Sabe qual é, Raito-kun?

Calculando que Raito era excessivamente brioso para recuar mais, L arriscou-se a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-A resposta – notou como os pêlos se eriçavam, mas o rapaz não se movia -, é porque dizer "eu gosto de você" equivale a afirmar "meu coração é seu brinquedo agora." Implica a exposição de uma imensa vulnerabilidade.

-Já chega...

-E isso dá medo, não dá?

-Está errado.

-Mas tudo bem, Raito-kun.

-Afaste-se de mim...

-Porque se o outro também admite que "meu coração é um brinquedo agora", as coisas voltam a se equilibrar.

Que figura estranha era Ryuuzaki naquele momento.

Raito praticamente entrava em estado de torpor ao observá-lo, como se o estivesse conhecendo pela primeira vez. O mesmo timbre plácido, os mesmos olhos abissais, o mesmo passo decidido. E ainda assim, alguém completamente novo. Alguém que ele, desesperadamente, não conseguia prever o movimento seguinte. Alguém que se tornara imprevisível.

E a bendita respiração próxima ao ouvido o excitando involuntariamente...

-Somos homens - balbuciou sofregamente, como que se apoiando em qualquer coisa que apresentasse alguma firmeza, em meio àquele turbilhão de sandices.

-Errado, Raito-kun – L disse. - Não somos "homens": somos almas no MU. Sem corpos, apenas mente personificada.

-Mas ainda temos...

-Para alguém tão inventivo, está sendo particularmente antiquado hoje.

Raito fechou os olhos. Então, disse como quem precisa dar fim rápido a uma dor:

-Pare com essa besteira. _Por favor_.

Desta vez, L se assustou. Não era possível que Raito Yagami estivesse implorando.

-Eu não dependo de você – fraquejava, mas apenas a voz ligeiramente trêmula e os olhos cerrados davam mostras disso. - Não preciso de você para nada. Eu não dependo de ninguém.

L fitou-o longamente.

-Você não é nada – Raito suspirou profundamente, como se num lufar pudesse mandar aquela figura tão erradamente atraente embora. - Eu quase me tornei um Deus. Não há como você ser comparado.

Aquilo era o que precisava ser feito. Mesmo mortos, mesmo não possuindo mais nada a perder, uma voz interna dizia a Raito que o que haviam feito era absurdo e sem sentido. A outra voz era a que reagia ao toque do antigo rival, ao seu sorriso...

Algo morno entrou em contato com a bochecha direita.

-Se não sou nada – falou a voz de L, deslizando o dedo no filete discreto que, solitário, escorria da face direita -, por que está chorando, Raito-kun? Receia que me equipare a você?

-Você não é como eu.

"_É o oposto, Ryuuzaki..."_, Raito pensou. "_É justamente por ser diferente de mim que é tão insuportável e tão necessário. Se eu sou a luz... Você é o 'carregador de lâmpadas.' Mas não deveria ser assim..."_

Mesmo de olhos fechados podia sentir os fluxos de pensamento de L sobre ele. Sorriu desgostoso, ao pensar em como sua imagem devia estar patética naquela situação.

"_Eu nunca percebi. Desde quando passei a desejar depender de uma pessoa? Desde quando desejei que alguém fosse essencial? É tão estúpido! __Não posso ter sido inconseqüente assim!__"_

-Não dependerei de ninguém – deu à frase tom de ponto final. Os olhos ainda não haviam se aberto.

Como o esperado, Ryuuzaki demorou alguns segundos para dizer algo. Quando aconteceu, Raito quis ver sua expressão.

-Uma trégua, então? - Ryuuzaki falou com leveza, sorrindo com amável tristeza. - Admitimos que dessa vez houve um empate?

Raito engoliu em seco, não crendo na simplicidade da resolução.

-Afinal de contas – L continuou –, oitenta por cento não é cem. Não precisa ficar tão nervoso. A despeito do que diz, não sou um depravado.

Ficou um tempo encarando-o, sem saber o que fazer. Desconfortavelmente, sentindo os segundos como minutos, seus olhos se encontraram. Então, como que mandando toda a indecisão para longe, Ryuuzaki beijou a testa de Raito brevemente e deu dois passos lentos para trás.

O rapaz jamais esqueceria o que vira nos olhos de Lawliet naquele instante ínfimo, antes de ele dar as costas. L não falara com palavras, mas na relação de compreensão mútua que haviam desenvolvido, ele pôde entender:

"Uma vez que eu dê as costas, esqueceremos o que aconteceu."

Observando-o se afastar, passo por passo, com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça desgastada, Raito sentiu vertigens.

Estava numa bifurcação.

Entendia que, estático, ele esqueceria para sempre tal momento de fraqueza. Um avanço, e se deslocaria para um terreno inexplorado. Percebeu, então, que era tarde demais para não querer depender de Lawliet: desejar tanto aquele contato já não seria depender?

O tremor nas pernas era a corporificação de seu dilema.

"_Eu quero que você seja necessário. Todos eram tão fracos, tão inúteis e tolos. Mas você...!"_

Bendita música...

"_É noite: ah, que eu tenha de ser luz! E sede do noturno! E solitude!"_

Apontou a mão na direção daquelas costas, cada vez mais distantes.

"_É noite: agora falam mais alto todas as fontes cascateantes. E também minha alma é uma fonte cascateante."_

"_Que prazer horripilante"_, pensou. "_É bom, mas também... é __absurdo__. Eu quero e... porém..." _

"_É noite: só agora despertam as canções dos amantes. E também a minha alma é _

_a canção de um amante."_

-Ryuuzaki!

Bastou que Lawliet virasse o rosto para se encontrarem novamente num beijo. Raito praticamente se jogara nele, agarrando sua nuca com uma das mãos e abraçando seu peito com a outra.

-Raito... - L balbuciou, naquele instante conseguindo amar mesmo as fraquezas do garoto. - A probabilidade subiu para noventa e...

-Cale a boca – retrucou, sem interromper o gesto embriagante. - Suas estatísticas são uma droga.

"_Porque se fossem boas, perceberia que você é o único que consegue fazer com que eu abandone a lógica comum."_

**X**

Cada vez mais sedentos por contato e ávidos pelo toque, a gravidade começou a parecer mais poderosa, conforme os beijos tornavam-se insuficientes. Era só impressão de Raito, ou Lawliet ia gradualmente ficando mais pesado?

Quando os dois encontravam-se já deitados, o beijo se rompeu pela primeira vez em minutos. O olhar e os braços os mantinham atados.

Ninguém realmente precisou dizer coisa alguma.

O toque, os movimentos ritmados, os braços e pernas entremeados, meio sem jeito. Não demorou até que Raito sentisse a mão de Ryuuzaki tocar a pele de suas costas.

-Está com frio? - perguntou L, quando sentiu o belo jovem estremecer ligeiramente.

Respondendo com o ato de aproximar-se mais num abraço, Raito procurou não encará-lo diretamente. Permitiria que apenas seu corpo fizesse as opções.

Antes que se dessem por si, as camisetas já haviam sido retiradas e utilizadas – conscientemente ou não – para cobrir o chão gelado do saguão. Quando a proximidade foi tal que puderam sentir seus batimentos, Raito parou, ainda abraçado às pernas de Lawliet, e segurou seu rosto.

-O que foi...? - L beijou a ponta de seus dedos. - Já falei que não estamos fazendo nada de errado. Acha que devíamos parar?

Ryuuzaki descia e subia os beijos pela pele nua do rapaz, com legítima vontade de prová-lo. Primeiro o pescoço, depois o peito. Descendo mais e mais até chega ao cós de sua calça. Hesitante e ansioso, olhou para Raito apenas uma vez antes de abrir seu zíper.

"_Uma vez que façamos isso, não haverá mais como voltar atrás"_, Raito pensou, mas não ousou externalizar. O contato da língua em seu ventre o tirava de si.

Puxou Ryuuzaki pela nuca para que seus rostos se encontrassem, enquanto uma das mãos quentes do rapaz entrava em sua calça, tocando numa região íntima. Não pôde evitar sentir vergonha: a despeito da frieza que tentava passar, notar que seu corpo pedia por mais era uma tarefa facílima.

Para igualar as coisas, imitou o gesto, e teve a certeza de ter percebido a surpresa e o prazer perpassando pela expressão de Ryuuzaki.

Lentamente, cada peça restante do vestuário foi sendo retirada. Quando as roupas íntimas finalmente estavam no chão, Ryuuzaki encarou-o e disse:

-Você também me quer... assim?

Caso fosse inquirido rapidamente, talvez o jovem dissesse como era incrivelmente atraente o modo como lhe dissera tais palavras. Num misto de inocência egocêntrica e luxúria excitante, aquele Ryuuzaki representava a contradição que Raito aprendera a gostar.

-Quero.

L foi descendo sem em nenhum instante tirar a língua do corpo do rapaz. Desejava apreciar o momento único, tocando-o e provando-o. Raito sentia o contato em seu membro com um misto de curiosidade e satisfação, deixando seus olhos se cerrarem silenciosamente.

Que pergunta fora aquela, afinal? Seria mesmo que Ryuuzaki considerava que algum dia permitiria que um alguém simplório o tocasse de tal modo? De maneira nenhuma. Não fecharia os olhos na tentativa de contemplar nada mais do que o prazer, se este fosse doado por um qualquer. Não era sua primeira vez, mas parecia impossível pensar em algo mais intenso do que o estava acontecendo naquele momento.

Sorria de satisfação.

"_Que se dane toda a dissimulação", _era cada vez mais difícil mostrar o disfarce calculista. "_Não temos mais nada a perder. Se Ryuuzaki é o único que consegue me tornar inconseqüente desse jeito, que seja!"_

L percebia cada reação do outro, como se participasse de uma partida de xadrez sob o efeito de alucinógenos. Notara quando ele fechou os olhos, como seu rosto se ruborizava gradativamente e como desistira de resistir aos impulsos. Todas aquelas imagens extasiantes fluíam em seu cérebro, abalando qualquer racionalidade que ousasse tentar intervir.

"_Desejá-lo não é suficiente", _pensou Ryuuzaki, constatando, definitivamente, que precisava saber como era ter um contato mais íntimo.

Compreendia agora que nenhuma outra pessoa além de Raito seria o bastante para ele e que, por isso mesmo gostaria de possuí-lo por inteiro. Se para isso tê-lo fisicamente era necessário – e ele queria demais que fosse -, não restringia-se apenas a isso: "possuir" para Lawliet era a expressão de seu egoísmo no que se referia àquilo que considerava como seu. Em vida, nunca fora apegado à muitas coisas, entretanto, do pouco que dava como certo, muito raramente abria mão. Fora tal teimosia que jamais lhe permitiria abandonar a certeza de Raito ser Kira. E era a mesma linha de raciocínio que naquele instante o fazia desejar Raito como completamente dele.

Antes que Raito pudesse chegar ao ápice, L estacou o movimento. Lambeu os próprios dedos e, com sutileza, tentou com o indicador uma entrada.

Dando-se conta de que o momento maravilhoso havia sido interrompido, Raito abriu os olhos.

-Não... O que... - num misto de desconcerto e desagrado, sua ação reflexa foi de tentar se afastar. O outro, porém, não o soltou.

Ao invés disso, fitou-o com lascívia e alguma teimosia dizendo num murmuro prolongado:

-Relaxe, Raito-kun – manipulava seu membro com uma das mãos, sem interromper a invasão com a outra. - Você não me quer?

-É, mas – mesmo com o incômodo de ser penetrado, o prazer que tinha enquanto Lawliet mexia com seu membro, o deixava anestesiado demais para esboçar qualquer reação –, eu nunca disse... que queria... isso.

-Então, prefere que paremos aqui?

-Não - Raito pegou-se dizendo com mais ênfase do que considerava sensato.

-Também não quero. Relaxe e a dor será menor. No fim, você ainda terá mais prazer que eu. Que tal? Vai me derrotar até nisso...

-Acha que sou tão ingênuo... a ponto de cair nessa conversa? - o lado mais altivo do antigo portador do Death Note se elevou. - Se é tão melhor assim, então _por que não você_?

Por um instante, os dois ficaram se encarando, num impasse. Então, Ryuuzaki escalou seu corpo. Os membros roçaram, num movimento primeiro desajeitado, que foi se ritmando.

-O meu prazer seria ser capaz de fazer você olhar apenas para mim, mesmo que só agora – falou, L num ininterrupto compasso, segurando a nuca do outro. - Pare de falar assim. Parece até que sou um depravado...

-E você é – Raito o beijou. - Perguntando se deveríamos parar, soa como um chantagista.

-Mas a equipe do feudo com certeza está estranhando a demora – sorriu ao receber beijo tão espontâneo. - O que diremos ao Everet-san, por exemplo?

-Mandamos aquele imbecil para o inferno.

O súbito mau-humor do garoto, somado à diminuição da rejeição da lenta invasão, fez L contentar-se por dentro:

"_Se não o conhecesse diria que está com ciúmes, Raito-kun."_

-Confie em mim – abraçou o rapaz com força. - Eu não erraria numa análise tão importante, erraria?

Enquanto os membros roçavam num ritmo entorpecedor, Lawliet continuava tocando-o intimamente. Não desejava discutir com Raito numa circunstância daquelas, mas tinha a certeza de que ambos estavam se expondo demais para que a situação permanecesse segura. Ao mesmo tempo em que Raito o inebriava, sabia que seria fácil ferir ou sair com o ego partido naquele joguinho.

_"Ainda assim quero você, quero te sentir."_

Quando o segundo dedo entrou, Raito gemeu e agarrou-se ainda mais forte ao tronco de Ryuuzaki. Não admitiria jamais, mas estava ansioso por um contato maior. Mesmo que fosse por um instante, num desejo irreprimível queria provar a si mesmo que Ryuuzaki era de algum modo necessário.

Depois de algum tempo, L foi retirando os dedos.

Raito sentiu alívio por uns segundos, mas sabia que ele mal havia começado. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo momento.

-Raito-kun... Por favor, olhe para mim.

Dando de cara com a face suada, tão belamente humana de Lawliet, o rapaz percebeu que ele também estava nervoso. Os peitos tão grudados tornavam impossível a tarefa de definir que batimento cardíaco era de quem.

-Não vou perdê-lo para Kira – disse com seriedade, encostando as testas.

Raito observava os lábios finos movendo-se, tateava a firmeza do corpo magro, sentia o suor escorrendo por ambos.

-Eu menti, Raito-kun – continuou. - Quando nós brigamos... quando disse que só estava perto de você porque me obrigaram... Na realidade... eu pedi para tomar conta de você. Eu... tenho adiado o momento para o qual você foi trazido até nós.

-Do que está falando?

Lawliet beijou sua bochecha e disse:

-"Meu coração é seu brinquedo agora". E... eu não perderei o seu para ninguém.

Penetrou-o. Mesmo começando com calma, perder a virgindade era doloroso, o que obrigava Raito a procurar uma posição menos desconfortável. Conforme Ryuuzaki aproximava-se, lentamente aumentando o contato, o ritmo ia se intensificando. Não demorou muito até que a dor praticamente sumisse, para que uma nova sensação somasse-se ao prazer de ter dedos firmes passeando pela cútis das costas.

L adorava ver a expressão de seu Raito: a feição de alguém vencido pelo prazer, completamente dominado pelas emoções. Não havia como descrever o que sentiu ao dar-se conta de que era ele, Lawliet L., o responsável pela mudança no rapaz. Em seguida, constatou também que ele não era o mesmo desde que conhecera aquele Raito de olhos inocentes.

Inundava-se de um prazer diferente de tudo o que já sentira. Nem o doce mais saboroso ou a resolução do caso mais complicado equiparava-se àquilo.

Abrindo os olhos, Raito percebia como a feição de L passava por graduais transformações. Desde a timidez inicial até a clara possessividade. Ainda assim, não era agressivo ou brusco: mesmo enquanto ritmava o movimento com intensidade, abraçava-o e acariciava suas costas. Raito sabia que L fazia aquilo para substituir as palavras carinhosas que morriam ainda na garganta. Sabia pois o mesmo acontecia com ele e chegou mesmo a desejar poder mudar, revelar que aquilo não era apenas um capricho seu, mas uma demonstração única de sua afeição pelo antigo inimigo.

Contudo, compreendia que Ryuuzaki poderia deduzir aquilo corretamente. Para que se arriscar desnecessariamente se gestos eram suficientes e menos comprometedores? Não... Bastava-lhe fechar os olhos, contemplando seu infinito interior, potencializando o prazer crescente.

Beijando e mordendo seu pescoço com intensidade suficiente para deixar uma marca, L sentiu como se fosse outra pessoa. Era sua forma de mostrar que Raito era apenas seu, e ninguém, nem mesmo Kira, teria o privilégio de tocá-lo.

Raito permitiu uma maior aproximação, já praticamente incapaz de refrear-se. Não fazia mais sentido conter o deleite ou fingir que não estava gostando. Arranhava as costas de L e imprimia mais velocidade ao movimento do quadril. Sentiu, com agrado, seu membro ser manuseado com firmeza e, inconseqüentemente, gemeu. Agarrou com um dos braços a cintura de Ryuuzaki, como que lhe dando permissão para mais.

Pequenas gotas de suor caíam do corpo de L, misturando-se com o seu. As respirações altas e cortantes praticamente faziam sumir o som da chuva, que lavava os janelões ininterruptamente. Uma das mãos de Lawliet deslocou-se até seu couro cabeludo, já úmido, aprofundando-se em suas densas mechas castanhas.

Ryuuzaki desistiu de conter o gemido de prazer. Apertando seu corpo contra o de Raito, deixou que o peito pendesse para frente e a mente ficasse praticamente nula. A última coisa que fez, antes de chegarem ao clímax, foi beijá-lo com tudo o que podia.

Com todo o sentimento com que se achava capaz de demonstrar.

Então, tombaram no chão, ambos exaustos, ofegantes e satisfeitos. Na vã tentativa de reter o momento, mantiveram-se agarrados, respirando ruidosamente, enquanto o sangue inundado de endorfinas esfriava nas veias latejantes.

Raito encarava o teto distante. Ryuuzaki, o carpete improvisado.

**X**

Se aquele era um momento de fraqueza ou de revelações, nenhum dos dois estava interessado em saber. O que importava é que, de uma vez por todas, puderam ser sinceros. Pelo menos, o tão sinceros quanto dois dissimuladores profissionais conseguiam ser...

Quando pôde mover-se outra vez, Ryuuzaki puxou o mais jovem para seu peito e permaneceram ali. Deitados, aproveitando o momento de contato e carinho, desastrados demais para que ousassem dizer qualquer coisa.

"_É tão estranho..."_, Lawliet pensava, enquanto corria os dedos pelos cabelos, agora revoltos, do rapaz deitado sob um abraço. "_Esse calor no peito. Nunca acreditei que alguém conseguiria me deixar assim."_

Notou que o corpo de Raito estremecera e, aproveitando um pouco das habilidades conseguidas no MU, conjurou um cobertor para ambos. Quando percebeu que não era frio o problema dele, perguntou:

-Raito... tudo bem?

Uma mistura de prazer, com contentamento e coragem. Algo como o alívio de soltar um cinto que lhe comprimia o peito. Era assim que Raito se sentia. "Bem" não era a palavra ideal para exprimir o nível de sua felicidade. "Leveza", talvez fosse "leveza" a palavra exata.

Como uma branda brisa de liberdade: pela primeira vez em anos, sentia-se como um ser único dentro de um corpo, e não a metade mais fraca de uma alma.

_-_Raito-kun...?

"_Quando estou com ele é sempre assim"_, aumentou a força do abraço escondendo o rosto no peito de Lawliet. "_Desde o__ momento em que me tirou de meu inferno particular... __Ele sempre me lembra a liberdade, ao mesmo tempo em que me aprisiona. Me aprisiona estar do seu lado, depender dele assim. Mas isso parece me manter livre de mim mesmo.__"_

Se pudesse cristalizar o modo como o outro acariciava seus cabelos sem pressa, como sua respiração leve era bonita e como era agradável a sensação de proteção, Raito certamente não hesitaria em fazê-lo.

-Estou feliz – falou tão baixo que duvidava que o outro tivesse ouvido. Preferia assim, até.

Entretanto, ele sabia que quando acordassem o momento teria passado. Com doloroso pesar, tinha certeza de que a parte "forte" de sua alma retomaria as rédeas, e que muito provavelmente a relação entre ele e Ryuuzaki se degeneraria de um jeito irreparável.

E o momento ficaria esquecido. Como uma constrangedora e maravilhosa gafe.

-Já te disse que não vou deixar Kira vencer – a voz suave e meio rouca de L falou, como que lendo sua mente e acariciando os ouvidos. - Tudo o que um Deus precisa é de um carregador de lâmpadas, lembra?

Raito sorriu, já pouco se importando se Lawliet estaria sentindo suas lágrimas mornas no tórax. Apenas duas ou três, o suficiente para externalizar a intensidade de sua emoção. Fez que sim com a cabeça. Incrível como ambos ainda lembravam daquela conversa banal de tantos anos atrás.

"_Estava errado quando disse que era preciso ser pouco exigente para aceitar um 'carregador de lâmpadas'"_, acariciava o peito e os braços de Ryuuzaki. "_Eu não aceitaria nenhuma outra pessoa além de você. E não quero perder esse instante, nem para os meus sonhos."_

Beijou-o outra vez, como que para exprimir-lhe aquilo que não tinha coragem de traduzir em palavras.

A paz era tamanha que transbordava para L irreparavelmente. Seus olhos pesavam, como que protestando por tanto tempo insone.

Por um segundo, passou pela cabeça o porquê de nunca mais ter se deixado adormecer: uma vida incompleta, o esvaziamento de sentido e, principalmente, um _arrependimento em particular _o faziam oscilar entre pesadelos e tristezas diurnas. Esse último não confessaria a Raito tão cedo. Não havia motivos para estragar momento tão raro.

Sorriu e no instante seguinte esqueceu todos os problemas insólitos. Agora poderia fechar os olhos e descansar. Seus temores não o deixariam definitivamente, mas apenas por aquele instante, Lawliet poderia ser menos fraco. Nem que fosse nos braços de um alguém que não conseguia odiar.

No imenso hall onde uma vez haviam dado adeus, agora sorriam conhecendo-se pela primeira vez. Dois sorrisos, que eram tudo pelo que valiam.

O brilho compartilhado de um Deus solitário desperto e a aprazível iluminação do carregador de lâmpadas, imerso em sonhos...

**XXXXXX**

Dwight Everet alisava com esmero as roupas e o cabelo negro, afim de não deixar rastro de mais uma das "ações arriscadas " com o veterano e sub-líder, Braeden. Enquanto ele se trajara sem demoras e até mesmo limpara todos os vestígios do instante de fraqueza anterior, Braeden fazia questão de, com divertimento, demorar ao máximo panorama tão satisfatório.

O rapaz ainda estava com o peito nu quando um Dwight perfeitamente vestido disse, áspero:

-Poderia ser mais sucinto?

Braeden, que observava preguiçosamente o amante como um telespectador, sorriu apertando os olhos verdes.

-Posso, mas não quero – disse. Passava, sem pressa, a mão pelos fios dourados desordenados. - Acha mesmo que seus amigos não suspeitam do tipo de relação que temos?

-Pouco importa se eles desconfiam ou não. Enquanto não tiverem certeza, a situação está sob meu controle.

-Sempre um manipulador, Dwight-san – deu uma risada. Pareceria carinhosa, se Dwight não soubesse que se tratava de pura zombaria. - Achando-se um titereiro, quando na realidade é a marionete. Não foi à toa que no dia que pisou sobre areia movediça você ficou perdidinho...

Indigesto ao comentário Dwight aproximou-se, seriamente. Com ar grave, falou:

-Besteira – deu um tapa leve na testa do rapaz que o encarava de baixo. - Esqueça meu passado e termine de se vestir.

Como que um responsável cuidando de um filho particularmente preguiçoso, empurrou sua camisa para baixo do pescoço. Jogou-se, então, no banco ao seu lado, exausto. Braeden encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, dizendo:

-Lembra dos nossos planos que envolvem o Yagami-san? Pois eu trouxe alguns acompanhantes que podem nos ajudar muito.

-Já estão aqui?

-Não devem demorar.

-Ótimo.

Dwight encaminhou-se para a porta. Antes de fechá-la, virou-se outra vez para encarar a criatura de face de anjo que o seguia. Tanto fascínio o levara àquele tipo de situação: o que sentia pelo rapaz não poderia ser chamado de amor, mas ao mesmo tempo era suficiente para que satisfizesse sua líbido. Por enquanto, estava conseguindo obter apenas vantagens, mas por quanto tempo o imprevisível amante o consideraria "divertido"?

Ao chegarem no quarto de Raito e L, a situação estava próxima ao que imaginava. Lawliet ainda adormecido profundamente sobre um colchão, agora tinha a companhia de Raito, com o pulso colado ao seu. Kaida segurava a ponta de uma fita vermelha, cuja continuação perdia-se no invisível.

-Yagami-san partiu à procura do Lawliet-san faz muito tempo? - Braeden sorria. Maliciosamente, sabia Dwight.

-Pelo menos quarenta minutos – Kaida falou, entediada. - Esperava um pouco mais daquele garoto, está demorando muito!

O sangue de Dwight ferveu silenciosamente ao perceber o olhar atravessado de Braeden: claramente, zombava dele e de seu carinho por L. O amante, como ninguém, enxergava sua obsessão patética.

-Temos visitas, Kaida-sama – a voz potente de Ballard se fez ouvir no lado de fora do quarto – São dois dos liderados pelo Braeden-san.

Antes de deixá-los entrar, a menina girou os olhos na direção do sub-líder, como se o analisasse. Dwight restringiu-se a sentar no chão, contendo com perfeição o sentimento de raiva e angústia que lhe afligiam.

Os supostos liderados de Braeden, na busca pelo Last Heaven, entraram.

Everet olhou apenas uma vez, preocupado demais com a questão Yagami/Lawliet para se interessar pelas duas figuras exóticas. Afinal, se Lawliet não odiasse Yagami, poderia ser que estragasse todo o plano arquitetonicamente planejado sobre as falhas na construção do MU. Alguma coisa precisava ser feita e o mais rapidamente possível.

Dwight estava tão preocupado que não dava o menor valor ao fato de que os olhos perversamente assassinos de um deles não combinavam em nada com a barra de chocolate em que dera uma dentada. Nem, muito menos, o estilo do jovem ruivo que exercitava o vício do cigarro na boca e do video game na mão.

Para Dwight, não fazia a mínima diferença se eram Matt e Mello quem entravam na sala.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Então, que tal? Não falei que eles IAM aparecer? O momento finalmente chegou. xDD A história mal começou,** **e Matt e Mello têm funções muito importantes nela!**

**Notas finais? Bem... Esse foi, de longe, o capítulo mais difícil de todos. Tive que escrever e reeescrever várias vezes até encontrar um "clima" que me agradasse. Talvez seja por ser tão importante que demorei o que demorei para escrever (hmmm... n.n"). Mas gostei bastante do resultado final e espero que vocês também! **

**Apenas uma explicação: "ditirambo" é uma espécie de poesia/canção. Segundo o dicionário Michaelis: "****Composição de versos e estâncias irregulares que exprimem entusiasmo ou delírio." Nada demais, apenas uma constatação para quem ficou curioso.**

**Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos os que leram e não esqueceram dessa fic, mesmo após todo o tempo que estive ausente. Adoro vocês!**

**Kissus a todos!!**


	9. Reunião

**Pois é... Fic demorando, mas saíndo. Acho que vou acabar ficando especialista em pedir desculpas por tantos atrasos -.-  
Juro que não é proposital. Na época de aulas é praticamente impossível de postar, e como minhas férias atrasaram um pouco acabou que a fic demorou mais do que eu tinha planejado. Mas quem quer ficar ouvindo desculpas, hein?! O importante é postar essa bendita história! E é isso que estou fazendo agora!  
A idéia era postar os chaps 9 e 10 ao mesmo tempo, mas como estou esperando a betagem ficar pronta, devo postar em dois ou três dias. Além disso, o 11 já está parcialmente escrito e já organizei praticamente tudo o que vai acontecer até o final dessa fic. Ou seja, chega de enrolações e atrasos!**

**Peço desculpas a todos os que esperaram e também àqueles que eu possa não ter conseguido responder aos reviews! Agradeço muito também a quem voltou!**

**Como já faz uns três meses que não posto, inventei de fazer um _"Aconteceu nos últimos episódios..."_ só para inteirar quem já não lembra nada do que tá acontecendo aqui (porque imagino que ninguém vai se animar para reler tudo só para prosseguir u.u). Sei que isso é meio ridículo, mas... n.n""**

**Vá lá:**

_Raito Yagami e L se reencontraram no pós-morte, uma imensidão de vazio onde nada mais existe além do próprio pensamento e da alma, conhecido como MU. Cansados de vagar por este universo vazio e literalmente morto, muitos apenas sonham encontrar um "lugar" onde suas almas finalmente poderão encontrar descanso, deixando de existir para sempre: o Last Heaven. Foi com este propósito que Raito e Lawliet teriam sido "recrutados" no grupo de busca pela morte final liderado pela menina Kaida Sakuraba - falecida antes dos 14 anos - e composto pelo seu braço direito Ballard Flamme, pela jovem _quase_-hippie Blythe Kennedy e por Dwight Everet - que pela personalidade egocêntrica e especial afeto por L, Raito desgosta profundamente. Poucos capítulos atrás, foi descoberto que existem outros subgrupos de busca criados por Kaida e que, o mais importante deles, é o sub-liderado por um rapaz conhecido como Braeden. Ele parece ser movido pela curiosidade e vontade de se divertir, além de ter um interesse fora do comum em Dwight. Mello e Matt também estão nessa sub-equipe.  
_

_Após uma semana acostumando-se a nova "vida" no MU, acorrentado a L, Raito participou de cabos-de-guerra, relembrou sua infância, entrou em conflitos e precisou lidar com o sentimento de ser muito mais dependente de alguém do que estava acostumado. No fim de tudo, a relação entre eles torna-se muito mais complicada, principalmente quando Ryuuzaki decide perguntar se caso ele "tivesse um Death Note, ainda o mataria." A pergunta os deixa em conflito, até o momento em que Ryuuzaki desmaia bruscamente. Sendo a única pessoa que conheceu L em vida por ali, Kaida acha mais seguro enviar Raito para o inferno particular do ex-detetive e, após, fazer o trato de participar ativamente das reuniões do grupo e retirar as correntes que o prendem a Ryuuzaki, ele aceita. Depois de algum trabalho, Raito descobre que o inferno de L consiste em seu arrependimento de não ter passado mais "humanamente" sua vida e, no momento de fragilidade em que ambos se encontravam, conta para Yagami os sentimentos complicados a seu respeito. Com alguns conflitos, eles se beijam pela primeira vez e o relacionamento parece evoluir para um nível diferente..._

_  
Mas __Raito não vai aceitar tão facilmente as reviravoltas de seus próprios sentimentos.__  
E __Ryuuzaki parece estar envolvido numa traição que prejudicará Raito.__.._

**Espero que gostem da leitura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – Reunião**

Era como se sementes caíssem do céu. Som cascateante, abafado, maciço...

O barulho foi se reduzindo sem pressa, até parar de se espalhar pelo saguão oco. Não demorou para que a luz atravessasse suas pupilas fechadas, quebrando o conforto que a escuridão fria proporcionava.

Raito abriu os olhos e demorou pouco para se lembrar de onde estava. Desnecessário explicar o porquê de estar despido, nos braços de um Ryuuzaki igualmente nu.

"_Exatamente como o esperado... O que houve ontem foi real..."_

Levou uma mão à testa, percebendo-se numa das raríssimas ocasiões em que não sabia sequer por onde começar a pensar: antes mesmo de conseguir _começar_ a calcular o próximo movimento, vinha a dúvida a respeito de _se_ havia algo para ser calculado. Colocar as roupas e afastar-se eram as coisas mais impessoais que ele conseguia imaginar naquele instante. Receando acordar o outro, distraiu a mente analisando o ambiente.

O saguão não estava exatamente como o era antes de adormecerem. A chuva havia passado. Raios solares brandos atravessavam o salão, quase timidamente. Em sono solto, L dormia com o corpo levemente encurvado, com uma das mãos levada à boca e a outra em torno da cintura de Raito.

"_Eu não deveria ter adormecido," _lamentou-se o rapaz. "_Seria mais fácil se eu fizesse como ele, e nunca mais dormisse. Talvez assim..."_

Naturalmente, seu raciocínio da noite anterior fora acertado. Na hora, o que haviam feito saíra espontaneamente – com alguns tropeções e conflitos, mas de forma natural – e Raito pôde ter a felicidade de sentir-se livre como há muito não acontecia.

Horas depois, os primeiros sinais de arrependimento se manifestavam. Só de pensar em como L agiria ao abrir os olhos, o rapaz considerava o engano que havia cometido.

"_Quero sair logo daqui. Está quente."_

Tomando todo o cuidado para não fazer movimentos bruscos, Raito se afastou e foi procurar suas roupas, jogadas de qualquer jeito no assoalho. Lembrou-se que estavam utilizando as camisas para cobrir o chão e, com cuidado, tentou puxar a sua debaixo do corpo de Ryuuzaki. Por um instante, achou que fosse acordar, mas ele apenas murmurou alguma coisa incompreensível e tornou-se outra vez inacessível em sonhos.

"_Quando ele despertar... o que direi? Não é que eu não tenha apreciado a noite de ontem, mas como supostamente devo reagir? Como ele espera que eu reaja? Talvez, deva ser natural... É uma situação um tanto quanto embaraçosa, mas nada me resta além da verdade depois do que aconteceu..."_

Depois de devidamente vestido, Raito parou para observar o rapaz adormecido. Sua respiração era alta, mas parecia estar estar tendo um sono tranqüilo. Mordiscava o polegar como uma criança pequena, como sempre.

Não era uma cena nova. Durante a vida, na época em que ainda estavam acorrentados, muitas vezes L pegava no sono antes dele. Raito não tinha nenhum prazer especial em observá-lo dormindo, porém, muitas vezes se pegava o fazendo. Para o rapaz, era interessante notar como mesmo os grandes olhos observadores de L se fechavam para um repouso e o quão singular o detetive podia ser, mesmo quando adormecia. Várias e várias vezes teve vontade de rir, pensando em como, a despeito da genialidade real, Ryuuzaki _aparentava_ idiotice. Depois, se lembrava que agia estranhamente durante todo o dia, e tinha de conter o riso que servia como uma espécie de vingança por mantê-lo naquele bizarro cativeiro.

Agora estavam ali, numa semelhante situação, com a diferença de que, nesse momento, _ele_ havia optado por acordar ao lado de Ryuuzaki. Agachou-se próximo ao rapaz, desta vez, sendo atraído por algo mais do que mera curiosidade.

"_Ainda parece um tolo... Francamente, só um gênio como eu perceberia logo de cara que isso é só fachada. Sim, somente eu..."_

A situação dos dois era tão caricata que não conseguiu conter uma risada mais alta.

"_Eu e meu velho inimigo dormindo juntos. Se isso não for um romance barato ou uma piada de __mau gosto, devo estar sendo contagiado pelo senso de esquisitice dele. Que coisa..." _

O sono de Ryuuzaki foi se tornando mais movimentado até que os olhos se abrissem.

-Posso saber... o que é tão engraçado? - disse bocejando, esticando os braços num despreguiçar.

O coração de Raito deu um pulo de surpresa. Ficou mudo, imediatamente esquecendo de como havia planejado agir. Antes que se desse conta, L já estava sentado com o cobertor displicentemente jogado na cintura.

Ryuuzaki encarou-o por algum tempo, refletindo de que maneira deveria se comportar. Zapeando a TV, já havia visto casais que davam "bom-dias" carinhosos quando acordavam juntos, mas estava incerto a respeito de como fazer isso. Por via das dúvidas, deu-lhe um rápido beijo na bochecha, seguido de um "Bom dia, Raito-kun", que soou mais como uma pergunta do que como um cumprimento. Depois, foi a procura das próprias roupas.

-Ryuuzaki... - Raito procurou ignorar o embaraço que o súbito gesto lhe causou. Não era nada demais, afinal. O que haviam feito na noite anterior e um singelo beijo no rosto estavam em dimensões diferentes. - Sobre o que aconteceu ontem–

-Viu minha blusa, Raito-kun? Não a encontro...

-Está debaixo de você. O que eu ia dizendo é que estou certo de–

-Obrigado. Teria sido melhor eu ter conjurado um colchão. Minhas costas estão doloridas. Mas não importa, foi uma ótima noite. Você também achou?

Raito demorou um pouco para responder.

-Sim... – abaixou os olhos.

-Como está se sentindo? - havia um leve sinal de ansiedade naquela pergunta, como se ele estivesse querendo fazê-la desde o princípio.

-Estou bem.

-Isso é bom.

-Sim...

Séculos de silêncio se passaram. Eles sabiam que não haviam ficado mudos por mais do que alguns segundos, mas para ambos, o silêncio parecia correr várias vezes mais devagar. Então L sorriu, fazendo um movimento brusco com um dos braços. Uma cesta de piquenique de palha surgiu instantaneamente nele.

-Um pouco de café me parece bom para um despertar – ele dizia, já com xícara, prato e colherzinha em mãos. – Aceita um pouco? Café? Leite? Chá?

Raito quis negar a princípio, mas num suspiro respondeu:

-Chá está bom.

A toalha ficou lotada de guloseimas tão açucaradas que somente L poderia comer sem correr o risco de ficar diabético – em vida, é claro. No começo, Raito acreditou que Ryuuzaki teria o senso de conjurar algo salgado para ele também – arroz, ovos e até pães o deixariam satisfeito –, mas tão logo fez surgir uma pilha de marshmallows e um pudim de chocolate, L se concentrou na degustação de seus elaborados doces. Ficaram mudos outra vez. Apenas os sons de talheres se tocando e comida sendo ingerida quebrando o silêncio total.

Raito respirou fundo, considerando que seus mais de 190 pontos de Q.I. haviam sido insuficientes para impedi-lo de dormir com um sujeito que parecia uma criança devorando uma torta de Floresta Negra inteira no café da manhã. Contentou-se apenas com algumas xícaras de chá com pouco açúcar.

-Será interessante quando chegarmos ao feudo – Raito disse, depois da refeição, enquanto ajudava o outro a guardar as coisas na cesta. – Tenho certeza absoluta de que aquela pirralha Kaida vai ter alguns ataques nervosos, depois de tanto atraso.

-Ela tem reações divertidas – L coçou a cabeça, lembrando das pancadas que a menininha lhe dava quando se irritava por ser chamada de "_chan"_. - Imagino se decidisse conferir o porquê de tanta demora.

-Melhor não pensar nisso – respondeu, sombriamente. - Precisamos de uma boa desculpa para ocultar o que aconteceu.

-Ambos somos bons com mentiras. Esse é o menor dos problemas, Raito.

Por um instante, o rapaz pensou ter visto uma centelha de arrependimento passar no rosto de Ryuuzaki. Olhou de novo, e não percebeu nada: apenas o cínico e indiferente L de sempre.

"_Exatamente como previ." _Suspirou Raito. "_Esse é o momento em que fingimos que nada aconteceu e voltamos à normalidade. Será melhor dessa forma..."_

Levantou, levando a cesta e a entregando para L, que se desfez dela com a mesma velocidade com que a fez surgir. O garoto virou-se para olhar os janelões que transpareciam um azul brilhante pálido do céu das memórias de Ryuuzaki.

-Vamos logo. "_Eu não me arrependo do que fiz... Mas desde o começo isso não tinha como funcionar."_ Várias horas se passaram e eu detestaria ter que ouvir uma crianç–

Inesperadamente, os braços de Lawliet envolveram sua cintura enquanto ele lhe dava um abraço pelas costas, apoiando o queixo em seu ombro. Apesar da surpresa, Raito cobriu com suas próprias mãos as dele. L levantou um dos braços, acariciando as mechas castanhas que caíam na testa do rapaz, enquanto lhe beijava o pescoço.

-Não costumo fazer promessas, mas quando faço, nunca as quebro, Raito – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido com o hálito quente, exalando aroma de café. – A que fiz ontem, sobre não deixar Kira vencer, não expirou e nem deixarei que expire. Vou proteger você.

Passando os dedos pelas madeixas espessas de Ryuuzaki, o outro rapaz fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelo gesto. Se ainda estivessem no mesmo clima da noite anterior, seria provável que atrasassem _ainda mais_ o compromisso de voltar ao feudo. Ao invés disso, Raito se recompôs rapidamente.

Não, ele não se arrependia. Mas a maneira como L parecia acreditar na reciprocidade de aceitação de seus sentimentos o deixou irritado. Na verdade, ele gostava do ex-inimigo de um modo como não lembrava de ter gostado de ninguém antes. Porém, isso não mudava o fato de que se enojasse com essa sua súbita dependência, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de Ryuuzaki ser homem.

Repeliu-o com desajeito, fazendo com que caísse nos degraus da escadaria as suas costas, com uma barulho surdo.

-Não me trate como uma garota indefesa – Raito disse num tom frio e hesitante. - Não creio que você seja tolo ao ponto de crer que as coisas entre nós serão diferentes só por causa do que ocorreu ontem. Alguém tentando me proteger só seria irritante.

Retomando o controle da situação e diminuindo a exposição de sua fraqueza perante L, Raito sentiu alívio.

Mas a frieza cambaleou um pouco ao se virar para ver a expressão do amigo e rival. L lhe encarava nos olhos, ouvindo suas palavras, e ignorando completamente o ferimento que lhe manchava a ponta dos dedos da mão direita. Caíra de mal-jeito, de modo que fizera um corte na lateral do pé direito – talvez na quina de um degrau. Não parecia profundo, mas começava a pingar sangue no assoalho.

Dessa vez Raito _realmente_ pôde ver uma tristeza profunda na face de Ryuuzaki. Outra pessoa não teria percebido com tamanha facilidade, mas ele havia sido treinado para perceber o que se passava pela cabeça do outro – afinal, antes isso era uma questão de vida ou morte. Imediatamente, envergonhou-se pela brutalidade.

Essa face de Ryuuzaki se ocultou instantaneamente quando ele lhe sorriu, esfregando o próprio pé para estancar o sangramento, sem sucesso.

-É claro - disse. - A existência não é mágica. Nosso relacionamento não se tornará diferente por causa de uma noite. Estou ciente disso. Mas se acha que essas palavras serão suficientes para que eu me afaste, receio que vá ficar desapontado.

Ryuuzaki entendia seus medos e rancores. Ele próprio não sabia se ficaria confortável caso tudo fosse rápido demais. Pouco a pouco... Gradualmente chegariam ao ponto que almejava.

Raito não encontrou palavras para retirar a expressão anormalmente triste do outro de sua mente, então, combateu a outra causa de seu remorso, agachando-se e puxando o pé ferido do rapaz.

-Foi apenas um arranhão – disse sem mais nem menos, cortando um pedaço de sua manga para fazer a atadura. - Tratamos disso melhor quando chegarmos ao feudo. Como se machucou de uma forma tão banal?

Envolveu o corte com o pano, apertando-o com força para que o sangramento parasse. Mesmo tendo terminado a "medida emergencial", continuou agachado com os olhos baixos, comprimindo com os dedos o pé ferido e massageando-o levemente.

Ryuuzaki nada falou. Talvez se lembrasse, com ironia, que anos atrás naquela mesma escadaria, era _ele_ quem secava e massageava os pés de seu inimigo, de seu assassino.

A mesma pessoa que agora tocava em seus pés.

-Quando chegarmos lá alguém poderá tratar de você devidamente. Fiz um movimento exagerado... – então, levantou os olhos, sorrindo com o que talvez fosse constrangimento. – Mas, não se machuque tanto só por causa de um empurrão meu.

Deixando no ar essas palavras de dupla-interpretação, o rapaz se levantou e evitou seus olhos, encarando um janelão. Lawliet, ficou de pé logo em seguida. Sem dizer nada, puxou-o para um beijo nos lábios. Raito retribuiu, desistindo de seus pudores e planejamentos meticulosos. Enquanto suas testas se tocavam e os olhos estudavam-se mutuamente, o antigo detetive anunciou, num sorriso raro, aberto e puro:

-Vamos para casa.

_**XXXXXX**_

Os olhos dos dois rapazes, deitados lado a lado naquele quarto mal iluminado tipicamente japonês, abriram-se simultaneamente. Escuro, fresco, era um ambiente equilibradamente criado pela memória da líder. Depois de horas presos em lembranças instáveis, os dois rapazes suspiravam de alívio. Também foi simultaneamente que uma menina pulou nos pescoços de ambos, gritando seus nomes com fúria.

-_Vocês têm idéia de por quanto tempo eu tive que ficar segurando essa merda de fio?!_

-Bom dia, Kaida-chan – L falou, sem perturbação.

_-LAWLIET!! - _ela fez questão de deixar as unhas se encravarem em sua pele até que ele ficasse com uma tonalidade púrpura.

-Linda... e bem-humorada... como sempre.

-_Enfia essa droga de ironia no seu– _

Depois de ouvirem Kaida se lamuriar o tanto quanto ela considerava necessário ("_Devia ter largado vocês lá nas primeiras quatro horas!"_, "_Minha bunda ficou quadrada!", "Que demônios façam vocês sofrerem pela eternidade!"_), foi o momento de eles "explicarem" o porquê da demora.

-Aconteceram alguns incidentes – Raito falou com o tom casual de quem não tem culpa de nada. – Caí em sete memórias erradas antes de conseguir localizar aquela em que ele se escondia. Depois que o encontrei, acabei fazendo com que ele fugisse mais quatro vezes. Foi um trabalho mais complicado do que eu esperava.

-Yagami, seu idiota! Eu disse que você precisava se sintonizar bem com a mente do Lawliet-kun antes de sair por aí o procurando como louco!

Raito olhou para Ryuuzaki com tanta repulsa que parecia estar sendo obrigado a tocar em lixo industrial.

-Me "sintonizar" com esse sujeito? - riu com desprezo. - Como se nós tivéssemos algo em comum para que algo ridículo assim pudesse ocorrer. Eu te disse: somos inimigos. Apenas fui lá para fazer minha parte do plano, Kaida. Agora é o momento de você cumprir a sua.

A menina pigarreou de leve, constrangida. Levantou os olhos com a fúria de sempre e disse:

-Resolvemos isso depois, Yagami. Agora, quanto a você, Lawliet-kun... Precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu para que você ficasse nessas condições – ela o encarou seriamente, sentando-se ao seu lado com a postura rija. - Diga-me o que sentiu antes de _cair_ por completo.

As informações que L tinha não eram muito mais elucidativas que as de Raito. Ele descreveu o momento do jantar, bem como toda a discussão que haviam tido – tomando cuidado, como o outro rapaz tivera anteriormente, de evitar motivos mais "passionais" –, e em seguida falou a respeito do mal-estar que o atingira minutos depois, quando voltavam para o quarto de dormir, passando por uma forte tempestade.

-Foi parecido com o enjôo que se tem depois de comer alguma coisa salgada – falou.

-Você quer dizer, como o enjôo que se tem depois de comer muito... - Kaida corrigiu.

-Não. Quando se trata apenas de doces, não importa o quanto se come: a sensação é sempre agradável.

-Você é um caso à parte – a menina cruzou os braços. – Mas isso não interessa agora. O que mais sentiu?

Ryuuzaki levou o polegar aos lábios, obviamente concentrando-se para descrever com o máximo de precisão as sensações que tivera horas antes. Raito estava certo de que aquela não era uma tarefa tão corriqueira para ele: era normal que explicasse para pessoas "comuns" dados e fatos relativos a investigações criminais, no entanto, decifrar de modo claro uma _sensação_ não tinha muito a ver com as atividades que levava em sua vida reclusa.

-Dor no peito – L encostou no próprio tórax com a palma aberta. – Foi uma dor parecida com a de um ataque cardíaco. Também senti náuseas e queimação extrema no estômago. Arriscaria dizer que teria sido uma azia reforçada, caso a situação não houvesse se complicado tanto.

A menina acenou com a cabeça, murmurando alguma coisa que, mesmo apurando os ouvidos, eles não podiam entender. Raito olhou para Lawliet e percebeu que ele também não a compreendia. Kaida passava a mão nos cabelos negros nervosamente, enquanto dizia de olhos fechados as palavras misteriosas. Soavam como um grande cálculo ou, quem sabe, uma linha de raciocínio extremamente complexa.

"_Eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para pensar a respeito disso, mas há algo de suspeito nessa história. Houve algum motivo para que Ryuuzaki voltasse a seu inferno particular."_ Raito estreitava os olhos.

A jovem abriu os olhos, com as sobrancelhas talhadas em sinal de determinação.

-Compreendo – falou aparentando um cansaço que sua "idade" não deveria sequer conhecer. – Mais alguma coisa, Lawliet-kun?

"_Ela suspeita da interferência de alguém," _Raito continuou seu raciocínio, fazendo seu julgamento a partir da face preocupada da líder e do modo precavido como sua voz era entoada. "_Talvez acredite que isso não poderia ter ocorrido a Ryuuzaki a menos que 'alguém' tenha agido diretamente. E ela deve saber sobre esse 'alguém'. Não conheço muito sobre o MU, mas uma coisa é óbvia: essa pirralha tem poder suficiente para impedir que um estranho ataque bem diante de seu nariz."_

-Cair no inferno é como se _afogar_ – foi tudo o que o antigo detetive soube dizer com certeza.

A expressão preocupada dela se ampliou.

"_Ela já descobriu quem fez isso."_

Kaida suspirou, ficando de pé.

-Por que as coisas sempre saem mais cansativas do que planejamos? – murmurou. Depois se dirigiu aos dois rapazes que a analisavam. – Bem, o importante é que os dois estão saudáveis agora. Não precisam se preocupar com nada. Vou resolver tudo isso. Sei que vocês brincavam de detetives quando vivos, mas fiquem fora disso, ok?

Raito sorriu. Não era de sua natureza obedecer a ordens pacientemente. Aquilo, aliás, lhe soava como um convite.

-Antes de irmos, pode me fazer um favor, senhorita Kaida? – L arrancou o cobertor, expondo o pé ferido. – Uma pequena ajuda aqui seria bem-vinda.

Tocando na testa de Ryuuzaki com uma mão, e com a outra no pequeno corte, em três ou quatro segundos o pé estava sem uma única marca. Kaida fazia aquilo se utilizando de uma poderosa habilidade mental, desenvolvida ao longo de séculos que havia passado no MU. Raito cogitava que ela devia estar entrando em sintonia com a mente de Lawliet para que ele, por conta própria, fizesse a ferida sumir.

Depois que terminou, ela olhou desconfiada para ambos os rapazes. Sem muita paciência para interrogatórios, entretanto, ela se limitou a abrir a porta de correr japonesa, convocando-os para comer algo. Enquanto Raito passava, ela segurou a corrente que ainda o prendia a L, obrigando-os a parar.

-Acha que já posso? – perguntou a menina, olhando para as algemas.

O rapaz sabia do que ela falava. Refletiu um pouco antes de dizer:

-Sem dúvidas. E ainda espero a outra parte do nosso acordo.

-Você terá. Quer participar ativamente das reuniões, certo?

Um rangido metálico cortou o ar. Quando se deram por si, o elo físico entre Raito e Ryuuzaki estava em pedaços no carpete. A corrente estava desfeita.

A primeira coisa foi a pontada no peito. Depois, o oxigênio escapando dos pulmões. O fraquejar das pernas. Escuridão...

-Raito-kun!

A voz de L estava próxima, mas o mundo girava de uma forma que as noções de distância de Raito ficavam comprometidas.

-Raito, recomponha-se!

Ryuuzaki devia estar segurando-o pelas costas, pois ele sentiu-se sentar. O que era estranho pois o sangue subia para a cabeça enlouquecidamente, como se estivesse invertido.

_Quem sabe não estivesse mesmo? _

A gravidade não age no sentido que aponta para o centro da Terra?

Lógico.

Mas às vezes quando o coração entra em disfunção pode ser que bombeie com muito mais pressão que a habitual.

Isso ocorre devido à mudanças bruscas de pressão externa com mergulhadores, com astronautas,

ou...

"_Não. Por que estou pensando em lógica? Esse é o MU, Raito Yagami. Você não possui mais coração para ter disfunções ou dores, nem pulmões para que o ar possa sair. Esse é o MU!"_

O sangue voltou a descer. O universo estacou seu giro. As dores foram se amainando. Até o momento em que Raito voltou a enxergar perfeitamente Lawliet sobre ele, apoiando-o sentado numa de suas pernas dobrada. Kaida estava logo ao seu lado, observando-os, impassível.

-Por quanto tempo apaguei? – perguntou, tateando um pouco de suor na testa.

-Apenas por alguns minutos – L respondeu com um levíssimo sorriso. – Parabéns. Já não depende mais de mim para se manter aqui.

-Duvidava que eu fosse capaz? Pode afastar-se agora – falou.

Recompondo-se, saiu lentamente de perto daquele que o amparava. De certa maneira, estava aliviado pela presença de Kaida ali. Cada vez mais conseguia enxergar beleza em Ryuuzaki e temia que caso não houvesse alguém por perto, ele pudesse acabar fazendo ou dizendo coisas que não convinham em nada com a imagem que moldara para si. Era até mesmo agradável fingir (fingir?) que ainda se odiavam incorrigivelmente.

Quando Raito se reergueu, perdendo parte da palidez de desmaio, a líder anunciou:

-Quanto à segunda parte do acordo... Bem, teremos uma reunião amanhã, Yagami. Por hora, você pode se preocupar apenas em se alimentar bem e manter-se intacto.

Raito não precisou se questionar por muito tempo o que ela queria dizer com "_procurar manter-se intacto"..._

_**XXXXXX**_

Seis cabeças voltando-se para eles. Um aceno de mão. Um sorriso. Tosses incomodadas.

Raito analisou dois jovens estranhos sentados lado a lado.

"_Mais gente?"_

Ao redor de uma baixa mesinha de jantar, estavam os já familiares rostos de Blythe, Ballard, Dwight e do rapaz que chegara pouco antes de Raito entrar no inferno de L, Braeden. Blythe se levantara para acalmar uma tosse ansiosa, praticamente no mesmo instante em que Raito percebera estarem sentados dois rapazes desconhecidos. Era um ruivo de vestimenta chamativa e um loiro com uma grande cicatriz de queimadura na face, que pareciam bastante familiarizados com o ambiente. Havia uma aura de conversa interrompida.

L e Raito ficaram estáticos, esperando serem recebidos.

-Tão achando que isso aqui é algum tipo de hotel? - uma voz viva e alta ergueu-se sobre o silêncio. O dono dela afastou-se um pouco da pequena mesa, rasgando um sorriso nos lábios, enquanto prosseguia como se aquela fosse a continuação da conversa mais natural do universo. - O café da manhã já foi. Agora vão ter que esperar pelo almoço.

Curioso, Raito observou enquanto o desconhecido estalava os dedos, conjurando sem dificuldades três barras de chocolate. Escolheu uma delas para dar uma dentada, antes de desferir a ele um olhar agudo.

-Então _esse_ é o mauricinho que eu e o Near derrotamos - comentou, jogando o corpo para trás, apoiando-se num braço esticado. - Não tem cara de serial killer...

-Me desculpe? - Raito não se lembrava daquele rosto, mas não foi difícil deduzir de quem se tratava. Afinal, eram poucas as pessoas que conheciam Near. - Você é...

O estranho sorriu satisfeito com a expressão confusa no rosto de Yagami. Havia causado uma boa impressão.

-Me chame de Mello - disse. - Emocionante ver você por aqui, Kira.

"_Não é possível!"_, Raito pensou, escaneando a mesa, agora na direção do jovem ruivo, com grandes óculos redondos e amarelos, concentrado em algo sob a mesa que emitia uma leve iluminação em suas lentes, de modo que não lhe dignou a devida atenção. "_Eu, L... E agora _ele_?! Não há chances de isso ser só coincidência!"_

Se estivesse vivo, e ainda com o Death Note em mãos, Raito se empolgaria ao conhecer o rosto de um de seus maiores inimigos. Seu pai havia lhe dito o nome "_Mihael Keehl" _pelo transmissor pouco antes de morrer numa explosão – a que havia provocado a grande queimadura na cara do rapaz, talvez? -, mas o rosto de Mello ainda era uma incógnita tamanha que precisou da tola Kiyomi Takada para retirá-lo do caminho.

Era uma visão diferente – com toda aquela vestimenta de couro, além dos extravagantes apetrechos no pescoço e na jaqueta –, porém, nada que pudesse intimidar Raito. Já havia compreendido que quem quer que saísse da Whammy's House não podia ser muito comum.

Mello cutucou o amigo ruivo com um cotovelo. O rapaz meramente meneou a cabeça na direção de Raito e, sem maiores interesses, voltou seu foco àquilo que tanto lhe chamava a atenção: um videogame portátil. A fumaça cinzenta do cigarro em sua boca contrastava com as cores fortes das roupas. Seria ele também um antigo inimigo?

-Nos reunimos no inferno para um pequeno acerto de contas, Kira – Mello parecia deliciar-se com a idéia de rever seu assassino. Uma barra de chocolate ansiosamente girava em seus dedos, quase como se o rapaz mentalizasse uma faca ou uma pistola em seu lugar. - Eu, Matt, L e você! Ainda bem não termos o branquelo aqui, ele estraga qualquer festa.

Mello inclinou o corpo para frente e, por um segundo, Raito acreditou que ele fosse se lançar sobre ele com uma arma em punhos. Apesar de ter um sorriso nos lábios, o que faiscava em seus olhos era algo diferente. Não era ódio, mas definitivamente não era também um sentimento que lhe causava simpatia. Ao invés de tentar feri-lo, porém, o rapaz voltou-se para o game do amigo, começando a degustar uma nova barra.

Raito acreditava que veria L espantar-se tanto quanto ele com a presença de mais dois conhecidos, mas Ryuuzaki passou direto por eles. Dwight se levantou quando ele foi apertar sua mão, sorrindo aliviado.

-Como está se sentindo, Lawliet-kun? - os olhos azuis brilharam rapidamente. - Ficamos todos preocupados com você.

-Já estive melhor – L se fez de indiferente. - Entretanto, não temo outra recaída.

-Deve se cuidar – os olhos do rapaz escanearam os pulsos de Ryuuzaki e de Raito. Em seguida, sorriu. - Até que enfim, Yagami. Já era hora de parar de parasitar o pobre Lawliet-kun com sua fraqueza.

-E talvez seja o momento de você parar de parasitá-lo com suas bajulações - Raito rebateu.

O jovem ao lado de Dwight riu. Era Braeden, o rapaz cuja expressão vazia não inspirava aos olhos analíticos de Raito nenhum sentimento ou sensação de previsibilidade.

-Nesse ponto concordamos plenamente, Raito Yagami – o homem loiro passou a mão nos próprios cabelos ondulados que haviam caído no rosto durante o momento de risadas. - Dwight-san precisa parar de agir assim.

Ryuuzaki desviou, sem piscar, seus grandes olhos na direção de Braeden. Afinal de contas, quando se dirigiu certeiramente naquela direção, não estava empolgado para falar com Dwight, mas sim para aproximar-se mais da estranha figura ao seu lado.

-Já faz tempo, Braeden-san – disse, depois de um intervalo de ininterrupta análise. Não deu mãos para serem apertadas ou mesmo um gesto de cabeça.

Sem surpresa, o outro lhe ofereceu o mesmo tipo de vislumbre.

-Olá – falou com a voz arrastada. - Realmente. Mas suas olheiras me parecem melhor hoje, Lawliet-kun. Conseguiu dormir bem essa noite, ahn?

Ignorando os comentários, Raito e L terminaram de cumprimentar Ballard, que estava pacientemente sentado, observando o exterior e em seguida, Blythe, que não viu problema algum em dar um beijo aliviado no rosto de ambos ("Achei que fossem se matar de novo depois que se reconhecessem!") e resolveu servir o almoço um pouco mais cedo. Os dois não estavam com muita fome, uma vez que já haviam comido pouco tempo antes, mas era preferível se distrair com a refeição que permanecerem calados naquela sala com clima tão estranho.

Ryuuzaki não diria no momento, mas conhecia Braeden o suficiente para cogitar a hipótese de ter sido ele o responsável pelo seu fraquejar. Isso, mais o mistério do súbito cansaço de Kaida, davam à hipótese a percentagem de cerca de setenta e seis porcento de acerto.

"_Esse sujeito é perigoso,"_ pensava enquanto separava os legumes do caldo verde. "_Preciso me precaver melhor daqui para frente."_

Observou Raito, que parecia tão imerso em pensamentos quanto ele.

"_Será que você percebe o tamanho do problema em que estamos nos envolvendo, Raito-kun?"_

Satisfeito com o almoço terminado, Raito saiu da mesa, levando seu prato e talheres para a cozinha. Não havia dúvidas de que alguma coisa realmente estranha estava acontecendo ali e ele ficou aliviado com a idéia de pensar a sós na questão, enquanto lavava o que utilizara. Secava as mãos úmidas de água num pano jogado sobre a tampa de um barril, quando um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha.

Uma lâmina gelada se comprimia em seu pescoço.

-Pena não podermos morrer de novo, não é Kira?

Controlou o impulso de fazer um movimento brusco para afastar Mello e a gigantesca faca de cozinha. Congelou qualquer reação. Mesmo que não pudesse morrer, a dor de ter a garganta atravessada por uma faca estava longe de empolgá-lo.

-Diga o que quer – Raito se esforçou para mexer a garganta o mínimo possível. - Veio se vingar de mim, por acaso?

-Me vingar? Quem sabe... - apertou a arma com mais força. - Na verdade, eu não tenho muitos lugares para onde ir agora. Esse aqui é o mais confortável de todos, apenas isso.

Ele se calou, como se esperasse que o outro dissesse alguma coisa. Como isso não aconteceu, prosseguiu:

-Mas me deixa feliz saber que você morreu no final. Valeu a pena. Se não fosse por meu sacrifício, Near não teria vencido. No fim, quem ganhou fui eu!

-Se está tão feliz, o que quer? Garanto que tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer do que ser ameaçado com uma faca de cozinha.

Apenas para causar um pouco mais de dor, Mello pressionou a lâmina ligeiramente, para em seguida retirá-la. Jogou a arma manchada de vermelho de qualquer jeito num canto, antes de sorrir afetadamente para Raito.

-A gente ainda vai pagar nosso débito com você, Kira – em seguida fechou a cara, falando como quem promete algo muito sério. - Vamos aproveitar a coincidência de nos encontrarmos aqui, no vazio.

Ele saiu a cozinha com passos firmes e confiantes. Raito passou um pouco de água na ferida da garganta. Evidentemente, a intenção de Mello era apenas intimidá-lo, pois o corte era superficial.

Cansado de ser o mais fraco de todos naquele maldito lugar, tentou imitar o que Kaida fizera para fechar o ferimento no calcanhar de Ryuuzaki. Tocou com a ponta dos dedos o corte fino e vermelho no pescoço, fechando os olhos enquanto mantinha firmes as idéias de que não havia ferimento algum ali, que ele podia cicatrizar quando bem desejasse.

Tudo era uma questão de poder psicológico, afinal.

-O que está fazendo?

Abriu os olhos para dar de cara com o rapaz ruivo de óculos amarelos que trazia nas mãos seus próprios talheres e no rosto uma expressão curiosa e meio divertida. A tela do videogame piscava no bolso.

Raito se desconcertou com o inesperado, mas conseguiu não demonstrar. Sorriu como quem não se importasse, confiante.

-Um pequeno trabalho de cicatrização, apenas isso.

-Hmmm. Isso é difícil – atrás dos googles lhe desferiu um olhar descrente. - Posso ver?

-Não é algo realmente interessante.

-Mudar sua própria condição é bastante complicado. Eu só consigo conjurar meu DS e alguns games, o Mello só se importa mesmo com barras de chocolate... Com algum treino, talvez eu consiga um Playstation 3 em breve...

Raito ficou esperando que prosseguisse, mas aparentemente o assunto já havia acabado.

-Então...? - quis saber.

-Você não consegue, não é? - levantou uma sobrancelha.

Raito suspirou, começando a se irritar.

-Gente mentirosa bancando o _poser_. Eu, hein... - Matt murmurou para si, deixando seu pote de qualquer jeito na bancada de pedra. Sacou o DS do bolso, enquanto caminhava para fora.

"_Pelo menos não tentou arrancar minha cabeça com uma faca cega...", _pensou Raito.

Deixando a cozinha antes que mais alguém aparecesse, ele foi reunir seus pensamentos no jardim, à sombra da mesma árvore em que se sentara na semana anterior, na época em que ainda transcrevia os documentos antigos a respeito dos integrantes do grupo.

Estava inquieto com o rumo das coisas. Não gostava dos estranhos casos e coincidências que aconteceram naquele dia.

Primeiro L.

Agora Mello e seu amigo Matt.

Braeden e aquela feição indecifrável.

Dwight com suas ironias e bajulações...

"_É quase impossível que isso seja só coincidência. Há um universo inteiro no MU. Que quatro pessoas que já se cruzaram em vida se reencontrem tão rapidamente é praticamente um milagre! Ou... a armação de alguém."_

Por que ele próprio estava ali mesmo? Lembrava de ter perguntado à líder assim que chegara no feudo. O que ela lhe dissera? "Todos aqui possuem algum tipo de genialidade, Yagami-san. Precisamos disso para alcançar o Last Heaven." Estava certo de que era algo do tipo.

Pensando por esse lado, até que havia algum sentido no reencontro: L era o maior detetive do mundo, Mello era certamente um dos herdeiros do Lar Whammy e Matt, como seu amigo, também devia ter pertencido ao orfanato para super-dotados. Por tal lógica, se Near tivesse morrido, estaria ali também.

Mas algo não se encaixava bem.

"_Há uma discrepância entre o nosso nível de inteligência – pelo menos o meu, o de Ryuuzaki e talvez o daquele Mello – e o de Everet, Blythe e os demais... Talvez o critério não seja 'genialidade', afinal."_

Levou as mãos à cabeça, refletindo. Faltavam muitas peças naquele quebra-cabeça. Era impossível concluir algo definitivamente.

"_Vou deixar isso para depois da reunião de amanhã. Com certeza, terei maiores dados então." _

Pensando na reunião, pensou também em Ryuuzaki. Será que ele estava envolvido com aquilo? Será que havia realmente algo mais estranho acontecendo? E se houvesse, ele lhe contaria?

"_Duvido muito"_, riu-se. "_Ele é racional e calculista. Se alguma coisa estiver acontecendo de verdade, não vai me contar. Sentimentos não tem nada a ver com isso."_

De modo espontâneo, L fluía em sua mente. Começara com o que L pensava e agora tudo se alterava... Ryuuzaki beijando seus lábios, inundando sua boca de um gosto adocicado... Ryuuzaki passando as mãos pelo seu corpo, explorando-o, tocando-o... Ryuuzaki pressionando seu peso contra ele... Aquelas respirações entrecortadas, as palavras que lhe dissera... Até mesmo o desajeito. Havia muito sentimento contido, e eles lhe alcançavam.

"_Disse que me protegeria... E nem é de seu feitio. Que estúpido eu ter ficado feliz com isso!"_

Sorriu. Agradecia mentalmente por seus pensamentos não serem compartilhados. Por mais que se sentisse extremamente feliz com o antigo detetive, estava passando por sensações completamente novas e confusas. Queria estar com ele, falar abertamente a respeito das próprias emoções, tocá-lo e beijá-lo. Mesmo assim, logo que em sua mente vinham essas imagens, sentia-se ridículo por fantasiar com alguém, e ainda por cima, alguém como L.

Então, vinham aquelas palavras, que quebraram todas as suas defesas no dia anterior:

"Meu coração é seu brinquedo agora."

Aquilo soava tão bonito e profundo que o rapaz sequer podia acredita que tinha saído da boca de alguém tão pouco familiarizado com a sociabilidade como Ryuuzaki. Em seguida, pensava o quão pouco _ele próprio _ele havia vivenciado com sinceridade.

"_Ele não diria aquilo se não fosse a verdade, não é? Pode ser um grande mentiroso, mas não falaria algo do tipo sem um motivo forte."_

Talvez o motivo forte fosse mais egoísta, agora que desconfiava daquelas coincidências curiosas. Sedimentar confiança não era o ponto forte de Raito, e ele tinha noção disso.

"_Mesmo assim, ele não utilizaria este artifício. Não este..."_

Ficou boa parte da tarde ali. Distante de Ryuuzaki e de todo o resto, planejando o que faria no dia seguinte com as descobertas que fizesse após a reunião. Aproveitava a liberdade e a solidão, no fundo, sabendo que a melhor e mais estranha parte de seu dia seria quando pudesse se resignar a um pouco de enclausuramento com o recém-descoberto amante.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**O capítulo 10 já está prontinho e deve ser postado ainda essa semana ou no início da próxima. Só tenho que esperar pela betagem.  
Obrigada a todos que voltaram mesmo após tanta demora! Prometo ainda várias reviravoltas e muito, muito mais momentos LxR! xDD  
Espero mesmo que estejam gostando!  
E reviews são sempre bem-vindos! Críticas, sugestões, elogios... Está tudo valendo!**

**Até a próxima!**


	10. Nas entrelinhas

**Mais um capítulo lançado!**

**Dessa vez a demora não foi tanta, não? Mas, se não postei no tempo que tinha prometido foi por uma mistura de preguiça (minha e da beta, LOL), carnaval e um pouco mais de preguiça. Erm... essas coisas acontecem... n.n"  
Como a parada do "aconteceu no último episódio" parece ter dado certo, vou fazer isso no início de cada capítulo daqui para frente, apenas para relembrar partes mais importantes do que aconteceu anteriormente. Agora, se alguém achar isso idiota demais ou quiser fazer algum comentário a respeito, sinta-se à vontade para me esculach... digo, expor suas opiniões no review. n.n"**

_No capítulo anterior, Raito e L finalmente saíram do inferno particular de Ryuuzaki e voltaram ao feudo que serve de "quartel general" para o grupo de busca do Last Heaven. Apesar de tudo o que ocorreu anteriormente e de ambos nutrirem sentimentos um pelo outro, os dois rapazes ainda encontram dificuldades para expô-los. No entanto, eles prosseguem, cada qual a enfrentar as próprias dúvidas. _

_Paralelamente a isto, Matt e Mello apresentam-se como integrantes de uma das divisões do grupo de Kaida Sakuraba, esta, sub-liderada por Braeden. A "coincidência" de encontrar no MU tantas pessoas conhecidas faz Raito desconfiar: seria mesmo apenas "coincidência"?_

**Boa leitura a todos!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 - Nas entrelinhas**

Um banho quente ao cair do dia era basicamente o que Raito precisava para restabelecer as energias e fechar todas as linhas de raciocínio. Tirar Ryuuzaki da cabeça também era uma espécie de prioridade, mas isso estava mais complicado. Vestiu o confortável e fresco yukata, dirigindo-se ao quarto que era deles, com a idéia de ler algum livro.

Seu humor estava ótimo.

Afinal, agora que considerava a situação, ele já não podia mais ser chamado de um "pobre novato". Estava razoavelmente no controle da situação, manipulara resultados, chantageara, fizera trocas... Até pensara que poderia acabar arrependendo um pouco da maneira meticulosa como se aproveitara da situação de L, mas o caso é que se sentia extraordinariamente bem. Eles o haviam empurrado contra a parede e não era do feitio de Raito deixar seu destino nas mãos de outras pessoas, principalmente daquelas menos competentes do que ele.

Quando chegou ao quarto, Ballard estava nele, carregando para fora um futon e os cobertores dobrados nos ombros. Raito quis saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Agora que estão separados, Kaida-sama achou que fossem preferir ter quartos diferentes – o alemão alto e forte respondeu. - Mais privacidade para vocês... O quarto do lado está vago. É um pouco menor... Quer ele?

O rapaz deu com os ombros, respondendo que não fazia diferença, abrindo espaço para que Ballard passasse. O novo quarto compartilhava uma das paredes com o quarto de L e era cerca de um terço menor. Tirando isso era idêntico, com a mesma ausência de decoração e piso de tatame. Na verdade, preferiria continuar no mesmo lugar, mas sabia que seria esquisito se os dois, que supostamente se detestavam, continuassem a dormir sob um mesmo teto caso não houvesse necessidade. Lembrou de algo e perguntou vagamente:

-Por que ele precisa de um quarto se nunca dorme?

Raito não se recordava de alguma vez ter visto Ballard dizer qualquer coisa não relacionada a cumprir as ordens da pequena líder. Por isso ficou surpreso ao receber uma resposta completa:

-Nos primeiros meses que esteve aqui, Lawliet-san sempre tentava dormir. Acredito que fosse para esquecer das dores do inferno dele, mas com o tempo foi percebendo que, às vezes, dormir é pior do que se manter acordado.

-Pesadelos...

-Sim. Fica-se mais muito mais vulnerável a lembranças quando se está dormindo. Lawliet-san pediu ao Dwight-san para que o treinasse para não adormecer.

Raito detestava a sensação que lhe percorria a espinha cada vez que lembravam da intimidade de Ryuuzaki com aquele sujeito. Sentia-se tolo por ter um sentimento tão futilmente humano como o ciúme, mas não conseguia controlá-lo.

-Talvez hoje seja uma noite mais complicada para você também – Ballard continuou. - A primeira em que vai dormir sozinho no MU. Por isso que Kaida-sama pediu para que seu quarto fosse próximo do de Lawliet-san. Quanto a ele, nunca se sabe se vai decidir voltar a dormir. Quando acontecer, é bom que tenha um quarto.

O homem fez um meneio discreto com a cabeça e se preparou para sair. Raito o chamou uma vez antes que ele se fosse, no intuito de tirar uma dúvida que talvez se completasse com as informações que receberia na reunião do dia seguinte.

-Espere, Ballard-san. Isso não deve ser da minha conta, mas... por que você obedece tão cegamente às ordens daquela garotinha?

O alemão parou no corredor e lhe deu mais uma resposta completa:

-Kaida-sama pode parecer uma garotinha por fora, mas é uma líder sublime. Talvez ela tenha o gênio forte, mas é uma boa menina. Cada um de nós... Foi ela quem resgatou. E eu fui o primeiro deles. Ela saiu sozinha de seu próprio inferno. Depois, mais uma vez sozinha, resgatou pessoas que pudessem ajudar a acabar com nosso sofrimento, encontrando o Last Heaven. Eu, Blythe, Dwight-san, Lawliet-san, Braeden-san e todos os outros... Todos fomos ajudados por suas habilidades – balançou ligeiramente a cabeça, ponderando. - Menos você que já tinha no Lawliet-san seu elo com a vida...

-Já ouvi sobre isso... Mas qual é a tal "habilidade" dela que todos comentam?

Ballard pareceu desconcertado com a pergunta.

-Ela não gosta que falem disso. Apesar de eu considerar uma benção – ele murmurou para si um pouco. Raito ia percebendo que, a despeito de a princípio não aparentar personalidade, o homem não era uma mera extensão da líder. Talvez pudesse tirar algum benefício disso. - Colocando em poucos termos, ela tem capacidade de acessar as memórias das pessoas, obrigando-as a mudá-las de tal maneira que se pode perceber que está no MU.

-Porque a maior dificuldade aqui é perceber que morremos. Ela mencionou isso antes de eu entrar no inferno de Lawliet.

-O que Kaida-sama consegue fazer é obrigar a pessoa a vivenciar em seu inferno uma situação tão absurda, repulsiva ou extraordinária, que se dê conta de que nada daquilo é real. Para que saia do ciclo vicioso do inferno.

-Por isso algumas pessoas saem com traumas...

Ballard fez que sim, já começando a desconversar.

-Mas é melhor um pequeno trauma que o sofrimento eterno - dando a crer que era o fim da conversa, ele mais uma vez meneou a cabeça num gesto de despedida. - Precisa de alguma coisa a mais, senhor Yagami?

-Não. Obrigado.

O homem se afastou, engolido pelas sombras daquele início de noite. Raito começava a montar melhor as partes do quebra-cabeça... Talvez o motivo de Ryuuzaki não querer dormir não fosse o inferno em si – era tão monótono e frio que ele chegava a se perguntar se alguém poderia acordar suando e arfando com algo assim –, mas sim o trauma que Kaida havia lhe deixado, no momento em que o libertara.

Determinado a distrair a mente, sentou-se ao lado da grande pilha de livros velhos, escolhendo o clássico "_Heike monogatari"_ para ler. Deixou a lamparina próxima, para se esquecer momentaneamente do que o aguardava no dia seguinte e se deixou levar longe pela prosa poetizada.

Algumas horas se passaram até que foi pego distraído pela conhecida voz tranquila de Ryuuzaki.

-Não vai jantar? São mais de nove horas, Raito-kun.

O rapaz ergueu do livro os olhos castanhos, para encarar a figura ligeiramente encurvada de pé a poucos metros dele.

Talvez fosse porque houvesse abaixado a guarda por algum tempo, mas sua mente foi longe observando L. Como se impressas em películas de cinema, as imagens do contato íntimo que haviam tido horas antes passaram diante de seus olhos. Consertou a expressão antes mesmo de se tornar comprometedora, levantando e recolocando o livro na pilha.

-Não estou com muita fome. Talvez eu coma um ou dois onigiris antes de dormir. No máximo – ficaram frente a frente. - Você já ceou?

Ryuuzaki deu um pequeno sorriso animado.

-Na verdade, não – sacudiu a cabeça, transparecendo empolgação. - E nem quero. Parece que fizeram oden. Tantos legumes... Para quê? Eu devia ter conduzido algumas experiências para comprovar como vegetais podem ser nocivos – suspirou desolado, mas logo retomou a agitação. - Quando você for surrupiar bolinhos de arroz eu vou junto. Quero arranjar uma boa sobremesa.

Raito não conteve o sorriso.

-Quem disse que vou roubar? - balançou a cabeça. - Você também, pare de falar como uma criança que assalta a geladeira de madrugada!

-Então, me parece bom irmos agora. É porque estou certo de que se a Kaida-chan e a Blythe-san me pegarem comendo doces e pulando mais uma refeição, vou receber uma reprimenda. Isso não parece ser sem sentido para você, Raito-kun? Afinal, eu sempre apreciei doces e agora que morri não tenho mesmo que me preocupar com minha saúde. Não há lógica plausível.

-Bem, acho que a leitura já rendeu. Se quer tanto, vamos logo. Aproveitamos que todos estão na sala de refeições.

Por mais que não admitisse ser aquela uma "visita furtiva aos aposentos culinários" - como Ryuuzaki gostava de colocar –, para Raito a idéia de se esgueirar nas sombras, pisar macio e prender a respiração ao passar perto do cômodo onde os demais jantavam, era tola e heterodoxa demais para que pudesse manter a seriedade de um adulto.

Após Raito pegar dois onigiris, recheados com ameixas e algas marinhas, e colocá-los nos potes que L carregava na cesta – cheios de mochis, espetinhos de dango caramelizados, belos manjus recheados da massa doce de feijão azuki e uma inesperada torta alemã -, os dois olharam nos corredores antes de saírem. Tiveram que serem discretos e não apanharem demais, de modo que os outros não dessem falta.

Depois de ludibriarem Blythe – ela havia terminado de jantar mais cedo e passava pelos corredores no mesmo instante em que eles corriam pelo jardim meticulosamente tratado de Kaida –, dizendo que estavam indo caçar vagalumes – o que explicava as sacolas cheias e a correria, apesar de ser um motivo imbecil demais na concepção de Raito –, chegaram ao quarto de L.

Raito praticamente se jogou no chão, caindo sentado, ofegando e sorrindo com tanta bobagem.

-Não precisávamos ter mentido para ela – disse, mas seu sorriso mostrava que não estava com nem um pouco de remorso. - Podemos andar pelo jardim quando bem quisermos, Ryuuzaki!

-Mas o doce tem um sabor mais agradável quando obtido em situações adversas – retirava-os da cesta de palha que gostava de conjurar.

Raito observou curioso.

-É verdade, eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso...

-Doces também fazem parte das minhas análises, Raito-kun. Às vezes são mais interessantes que os casos que investigava... Conduzi diversas experiências quando morava na Whammy's.

-Não é disso que estou falando. Apenas fiquei curioso agora pelo porquê de você não conjurar diretamente seus doces, uma vez que conjure sempre aquela cesta de palha. Aquele tal de Mello pode conjurar chocolates e é mais novo aqui que você.

L pareceu amuado, e se concentrou ainda mais nas camadas grandes e retangulares da torta alemã.

-É porque Kaida-chan impôs um bloqueio para minha habilidades de conjurar doces nos domínios dela. Só consigo fazer isso quando estou do "lado de fora", como quando estávamos na minha memória. Aqui dentro... - disse mais baixo, como se fosse constrangedor. - ...ela diz que não é saudável...

Raito congelou.

-Não creio! - exclamou, com empolgação demais para o gosto de L. – O soberbo-maior-detetive-do-mundo sendo mandado por uma garotinha!

-Não é como se eu tivesse escolha – corou um pouco, coçando um pé no outro. - Esse universo é dela. Mello e Matt estão com Braeden e estou certo de que ele ignora essas leviandades, contudo ela...

Como Raito agora estava distante, pensativamente rindo como que vitorioso, esquecendo da presença do próprio Ryuuzaki, este escondeu os bolinhos de arroz que eram destinados a ele, nas costas. Ao dar-se conta do sumiço e procurar sua refeição, o mais jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha para o detetive.

-Estou vendo daqui – falou, sério. - Agora, deixe de agir de forma imatura e me dê meu jantar.

-Não faço idéia do que se refere. Não estava ignorando até agora a pouco minhas explicações? Volte a rir, por favor, Raito-kun...

-Tudo bem, Ryuuzaki – tentou pegar os bolinhos, mas o outro os afastou. - Que engraçado... Não seja criança.

Quanto mais se aproximava mais Ryuuzaki afastava as mãos. Raito foi se aproximando, praticamente sentando-se em seu colo. Até que fez um movimento brusco de braços e L caiu deitado no chão. Com as costas exatamente sobre os bolinhos.

-Olha só o que você fez! – O que era para ser uma reclamação, acabou soando mais como parte da brincadeira. Raito percebeu sua posição sobre o tronco de L. As cabeças tão próximas que ele podia sentir a respiração agitar os fios de seu cabelo. Perdeu a linha do raciocínio. - Agora vou ter que voltar lá ou... ser obrigado a comer uma dessas porcarias cheias de açúcar... que você adora.

Ryuuzaki pôs uma mão em sua face, acariciando-a quase sem tocar. L puxou a nuca do rapaz para baixo. Os olhos se encontraram por breves segundos antes de um beijo doce e profundo irromper nos lábios.

-Sinto por isso – Ryuuzaki se sentou, segurando a cintura do outro para que não caísse com o movimento. - Posso promover uma nova visita furtiva aos aposentos culinários...

-Não é necessário – se recompondo, ajeitou o cabelo castanho, afastando-se um pouco das pernas do outro. - Agora vou comer o que você trouxe mesmo. Ryuuzaki, está cheio de arroz nas suas costas.

Como o outro não conseguiu limpar sozinho, Raito teve que ajudá-lo. Depois, jogaram a sujeira dentro da cesta conjurada de L e terminaram as refeições. Conversaram um pouco sobre o livro que Raito estava lendo, antes de chegarem ao assunto que o rapaz estava curioso desde a manhã.

-Há quanto tempo você sabe que os tais de Mello e Matt estão no grupo? - perguntou diretamente.

L o encarou nos olhos, jogando de lado o livro que havia pegado para mostrar uma referência interessante. Disse:

-Soube que chegaram a este feudo mais ou menos dois meses antes de você. Apesar de terem morrido só alguns dias depois, eles foram mais fáceis de localizar.

-A Kaida faz isso muito bem, não?

Analisando a expressão vazia de Raito, L não encontrou motivos para dissimular.

-Andou coletando informações, Raito-kun – constatou. - É verdade, foi ela quem nos encontrou e nos trouxe à consciência.

-Conversei com Ballard. Inteirou-me de aspectos realmente interessantes. Na verdade, eu desconfio que...

Deixou a voz morrer. O rapaz ia confessar a Ryuuzaki suas suspeitas sobre a idéia de não ser a "genialidade" o critério utilizado pela líder para recrutá-los, mas em seguida, ficou em dúvida: será que ele já não sabia disso? E se, no fundo, L também se encaixasse dentro do esquema que ele começava a acreditar estar sendo armado?

Não, não... Ryuuzaki podia mexer com muitas idéias suas, mas sua razão e desconfiança ainda estavam saudáveis e funcionando muito bem. Se realmente houvesse algo, ele não iria querer que os inimigos soubessem que ele já desconfiava. Era melhor se fazer de desentendido por um tempo, aproveitando as guardas baixas para investigar sozinho.

Como L ainda o encarava, esperando que prosseguisse, Raito emendou:

-...desconfio que o motivo para que você não durma não seja realmente o medo de seu inferno particular.

Ryuuzaki não mudou a expressão. Voltou a atenção a um livro, que segurou pelas bordas como se estivesse sujo.

-Ballard disse que para sair do inferno é preciso criar uma situação-limite – Raito continuou, desejando mais a atenção do outro. - Mas quando fui ao seu inferno, não o achei matéria para pesadelos... Foi a "situação-limite" que o deixou assustado demais para dormir. Esse é o meu palpite... Agora qual foi ela, eu não estou certo. Mas não pode ter sido aquele inferno, tão banal e monótono.

Raito não falava aquelas coisas com o intuito de ser cruel ou ferir. Na verdade, apenas precisava arranjar um bom motivo pelo tempo em que ficara hesitante, decidindo que não contaria sua real suspeita. Se falasse de algo leviano e nem um pouco constrangedor, estava certo de que L desconfiaria.

-Talvez tenha razão – um L agachado e com os grandes olhos voltados para o livro falou. - Pena não ter um inferno tão emocionante como o seu.

Captando o tom de desagrado, Raito suspirou.

"_Pelo visto, não é algo de que ele queira falar agora... Mais tarde, quem sabe."_

O rapaz se levantou, ajeitando o yukata, já de saída.

-Bem, não vou importuná-lo mais. Boa noite, Ryuuzaki. Nos vemos pela manhã.

Antes que pudesse dar um passo, teve a mão direita apertada e foi obrigado a parar. O rosto de Ryuuzaki, fracamente iluminado pelas chamas, lhe sorriu com amabilidade.

-Mas, graças a você, ontem consegui dormir pela primeira vez em meses. Gostaria de continuar a ser curado desse jeito – beijou a ponta dos dedos do rapaz. - Boa noite, Raito-kun.

Raito se dirigiu ao seu quarto, com a ponta dos dedos da mão direita queimando e o estômago a formigar.

Uma sensação bizarramente familiar àquela que sentia sempre ao tocar na agourenta capa do caderno que fizera seus dias menos entediantes...

_**XXXXXX**_

Aquela era uma sala ampla, retangular, com um grande Buda dourado na ponta oposta ao portão de entrada. O piso de tatame imaculado se estendia de um lado a outro, sua largura e comprimento contornados simetricamente por mais de dez e quinze velas, respectivamente. Não havia mesas, apenas pequenas almofadas nas extremidades dispostas retangularmente, onde cada um dos convidados decidiam se sentar, pacientemente esperando o início da reunião.

Raito havia sido um dos primeiros a chegar. Eram sete horas da manhã e apenas dois estranhos estavam lá, conversando lado a lado – um homem começando a ficar calvo e uma mulher de meia idade, ligeiramente acima do peso. Ficou durante um tempo prestando atenção ao que diziam, mas uma vez que captou as palavras "ensolarado" e "tempo bom", decidiu fechar os olhos e se concentrar em que deveria apreender durante a reunião.

Primeiramente deveria captar se ela era de verdade mesmo ou só fachada.

Depois, saber o que realmente estava acontecendo e o que queriam.

E, por último, se fosse o caso, encontrar maneiras de se manter por cima, sem aparentar desconfiar de qualquer coisa.

"_Existindo ou não algum problema ou armação, devo saber no final da reunião de hoje."_

Alguns minutos depois, já havia chegado mais um estranho – uma moça, pouco mais velha que Raito – e alguém que ele desconfiava que teria sido melhor não se encontrar tão cedo: Braeden, o sub-líder, tocando curiosamente no Buda dourado.

O ambiente mudou.

A conversação trivial entre os dois estranhos acabara e, tanto eles quanto a moça sentada logo a frente dele, ficaram com a coluna rija e a expressão de respeito quase religioso. Raito virou a cabeça um pouco para acompanhar os movimentos sem sequência lógica de Braeden. Ainda não conseguia compreendê-lo. Parecia "vazio" demais para ser considerado interessante, e ao mesmo tempo, ameaçador demais – os estranhos de coluna reta demonstravam isso – para ser ignorado.

Repentinamente ele se virou em sua direção, sorrindo. Se havia alguma coisa que incomodava Raito era aquele sorriso fixo no rosto do jovem rapaz misterioso, quase como que esculpido em sua face. Ele deu alguns passos em sua direção e sentou-se logo ao seu lado, como se aquele fosse seu lugar habitual. Os estranhos pareceram ainda mais tensos.

-Yagami-san, acho que ainda não fomos apresentados propriamente – Braeden disse, voltando o tronco para o outro e dando a mão para um cumprimento. - Sou Braeden Hyperion, sub-líder de um dos grupos de Kaida-san. Prazer.

-É verdade, quando nos conhecemos eu estava num momento emergencial – precavido, Raito aceitou o gesto brevemente, procurando extrair do jovem o máximo de informação possível através da maneira como sorria, falava ou sentava, mas não obteve êxito. - Raito Yagami.

-Fiquei sabendo que foi bem no resgate ao Lawliet-san. Melhor do que se esperaria de alguém que está aqui há tão pouco tempo. Considero isso muito interessante.

Raito apenas balançou a cabeça, seriamente. Braeden fincava os olhos verdes nele, como se pudesse ler sua mente.

-E alguém já tem alguma idéia do que houve com Lawliet-san para ter essa recaída tão esquisita? - O rapaz misterioso perguntou.

-Não que eu tenha sido informado.

-Bem, talvez seja melhor descobrir logo: quanto antes se investigam os sintomas, mais rápido chega-se à conclusão da doença. Não concorda, Yagami-san?

Foi a vez de Raito desferir ao outro um olhar capaz de atravessá-lo. Quase pôde fazer valer sua habilidade de analisar mentes, descobrir intenções. Mas cada um dos feixes dos olhos castanhos de Yagami foram refletidos pela ausência de presença de Braeden. Este apenas sorriu com mais intensidade, desviando o olhar de sua tez apenas quando alguém – possivelmente mais interessante – apareceu.

-Dwight-san!

Braeden se levantou para cumprimentá-lo com o que pretendia que fosse um abraço, mas que acabou virando – por imposição de Dwight Everet – um impessoal aperto de mão. Os dois foram se sentar a partir do quarto travesseiros à esquerda de Raito, com Braeden conversando animadamente sobre banalidades com o impassível Dwight. O clima ficou mais leve.

"_Não gosto da relação desses dois. Seja lá o que for, eles estão envolvidos em alguma coisa." _

Cerca de vinte minutos se passaram antes que todas as almofadas estivessem ocupadas. Ryuuzaki chegara pontualmente na hora do encontro – às 7:30h –, pouco depois de Mello e Matt entrarem, desviando a Raito um olhar insolente e desapontado, respectivamente, que ele fez questão de revidar com um sorriso destemido. A última pessoa a entrar foi a pequena líder Kaida, cheia de olheiras e aparentando muito, muito cansaço.

-Bem, vamos começar nossa reunião mensal, digo... semanal – ela bocejou. - Colocando como tópico central a necessidade ou não de... de... Era o que mesmo, Ballard? Ah, sim. A necessidade ou não de reunirmos mais "peças" para que o projeto Last Heaven se concretize.

-Kaida-chan não me parece bem – agachado em seu travesseiro, ao lado de Raito, L levou um polegar à boca, fixando as grandes orbes na menininha. - Ela não tem mais necessidade de dormir. Por que fica bocejando?

-Talvez algo a esteja preocupando ao ponto de deixá-la mais cansada...?

-As chances de ter algo a ver com minha recaída são razoáveis. Estou certo de que ela disse que cuidaria do "problema" sozinha.

-O que significa que realmente existe um "problema".

A reunião transcorreu monotonamente durante mais de três horas, com os integrantes mais antigos falando na maioria das vezes sobre coisas que Raito ainda não compreendia bem, mas foi arquivando mentalmente. Blythe dissera algo sobre "habilidade de acesso", e Dwight concordara mencionando uma tal de "ilusão de paraíso." No momento em que a estranha acima do peso falou que estava "na hora de terminar de vez com a busca", sendo necessário encontrar um tal de "Kenji", houve um pequeno burburinho de discordância e concordância. Nesse momento, Raito olhou para Mello e Matt, apenas para confirmar que a expressão de ambos estava sombria o suficiente – o ruivo havia até deixado um piscante DS de lado – para saber que o assunto era sério.

Kaida permitiu que a discussão continuasse por dois minutos antes de interrompê-la definitivamente.

-Certo, certo – a menina abaixou um pouco da frizz do cabelo. - Não adianta discutirmos desse jeito. Levante a mão quem concorda com a idéia da Madalena, por favor.

Vinte e quatro dedos esticados apontaram para o teto. O que significava que havia mais votos favoráveis que contrários, uma vez que trinta e seis pessoas estavam sentadas na sala. A líder deu um suspiro meio bocejado.

-Quem discorda pode me dar as razões plausíveis? - perguntou.

Ballard, um dos doze que discordavam da idéia da mulher chamada Madalena, falou com a voz potente:

-Não temos o direito. Nada garante que ele já não tenha encontrado a paz interior. E Kenji é um excelente viajante do MU, podemos demorar anos só para localizá-lo. Tempo esse que poderíamos estar usando em coisas mais úteis.

Kaida balançou positivamente a cabeça, meio distraída. Ela também não havia levantado o dedo, mas Raito ficou imaginando se, por presidir a reunião, não teria direito de voto.

-Que burlesco, Ballard-san! - A voz do sempre bem-humorado Braeden se levantou sobre o murmúrio. - Me magoa que subestime minhas habilidades!

Todas as cabeças se voltaram para o rapaz. Mesmo Ryuuzaki parecia interessadíssimo no que ele tinha a dizer.

-Todos sabem que, se não fosse a minha magnífica habilidade de alcançar os paraísos particulares, normalmente tão distantes de nós, andarilhos do MU, eu jamais teria conseguido chegar ao posto de sub-líder – Braeden falou num tom confiante. - Acha que não posso encontrar aquele covarde do Kenji? Me dê seis meses, não, no máximo quatro, e ele estará aqui, em nossas mãos. Completamente útil aos nossos propósitos.

-Mas não vê que é errado? - Ballard insistiu. - Ele já não é um dos nossos. Deixe-o passar a inexistência como bem desejar.

-Kenji foi um idiota covarde e desprezível que nos deixou. Depois de extrair para si a estabilidade e paz de espírito simplesmente abandonou o grupo, sem deixar nada em troca pelos tantos anos de favores – ele se virou, sorrindo simpaticamente para a líder. - Não é verdade, Kaida-san?

Ela espalmou uma mão na própria testa, como que se sentindo contrariada. Houve silêncio por alguns segundos, até que ela concordou com as afirmações de Braeden.

-Sim... É imperativo que encontremos Kenji. Ele... Ele, com aquelas habilidades... Vai nos dar a última peça do quebra-cabeça pelo Last Heaven. Estou certa. Não há porque adiarmos mais isso.

Braeden gostou da resposta, se levantou e começou a perambular lentamente pelo aposento.

-Me dêem alguns meses para localizá-lo. Se ele realmente está num paraíso particular, esse será um trabalho para mim. Caso tenha caído de novo no inferno, o que não acredito que tenha ocorrido, deixarei o trabalho para a senhorita, Kaida-san. Quando o encontrar, vou querer uma pequena equipe de busca. Kenji é escorregadio, se me lembro bem... Apenas eu e mais quatro voluntários... Mas resolveremos isso depois, preciso começar logo – fez uma exagerada saudação. - A reunião terminou?

Kaida olhou ao redor.

-Sim. É suficiente por hoje. Empenhe-se ao máximo, Braeden.

Ele mais uma vez se curvou.

-Nada menos que isso, senhorita.

Sem mais delongas, trinta e quatro pessoas foram saindo da sala, alguns visivelmente contrariados – como Ballard –, outros empolgados – a tal Madalena era uma delas. E ainda havia Kaida, cabisbaixa e exausta, aparentando muito mais idade do que seus treze anos terrenos dariam a crer.

Por fim, apenas Raito e L permaneceram na sala, cada qual reunindo seus pensamentos. Quando Ryuuzaki se pôs de pé, convocando o outro para dar fim aos restos de onigiri da noite anterior que ficaram na cesta de palha – seriam jogados às carpas –, o rapaz meneou a cabeça, não desejando aparentar distração. Enquanto percorria o trajeto, entretanto, sua mente estava preenchida de suposições.

"_Não há como me certificar de que a reunião de agora tenha sido real ou apenas uma réplica para me ludibriar. E se as reuniões reais forem celebradas em outro lugar? Eu poderia perceber caso algum deles estivesse ausente, e desconfiar, o que fará com que tomem medidas de precaução extras. Não. Estou indo pelo caminho errado. Esse é o MU. Não tenho certeza se eles podem ou não estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo, ou até que ponto suas habilidades vão", _discretamente olhou para L, a poucos passos dele. Carregava a cesta com ambas as mãos, na ponta dos dedos. "_Estou num jogo em que não conheço as regras... Uma semana foi pouco tempo. Preciso de algo que me dê mais firmeza. Devo conhecer mais."_

O que mais o deixava desconfiado era a missão de Braeden, para os quais quatro pessoas seriam recrutadas. Ela havia sido prevista por Raito.

"_Eles têm Ryuuzaki, portanto, devem saber que estou procurando uma prova de que isso não é uma enrascada. Mas justamente para não darem pistas de que sabem como penso, vão deixar que eu tome conhecimento de suas intenções 'verdadeiras' de uma maneira indireta. Uma missão para 'provar' a veracidade de seus objetivos seria a escolha mais óbvia, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Mas, quatro meses não seriam demais apenas para me enganar? O que ganhariam com isso?"_

-Aqui está bom – Ryuuzaki parou a um passo das pedras ornamentais nas bordas do lago onde peixes coloridos dançavam.

-Então, apareceu mais alguém... Diga-me, Ryuuzaki, quem é Kenji?

O ex-detetive se agachou, dando os restos do bolinho esmagado para os nobres peixes pintados.

-Não cheguei a conhecê-lo. Foi embora antes de eu me juntar ao grupo – respondeu o rapaz. - Mas sei o que dizem dele porque é relativamente famoso por aqui. O nome é Kenji Sakuraba. É um dos irmãos mais velhos da Kaida-chan.

Raito descruzou os braços, e deixou o queixo cair.

-Irmão?

-Sim. Um deles. Ao que parece, ela tinha outro, mas Kenji foi o único que conseguiu encontrar no MU. Talvez o outro tenha alcançado o paraíso particular, bem como o pai e a mãe dela. Ela conseguiu resgatá-lo algum tempo depois que saiu do próprio inferno e dizem que ele estava num péssimo estado quando apareceu. O inferno deve quase tê-lo feito enlouquecer, mas Kaida-chan e o resto do grupo o restauraram e, com o passar do tempo, ele se tornou quase tão habilidoso quanto a irmãzinha. Dizem que ele teria se tornado o sub-líder, e não Braeden-san, caso não tivesse desaparecido repentinamente.

-E por que ele foi embora? - Raito perguntou, embora tivesse o palpite de que o nome daquele jovem misterioso não estivesse envolvido na história por coincidência.

-Ninguém sabe – L terminou de dar a comida às carpas, sacudindo a cesta de ponta-cabeça, e continuou a mirá-las, com um polegar nos lábios. - A crença geral é de que ele finalmente havia se recuperado o suficiente para deixar o feudo e procurar o Last Heaven sozinho, deixando as pessoas que o ajudaram para trás. Mas isso não parece estranho para você, Raito-kun?

L ficou de pé, batendo as mãos para tirar o que sobrara de migalhas. Raito concordou:

-Por que ir embora quando se pode ganhar tamanha importância dentro do grupo? Participar de uma equipe numa posição de comando seria, em tese, muito mais útil para encontrar o Last Heaven, que voltar à estaca zero, sozinho. Me parece bastante conveniente que ele tenha desaparecido justamente no momento em que o sub-líder seria escolhido. Na verdade, é óbvio até demais...

Ryuuzaki balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-É também o que penso. Mas você vê as reações que aquele homem celta provoca nos demais? Ele é perigoso.

-Não consigo perceber qual é a verdadeira natureza dele.

L encarou-o muito seriamente.

-A verdadeira natureza dele é exatamente a que está mostrando, Raito-kun. Ele faz questão de parecer transparente como vidro. Demora um pouco, entretanto observando com cautela é possível perceber que ele só se importa com uma coisa realmente: diversão. E não interessam quais métodos utilizados com esse objetivo.

Sorrindo com ironia, Raito falou:

-Mas parece que realmente tem alguma preferência pelo Everet.

-O que não altera seu gosto por coisas que o divirtam.

Os peixes davam curtos saltos com o focinho um pouco para fora d'água para alcançar os pedaços de comida atirados. O sol queimava em suas cabeças com intensidade, a despeito da brisa fresca que batia. Ryuuzaki olhou ao redor e constatou que estavam sozinhos. Nesse momento, com algum desajeito, segurou a mão de Raito.

-Pelo menos teremos quatro meses de descanso – disse, de maneira frugal.

-Acredita que... Braeden demore tudo isso?

-Será um tempo consideravelmente curto no que se trata de Kenji Sakuraba.

L estava realmente tenso com tanta falta de palavras, tanta seriedade. Esperava uma reação mais enérgica da parte de Raito. Talvez uma efusiva negação de qualquer relacionamento íntimo entre eles – e se fosse isso, ele realmente estaria preparado. Mas aquele silêncio, aquela ausência de sentimento, o deixava dezenas de vezes mais preocupado do que quando Raito tentara bater nele por ter ousado beijá-lo.

-Sim – Raito comentou com o olhar perdido nas carpas. - Talvez... Quatro meses com alguém como você seja suficiente para me acostumar com as esquisitices.

-E eu com sua vaidade ignorante – Ryuuzaki falou sério, mas aliviado. Demoraria para que aquela atmosfera estranha caísse por terra completamente, mas ele teria paciência.

Porque valia a pena o desafio de tentar escavar as profundezas do caráter de Raito, apenas para satisfazer a esperança de encontrar algo mais açucarado do que aquela ácida fachada de "rapaz sério" e manipulador. Talvez houvesse algo de egoísmo nisso, considerou Ryuuzaki. Afinal _ele próprio_ era um manipulador. A imagem de um Raito livre e de mente aguda era uma das coisas que mais o atraíam e, entretanto, era ridículo tentar esconder de si mesmo que o deslumbravam os pensamentos do rapaz ajoelhado aos seus pés, confessando-lhe mais sentimentos do que habitualmente expunha.

Não que L acreditasse que isso um dia aconteceria. Nem que sentisse alguma vergonha por tal tipo de ideia. Na verdade, ele estava curioso, porque seu desejo por Raito não se limitava ao físico. Havia uma espécie de euforia contida cada vez que lhe cruzava a mente o pensamento de algum dia conseguir fazer com aquele orgulhoso rapaz lhe entregasse seu coração por completo.

Com a consciência pesada, L apertou um pouco mais a mão de Raito, que não fez esforço algum para soltá-la. Afinal de contas, aquele rapaz que agora se encontrava ao seu lado, aquele que ele havia beijado, tocado e – talvez – amado pela primeira vez, seria vítima de uma armação muito em breve, possivelmente após o intervalo de quatro meses. E ele, Lawliet L., não era inocente naquela história. Não que Raito o fosse também, claro...

Mentiras ou armadilhas não eram novidades para Ryuuzaki. Sabia tão bem como dirigir alguém para uma isca que fora provavelmente um dos principais motivos pela qual fora designado para fazer aquilo com Raito.

"_Talvez eu devesse contar a ele"_, L pensava, apertando com cada vez mais força a mão do rapaz. "_E__le não deve estar confiando em ninguém, mesmo agora. Será que um alarme é necessário? Deveria falar o tipo de plano está sendo posto em ação?__"_

Mas antes mesmo de conseguir falar a primeira palavra, ele voltava a trás.

Aquilo era uma dupla-traição: os membros do grupo estavam contando com ele; Raito estaria em problemas se o plano fosse a frente.

"_O que devo fazer é agir como intermediário. Vou proteger o Raito-kun, e não trairei o grupo. __Mesmo que ele já esteja planejando algo, não há como se salvar dessa sozinho. __Mas não posso avisá-lo agora. Me odiará caso eu faça isso..." _

Segurando a mão do rapaz, como se com isso pudesse manter o verdadeiro Raito ali com ele, Ryuuzaki mirou seus olhos.

-Ainda está aí, não é Raito-kun? – sorriu tristemente, pressionando dois polegares na pele macia do rapaz.

De um modo que deixou Raito com uma vontade imensa de beijá-lo.

O rapaz aproximou a sua boca da do antigo detetive, tomando os negros cabelos emaranhados com os dedos. Deixou as cinturas próximas, e uma das mãos de L descer por suas costas. Ele o desejava, e por hora, isso era suficiente para não deixá-lo escapar.

_**XXXXXX**_

Kaida soltou o nó do cabelo, fazendo mechas negras escorrerem pelos ombros. Depois, pegou um punhado e as amarrou de novo, achando difícil que isso fizesse sua aparência se tornar mas respeitável e menos exausta.

Sentada no seu grande quarto – que raramente era utilizado para dormir – preenchido quase totalmente por pergaminhos, livros envelhecidos, tinteiros e até de pinturas em aquarela antigas, a líder esperava a visita que havia chamado para uma reunião particular após o encontro com os demais integrantes do grupo.

-Desculpe o atraso, Kaida-san – o sub-líder abriu a porta de correr, entrando no largo aposento oriental. - Estava conversando com alguns subordinados...

Braeden ajoelhou-se na almofada em frente à menina e colocou as mãos sobre os joelhos respeitosamente, embora, como sempre, sorrisse. Ele ficou a encarando, esperando que explicasse o motivo da convocação.

Kaida esperou um pouco, ajeitou os pensamentos, confirmando-os para não fazer uma acusação injusta. Mas não tinha como não ser.

-Por que você fez aquilo com o Lawliet-kun? - a menina perguntou diretamente, colocando seriedade e firmeza na voz infantil. - Quero uma explicação plausível agora, Braeden. E se você vier me dizer que foi por causa dessa sua mania agir sem pensar duas vezes, apenas para matar o tédio, eu...

Deixou a continuação em suspenso. Ela sabia que ameaçar não seria útil nem verdadeiro. Primeiro porque o rapaz não temia ataques, segundo porque duvidava muito que seria fácil puni-lo. Como o sub-líder não fez menção de responder, ela fincou neles olhos quase que suplicantes.

-Por quê? - repetiu.

-Hmmm – Braeden cruzou os braços, parecendo considerar sua resposta. - Se quer uma mentira, preciso pensar um pouco a respeito. Não sou criativo assim...

-Eu não quero que minta! - ela bateu as mãos no chão com força, ficando de pé. - Diga a verdade agora!

Impassível a despeito da reação da menina, ele deixou a face ainda mais tranquila.

-A verdade é que eu realmente estava entediado, e fiquei com vontade de saber como vocês reagiriam caso o sujeito fosse para o beleléu – disse ele, dando os ombros. - Pensei em mandar o Yagami-san também, mas eles estavam brigando tanto que me deu curiosidade de saber como ele agiria numa situação em que o outro estivesse no limite. Hmm... Dwight-san também descobriu que tinha sido eu, mas acho que isso é porque não confia muito em mim. A cada probleminha que acontece aqui ele me olha estranho.

-Isso porque você quase sempre _é_ a causa desses "probleminhas"!

-Mas e você, Kaida-san? - o rapaz ignorou o protesto. - Lawliet-san podia ter tido uma recaída... É normal nos primeiros anos aqui no MU.

A líder, que estava de pé com o punho cerrado firmemente, parecia se equilibrar pobremente entre o arrependimento e a raiva. Falou com palavras sem emoção:

-'Cair no inferno é como se afogar', foi o que Lawliet-kun me disse.

Como o rapaz não adicionara nada, ela prosseguiu:

-E, além disso, estava chovendo naquele dia. Ele passou mal tão logo foi para a chuva. No começo pensei que pudesse ter sido o que ele comeu, mas o que ele disse sobre a sensação de afogamento me levou direto a você. Você e sua fixação por água... Também descreveu a dor de um ataque cardíaco, mas isso provavelmente é uma lembrança da própria morte dele. – voltou a se sentar sobre a almofada, dessa vez com desleixo. - Você não consegue se controlar?

Repuxando os lábios empolgadamente, o celta abraçou um dos joelhos, despojado.

-Eu só gostaria de entender o porquê de sua preocupação com um mero peão... Não seja cínica consigo mesma e comigo, Kaida-san. Sabe tão bem quanto eu que não tem motivo algum para se preocupar com Lawliet, com Yagami ou mesmo com os dois novatos sob minha responsabilidade. Não se faça de boa samaritana ou de líder preocupada na frente de quem te conhece bem.

A garota hesitou.

-A-ainda assim... Ainda assim é crueldade usar pessoas com o único propósito de passar o tempo.

-E é menos cruel enganar o pobre Lawliet-san, fazendo ele acreditar estar traindo um amigo, quando na verdade ele também faz parte da isca? Não importa o _propósito_. O que importa é que você também se aproveita dos mais fracos para o próprio bem-estar. Qual o problema de um me divertir um pouco com uma marionetezinha?

-Está errado – a menina disse sem convicção.

-Estou é? - perguntou, pacientemente. - Onde?

-Quando diz... que é um mero peão. O que acontece é que estou cuidando da maioria! São pessoas que estão sob minha responsabilidade, droga! Faz-se um sacrifício por uma causa maior!

-Por isso digo que é um peão! - Riu alto. - Mas não seja hipócrita, ok? Não é nos outros que você está pensando: é em si própria. Não é por causa do pacto que fizemos que vou recuperar seu precioso irmãozinho?

Cansada, cansada... Muito cansada. Enquanto ouvia Braeden, ela só conseguia se perguntar onde estava com a cabeça quando se envolvera naquilo. Tinha a impressão de que quando tudo acabasse, se odiaria, pelo menos pelo tempo em que sua alma continuasse a existir. Se não fosse velha demais para isso, sentia que começaria a chorar ali mesmo.

Manteve os olhos no tatame, perguntando fracamente:

-Por que você me odeia tanto, Braeden?

O rapaz se levantou. Aproximou-se dela e abaixou-se um pouco para abraçá-las pelos ombros. Depois, beijou sua testa e disse:

-Ora, isso não é verdade... Amo você, Kaida-san.

Ela deu uma fungada descrente e o rapaz prosseguiu:

-Convenhamos que se não fosse por sua ajuda, eu ainda estaria apodrecendo no meu inferno. Mas isso não significa que eu tenha... como eles chamam mesmo? Ah, um _débito_ com você. Isso não existe. Não foi o altruísmo que levou você a me "salvar": foram suas próprias motivações, seus próprios egoísmos e fraquezas. Vendo por este ângulo, meu débito foi pago no momento em que fui salvo. O simples fato de eu estar aqui é meu pagamento, e por isso mesmo, não há por que me arrepender de nada, absolutamente nada.

Acreditando ter dado fim à conversa, Braeden se pôs de pé, mas esperou que Kaida desse a ordem de retirada.

-Nosso trato ainda está valendo, acredito? - Ele tomou o queixo da menina para que lhe encarasse, mas ela estava envergonhada demais consigo mesma para enfrentar a expressão cínica do sub-líder.

A garota fechou os olhos, pensando. Sabia que aquilo era horrível, mas ela queria muito, queria demais dar um fim à sua existência. Sacrificaria o que fosse necessário para encontrar o Last Heaven.

-Está – finalmente pôde mirar os olhos verdes do rapaz sorridente.

Ele meneou a cabeça em sinal de despedida, ajeitou as roupas largas e frescas e se dirigiu à porta.

-Não vou fazê-la aguardar mais pelo seu irmão.

-Braeden.

Quando ele parou apoiado no portal, ela prosseguiu:

-Por favor, quando for a hora... Traga o Kenji _inteiro_.

Braeden sorriu mais abertamente antes fechar a porta, deixando solitária a jovem líder em seu quarto espaçoso.

Ela abaixou a cabeça sombriamente.

-Que merda, Braeden – rosnou, uma vez se vendo sozinha, apertando a barra do próprio quimono. - Merda, merda, merda, merda, MERDA!!

Fincou as unhas no próprio rosto, violentamente arranhando-o, sem se importar com o sangue negro que descia pelo queixo, manchando o elegante quimono florido. Pouco ligou também para a pilha de livros que tombou levantando poeira ao ser chutada com força. Ou para a porcelana que se espatifou quando ela atirou pratos que serviam de apoios a velas para todos os lados.

Tudo poderia ser restaurado, curado, refeito.

Mas almas não. E ela estava prestes a sacrificar egoistamente quatro delas.

-MALDIÇÃO!!!

Bateu a própria cabeça no chão, juntamente com os punhos. Tão pequenos quanto daquela vez, pensou. Frágeis, infantis e femininos como no dia de sua morte ridícula. Ela ficou de bruços, aproveitando um pouco o frescor do piso matutino, deixando as dores diminuírem. Torcendo inutilmente para que seu coração acelerado parasse de bater de vez.

Escondeu o rosto no chão, pensando nos meses que ainda estavam por vir, sem ansiedade. Quatro meses de culpa. Mas havia escolhido assim. Seria hipocrisia se fazer de vítima.

Suspirou, apertando os pequenos dedos contra o chão.

-Desculpa... Não há outra forma, Lawliet-kun...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Obrigada a todos os que foram e voltaram, comentando e dando apoio para que a fic prossiga! Meus agradecimentos vão também para a Akari-chan, que torna essa história melhor e sempre me faz rir com suas betagens, ermm... insanas? xD**

**Tomara que todos estejam gostando de ler, tanto quanto eu gosto de escrever! **

_**E reviews são sempre bem-vindos! Críticas, sugestões, elogios... Está tudo valendo!**_

_**Até a próxima!  
**_


	11. Morte e Ressurreição

**Para variar, depois de mais um lapso temporal... I'm back!**

**Dessa vez, por causa do grande período sem lançamento e da quantidade de coisas que estão ocorrendo na história, decidi postar esse chap um pouco mais longo, para compensar todo o tempo sem lançar nada. De agora em diante, provavelmente as postagens serão mais ou menos neste estilo, em decorrência da minha falta de tempo. Peço desculpas a quem não gostar, e sintam-se a vontade para "quebrar a leitura" se desejarem (como se eu pudesse impedir algo assim, LOL).  
Como sempre, vou fazer um pequeno apanhado das coisas que ocorreram até então e que poderão ser importantes nesse capítulo.**

_No capítulo anterior, o grupo de busca ao Last Heaven estabeleceu em sua reunião (pela primeira vez acompanhada por Raito, que obteve tal benefício após salvar L de seu inferno) que o próximo passo deveria ser encontrar Kenji Sakuraba, o irmão mais velho da líder Kaida. Aparentemente o rapaz teria uma habilidade que seria a peça final para encontrar o Last Heaven. Ou pelo menos é isso que Braeden, o sublíder, diz a seus subordinados... Raito e L estão desconfiados das intenções de Braeden, mas nada pôde ser comprovado ainda. Matt e Mello, também "ressuscitados" no MU, não parecem estar ali por mera coincidência.  
_

_Por sua vez, numa discussão particular com o sub-líder, Kaida revela-se não tão inocente como se pensava anteriormente, apesar de se sentir profundamente culpada. Não apenas Raito seria afetado por um misterioso pacto feito com Braeden, como L e outros dois integrantes se tornariam moedas de troca para que a ambição da menina (e seus subordinados) se concretizasse._

_O relacionamento de Raito e L permanece em segredo e nenhum dos dois faz movimentos para se desfazer dele. Lawliet decide ajudar Raito a escapar da armação em que, __supostamente, __fora incubido de prendê-lo. Diz para si que não trairá o grupo que o acolheu e que não revelará ao rapaz o segredo do grupo, mas que se apoiará na crença de que Raito pode ser alguém muito diferente quando está longe do Death Note.  
_

_O tempo que Braeden estabeleceu para encontrar Kenji foi de quatro meses... É o tempo ocioso que eles terão para descobrir se há ou não coisas mais estranhas acontecendo do que aquilo que seus olhos podem ver.  
_

**Ah, sim! Este capítulo tem duas cenas de LEMON devidamente sinalizadas em seu início e seu final por um único "_X_".  
Obrigada a quem voltou e espero que valha a pena!**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 - Morte e Ressurreição**

Impotente, o homem encurvado no chão gemia a cada chute fincado em seu corpo.

Um: a sandália de couro se encaixou no meio de duas costelas, forçosamente. Dois: um desagradável 'creck' nas omoplatas. Três: uma vértebra do quadril estalou miseravelmente. Quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito... Quantas vezes Kenji Sakuraba havia sido acertado?

Arranjou forças inimagináveis para se sentar e tentar defender o rosto de mais um dos golpes. Em vão. O soco potente de Braeden atravessou a defesa caduca, atingindo-o em cheio. Bateu com a cabeça na parede. Sangue espirrou pelo nariz.

Aquilo não era luta. Era um massacre. Raito observou enquanto o sub-líder puxava para cima os longos cabelos negros do irmão mais velho de Kaida, para desferir mais um golpe. E outro. E outro... Lágrimas involuntárias já se formando nos olhos do homem que não conseguia se proteger, nem tampouco ficar inconsciente, respingando junto com o sangue naquela sala repleta de violoncelos, violinos e tambores destruídos pela disputa anterior.

Por trás do mármore de frieza, os músculos da face de Raito palpitavam, involuntários. O sorriso nos lábios de Braeden era repulsivo.

A luta já terminara, mas ele prosseguia com seus golpes intermináveis e violentos em seu adversário.

-Já acabou - Raito falou com firmeza. Ousando se aproximar, murmurou: - Que maldição.

Empatia não era seu ponto forte. O que enojava o rapaz não era a violência, mas sim aquela demonstração gratuita de poder. A pretensão de Braeden de se mostrar o mais forte e de dominar qualquer um que a ele se opusesse concorria com a natural sede de autoridade de Raito.

-Eu falei para parar! Quem você pensa que é?

Com a face manchada do sangue alheio, Braeden se virou para Raito, e com uma breve braçada, o jogou no outro canto do salão dos instrumentos musicais, fazendo-o tombar ruidosamente sobre um piano de cauda.

-Miserável...

Depois de desferir mais uma série de golpes que deixaram Kenji inconsciente, Braeden perdeu seu interesse, deixando-o jogado no mesmo canto em que estava. Aproximou-se de Raito, sorrindo.

-Quer eu brinque com você também, Yagami-san?

Tudo o que Raito pôde fazer antes da distância entre eles se reduzir a zero, foi se levantar e saltar pelas costas do piano.

.

.

.

_**Alguns meses antes...**_

O mormaço monótono e paralisante da noite imprensava uma espécie de bloco de ar abafado pelo jardim florido, como que anunciando o iminente final de primavera. Abanando as madeixas cor de cobre para longe do rosto, com um leque, Raito esperava a jogada seguinte de Ryuuzaki.

-Xeque – anunciou o detetive, movendo um cavalo ofensivamente ao rei.

-Xeque – o outro comeu o cavalo com um bispo, numa jogada que pôs a peça principal de Ryuuzaki em uma situação perigosa.

-Não mais – sacrificou uma torre, prontamente devorada por um peão, que, por sua vez, ficou travado com um outro peão à frente.

-E o jogo se equilibra _outra_ vez...

-Sim, já sabia que as jogadas do Raito-kun seriam essas, mas mover o jogo um pouco, depois de uma hora e meia de partida, me pareceu uma boa ideia.

-Deve estar certo – suspirou.

Já havia se passado pouco mais de um mês desde a reunião em que ficara decidido fazer uma busca pelo irmão mais velho de Kaida Sakuraba, o tal de Kenji, e as coisas se desenvolviam de maneira tranquila. Braeden não dera as caras desde então, e Raito e L tinham tempo para desenvolverem as próprias teorias e planos, obviamente ocultos um do outro.

Não havia muito o que se fazer nesses dias – uma vez que o trabalho de transcrição havia terminado e que só uma reunião desinteressante ocorrera depois daquela – o que dava a ambos bastante tempo ocioso.

Era surpreendente para Ryuuzaki constatar que Raito estava ali não havia sequer um mês. É claro, o padrão era aquele criado pelo universo inventado de Kaida-chan, mas corria de um modo bastante similar ao do mundo humano. A quantidade de coisas que haviam mudado o faziam se questionar se não havia passado mais de um ano desde que tirara o rapaz daquele inferno sangrento.

Tranquilidade e paz imperavam. O que incomodava tanto que L precisou coçar a sola de um pé na outra, para desfazer a ansiedade. Ficar _sentado_ como uma pessoa normal, aliás, não ajudava em nada.

Fazendo uma jogada com um bispo, falou meio distraído:

-Não me contou como foi sua visita ao QG de Braeden, com Ballard-san e Blythe-san.

-Interessante. A arquitetura de lá é bem diferente daqui, e admito que, depois de um mês num feudo japonês, agrada o olhar algo um pouco mais ocidentalizado. Lembra muito uma construção numa cidade da Antiguidade...

-Ao que parece Braeden foi um celta que morreu por volta dos séculos I ou II. Não seria estranho se a decoração de seu Quartel remetesse a este período.

-Os serviçais de lá também são muito mais silenciosos do que os daqui. É preciso o esforço de dez minutos para manter a senhorita Blythe calada por apenas um...

-Kaida-chan costuma dizer isso.

-Muito acertadamente – Raito observou. – Não encontrei seus dois sucessores, aliás. Será que estavam ocupados demais escrevendo o recado para se encontrarem comigo amanhã?

-Tem ideia do que Matt e Mello querem conversar com você?

-É claro que não. Não leu o papel comigo?

-Nunca se sabe...

"_Bom, os eventos estão ocorrendo na medida adequada"_, L deixou os pensamentos fluírem enquanto planejava nova jogada com o bispo. _"Ele está conseguindo se desvincular lentamente da imagem de serial-killer. Se os demais membros conseguirem pararem de vê-lo desta maneira, será mais fácil que Raito-kun saia das redes dessa armação. A memória humana é curta."_

O ex-detetive não estava muito satisfeito com o plano, mas achava que poderia funcionar. A ideia era não trair nem o grupo que o acolhera, nem o rapaz com quem ele tinha o estranho vínculo. Sem se deixar acuar, L planejou fazer com que Raito se desvencilhasse da imagem pouco atrativa de Kira, para se mostrar como um garoto que podia ser um "bom jovem" – quando não haviam cadernos assassinos ou expectativas de conquista mundial em jogo, claro.

E isso era mais difícil ainda de tornar prático.

Vinha influenciando o rapaz e os colegas do grupo a se relacionarem com mais frequência. Como quando persuadira – indiretamente, para que o homem não notasse que havia sido influencia sua – Ballard a convidar Raito para tratar de alguns assuntos junto ao sub-grupo de Braeden; ou quando ele e Raito foram conversar formalmente com Kaida-chan, cabisbaixa por semanas.

Mas era pouco, pensava L.

Para conseguir fazer com que algo tão importante como o Last Heaven fosse deixado de lado – em prol de um assassino de massa – precisava de algo _maior_. Algo que, pelo menos para o imaginário dos membros do grupo – e principalmente para Kaida-chan – mostrasse que Raito-kun e Kira seriam pessoas distintas.

Agora, próximo de fazer dois meses desde o momento em que se reconheceu morto, Raito havia aceitado quase que por completo a sua condição. Habilmente, exibia o sorriso confiante e calmo que era sua marca registrada. As emoções exageradas da primeira semana se desvaneciam.

Se por um lado isso demonstrava adaptação – e Raito acostumava-se assustadoramente depressa, Ryuuzaki observou – por outro, reavivava o receio do que poderia estar por vir.

Independentemente de todos os defeitos, a vantagem de um Raito impulsivo é que ele era _verdadeiro_. Não que L não soubesse lidar com calculismo, mas tinha a certeza de que seria muito mais difícil mover a situação para o rumo certo com esse tipo de companhia constante.

"_Porém, por enquanto as coisas estão correndo bem. Apenas com Dwight-san está sendo um pouco mais complexo..."_

O fato de Dwight Everet detestar Yagami era mais claro do que os dias insuportavelmente quentes de final de primavera. Ele não fazia mais questão de esconder com um sorriso polido – apesar de sempre existir um sorriso envolvido nos ataques que fazia a Raito, como quando "acidentalmente" lhe passou marmelada ao invés de molho shoyo, num almoço (Ryuuzaki não hesitou em sugerir a troca de tigelas) ou quando, com muita frequência, passava pelo rapaz, esbarrando e derrubando-o como se sequer estivesse ali. Não que Raito não reagisse à altura, cada vez mais fria e educadamente, o que fazia daquela uma espécie de "batalha" muda e glacial.

"_Não importa. Ainda há três meses para que se relacionem melhor."_

_-_Xeque-mate – Raito anunciou, com um belo sorriso vitorioso.

Distraído, Ryuuzaki piscou para o tabuleiro de xadrez.

-Hmm, está certo. Mas demorou mais tempo do que o esperado. Afinal, estou cumprindo a aposta que fiz com você: três dias sem me agachar. Minha capacidade dedutiva caiu em quarenta por cento. Aposta essa que, aliás – esticou o pescoço na direção do relógio de pulso de Raito -, terminou há quarenta e quatro minutos. É uma pena, se eu estivesse mais atento poderia ter vencido.

O outro aquiesceu com a cabeça, guardando as peças na caixa-tabuleiro.

-Foi uma aposta idiota – disse. - De duas pessoas entediadas.

-E estava valendo. Cumpri minha parte.

-Porque quis...

-Esse seu argumento me parece muito conveniente...

Raito suspirou, considerando o tédio mais explosivo do que já sabia ser.

-Tenho que fazer o que você disser por uma semana, não é? - Girou os olhos como se estivesse impaciente, o que não era totalmente verdade.

Ryuuzaki sorriu, se aproximou envolvendo os ombros do rapaz com os braços e falou próximo ao seu ouvido:

-Acalme-se. Não é como se eu fosse atacá-lo. Nem acho que aquela aposta foi válida, aliás.

-Mesmo?

-Só porque _considero_ inválida não significa que não _haja_ nenhuma dívida pendente. Eu poderia me aproveitar um pouco de seu remorso...

Raito deu um muxoxo.

-Como se eu tivesse algo para remoer.

Aproximaram-se um pouco mais, apenas para se encararem por breves segundos. Um beijo. Então, não foi preciso dizer mais nada para que soubessem que o desejo era dos dois, e fechassem a porta do quarto de L.

Ryuuzaki, durante alguns dias, pensara que nunca mais poderia ter uma experiência equivalente à que tivera com Raito pela primeira vez. Fora tão espontânea, ímpar...

Porém, mal precisou passar um mês para que ele concluísse que, sim, o sexo vai ficando melhor a cada vez que é praticado. E não é como se ele estivesse contando, não mesmo. Mas que aquela devia ser a décima segunda vez naquele mês... bem, era uma estatística bem acurada.

Era _realmente_ mais fácil sentir-se à vontade quando não precisava convencer o outro, durante quinze minutos, dos benefícios implícitos de dormir com ele (que iam desde ter um parceiro no xadrez a conseguir informações mais facilmente com os membros do QG) – o que ocorreu, aproximadamente, até o terceiro ou quarto "encontro".

Raito sabia que era mentira, óbvio. E Ryuuzaki sabia que Raito sabia. E, por sua vez, Raito sabia que Ryuuzaki sabia que ele sabia. Mas isso não tirava o mérito da falsa proposta de utilidade. Havia algum conforto nela.

_**X**_

Raito desceu beijos para o pescoço de Ryuuzaki, enquanto as mãos puxavam lentamente o obi do yukata cinzento. Era fato que aquele tipo de vestimenta facilitava bastante as coisas. L preferiu deixar a mão acariciar lentamente a perna do rapaz, aproximando-se cada vez mais do tronco, conforme as próprias roupas caíam no chão.

Empurrando seu corpo para frente, aproximando Raito cada vez mais da parede do quarto, L procurou manter-se por cima. As mãos, já na cintura despida do rapaz, tatearam um pouco mais abaixo erguendo-o levemente para que pousasse em suas pernas semi-dobradas. O outro, apoiando-se em sua nuca e ombros até abraçá-lo, acompanhou o movimento enquanto suas próprias vestes iam todas ao chão.

Ryuuzaki achava que jamais se cansaria de sentir como a pele do outro era macia e como aquecia seus dedos, a cada toque. Ou como gostava daqueles beijos lentos e calorosos arrastando o desejo da ponta de sua língua até o restante do corpo. Ou como gostava da sensação de ter os cabelos sedosos do rapaz cascateando em seu peito, cada vez que ele descansava a cabeça nele, antes de pegar no sono.

L deslizou seu dedos pelas costas e pescoço de Raito, enquanto ele beijava seu peito, lenta e profusamente, quase como se o provasse. Não havia impulsividade ou exagero nos gestos deslizantes do rapaz. Apenas uma ligeira ânsia e uma dose moderada de calculismo.

Com ajuda de um pouco de saliva, Ryuuzaki penetrou Raito com os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que o estimulava com a outra mão.

Depois fez com que seus membros se encontrassem e roçassem. Quando achou já ser suficiente, puxou o jovem para longe da parede, segurando-o pelas costas, a meio caminho do chão. Com os joelhos abriu um pouco as pernas dele, que não fez esforço algum para impedir seu gesto.

-Raito... – murmurou.

O rapaz, sendo penetrado, numa posição em que dependia quase que exclusivamente dos braços de Lawliet para se manter em equilíbrio, demorou vários segundos para absorver sua voz. Olhou inquisidoramente para ele, com o prazer crescente.

-Não é nada – L entendeu a pergunta em sua face. - Apenas... Gosto do som que seu nome tem.

Interrompendo com brusquidão uma frase que devia ter soado estranhamente singela para Raito, L puxou-o para mais perto, aumentando a pressão enquanto as estocadas se tornavam mais intensas. O outro rapaz não pôde fazer nada além de se deixar levar.

-Não seja... tolo – disse, alguns segundos depois.

Tomando impulso, Raito fez com que seu peso se depositasse sobre Lawliet, deitando sobre ele. Em seguida, desferiu seus lábios na pele branca e macia do peito do detetive, sugando-a, até deixá-lo marcado em vários pontos. Sorriu para ele, audacioso.

-O romantismo... é a única coisa que pode nos matar... pela segunda vez, Ryuuzaki - empurrou ambos os braços do outro acima da cabeça.

-Não sabia que era também poeta, Raito...

Numa confusão de línguas que se cruzavam, exploravam e torciam mutuamente, Raito ditou os próprios movimentos, auxiliado pelo quadril do rapaz deitado.

Enquanto Ryuuzaki arqueava as costas, trazendo o outro para mais perto num abraço, Raito, no ápice de seu deleite, esticava a espinha, cada vez mais sentado, deixando-se lavar pelas ondas de satisfação que lhe banharam naquele instante.

Com os peitos colados de suor, batendo freneticamente frente a frente, os dois apoiaram as testas, compartilhando o mesmo oxigênio pelo tempo em que se recuperavam. Deitaram lado a lado, olhando para o teto, aproveitando o momento de satisfação, ofegantes.

_**X**_

Depois de um tempo, Ryuuzaki tocou com a ponta dos dedos o próprio tronco.

-Graças à sua "brincadeira" serei obrigado a vestir algo que tape o peito. Um yukata não vai dar conta – disse, com um polegar nos lábios. - Seria bom se o tempo esfriasse um pouco mais...

Raito se aproximou e, sorrindo com o que parecia vitória, – ou mero prazer em contradizer –, voltou a marcar L, dessa vez até sua barriga. Reagindo pouco, Ryuuzaki se sentou, puxando com delicadeza a cabeça do outro para trás. Aproximou-se, e foi sua vez de macular a pele macia do pescoço. Cheirava a sabonete.

Evitando ficar marcado, mas sem obter grandes êxitos, Raito tentou se afastar, mas isso só fez com que Ryuuzaki fincasse seus joelhos e braços com mais força nele, impedindo-o de se distanciar um centímetro que fosse.

-Está perdido, Raito-kun. Creio que amanhã teremos de combinar os trajes...

-Seu tolo – ainda tentava soltar-se, _quase_ sério. - Eu manchei você em lugares que somente se tirassem sua roupa poderiam ser localizados. Agora, graças a você, terei que usar gola alta nesse tremendo calor!

-O tolo não sou eu – imitando-o, L fingiu estar impassível. - Receoso com a ideia de alguém tirando as minhas roupas?

Raito pareceu congelar.

-Não é nada disso, Ryuuzaki. É só uma questão de discrição.

-Discrição? - perguntou, genuinamente curioso. - Há algo de discreto a respeito de manchas púrpuras sobre os meus mamilos?

-Apenas fique quieto – virou as costas para ele, finalmente se livrando do agarrão. - Tenho que estar restaurado para encontrar aqueles dois selvagens amanhã, lembra? Por que não tenta dormir também?

L sorriu com a súbita irritação do garoto: chegava a ser adorável tal improvável demonstração de ciúmes. Beijou o ombro do rapaz, circundando sua cintura com um braço. Apoiou o queixo, próximo à orelha dele.

-Boa noite, Raito-kun.

Raito hesitou pouco. Virou o tronco na direção de L, beijou seus lábios com leveza, fechou os olhos e sussurrou:

-Boa noite... Ryuuzaki.

E ambos caíram no sono.

_**XXXXXX**_

Agora, Lawliet lembrava-se de como aquilo tinha começado.

Um período nublado em sua mente.

_Ele era criança. Sentia-se frágil, cansado, dolorido. Um mundo entediante de aço que jamais andaria novamente._

_As pessoas o ignoravam._

_Ele as ignorava de volta._

_Simples. Lógico. _

_Mundo racional._

_Uma torneira pingava no terreno aos fundos do orfanato. _

_Não fazia mais do que deixar as gordas gotas caírem ao chão, e a única mudança proporcionada durante todo o instante em que as observou foi a formação de uma pequena poça d'água._

_O _

_som _

_pingando_

_dissolvendo_

_desvanecendo_

_._

_Uma gota parou no ar. L olhou confuso. Elas não deviam ter feito isso, alguém deveria ter explicado a elas que a gravidade manda que caiam na terra._

_Como que voltando por um controle remoto, a gota flutuante subiu ao bico da torneira. O menino esticou a coluna._

_-Isso está errado – repreendeu, aproximando a cabeça da poça rebelde. - Está errado. Você tem que cair de novo. Ei, não me ignore. Você tem que cair de novo._

_Algo molhou seu queixo. Não precisou tocá-lo para perceber que o resto da água parada decidira imitar a gota, e começava à, pedaço por pedaço, voltar ao lugar de onde viera. _

_Colocou-se de pé num salto. Tremia._

_-Está tudo errado._

_Olhou por cima do ombro, apenas para que sua boca e olhos se alargassem de pavor. _

_Não estava mais no orfanato. _

_Ao invés disso, uma cidade feita de giz de cera, aquarela e massinha de modelar colocava-se diante de seus olhos. Mas ela queimava e, mesmo estando a vários metros de distância, Lawliet podia sentir um calor que o fazia, paradoxalmente, ranger os dentes. Também possuía escadas e caminhos diversos, mas que não levariam ninguém a lugar algum, uma vez que alguns estendiam-se em ângulos improváveis, outros ficavam de ponta-cabeça._

_Seres negros alados, feios humanóides, pairavam em todas as direções, rindo como hienas carniceiras enquanto atiravam pedaços rabiscados de papel para cima. Um caiu sobre o menino e, ao apanhá-lo, sentiu como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo. Mas pôde ver o nome que remanescia na folha rasgada:_

_Lawliet L._

_-Não... - ele caiu para trás, sentado. Os olhos grudados no papel. - Não! Como você pode saber meu nome?!_

_O coração pareceu tomar uma choque forte, quando ele se curvou, gemendo de dor. Os shinigami não paravam de rir. Seu ódio crescia. Achou que fosse morrer ali mesmo, mas o tempo corria tão monótona e vagarosamente que soube que teria que esperar horas para que os batimentos cessassem de vez. _

_-O que está acontecendo? - as lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos para chão onde sua cabeça repousava. - Nada faz sentido... O que..._

_Uma, duas, três... Não sabia se haviam passado muitas ou nenhuma hora. A agonia parecia querer rompê-lo em dois._

_-Não precisa ser assim, Lawliet-kun._

_Blasé, L mal ergueu a cabeça ao som da voz feminina desconhecida. Soava jovem, mas adulta, aos ouvidos de um menino de oito anos. _

_-Abra os olhos. Você pode perceber – a voz prosseguiu. - Esse não é o mundo real. Abra os olhos._

_-Vou morrer daqui a pouco – ele respondeu, imóvel. - Me deixe em paz, garota._

_Não a ouviu mais._

_-Não deveria tratar uma moça dessa maneira, Lawliet – dessa vez, foi uma voz saudosa e conhecida que se dirigiu a ele. Foi seguida de um identificável cheiro de livros antigos e colônia inglesa. - Pode ser mais agradável do que isso._

_L ergueu a cabeça, imediatamente esquecendo as dores, para exclamar com a garganta seca:_

_-Watari!_

_O velho tutor estava de pé a poucos metros dele, sorrindo com a amabilidade e prontidão que eram suas marcas registradas. Lawliet pôs-se de pé, mancando em sua direção, com os dedos quase penetrando no próprio peito. Agarrou a cintura do homem, chorando de alívio e de dor._

_-Watari, o que está havendo aqui? Nada faz sentido! Meu peito dói! Acho que vou morrer, mas isso vai demorar, então a dor é maior ainda! Watari, quero voltar para a Whammy's! Me leve de volta de volta, por favor! Você disse que lá eu estaria bem!_

_-Não há mais volta, Lawliet. Só te resta perceber tudo e acordar._

_-Você prometeu! Prometeu!_

_-Está sendo fraco, Lawliet... Você é bem mais do que isso._

_-Watari? - O garoto ergueu os grandes olhos para o velho. _

_Dessa vez ele não sorria mais. O corpo enrugado e idoso, trajando o habitual terno era o mesmo, mas a face parecia coberta por uma máscara. As cores azul e vermelha se alternavam entre as bochechas, nariz e testa do homem, cujas sobrancelhas afunilaram-se ameaçadoras._

_Como um demônio._

_Ryuuzaki afastou-se de Watari como se ele pegasse fogo, e só não caiu porque a certeza de que não queria ficar perto dele era tanta que não se deu ao luxo de tal erro. O homem tirou um revólver de uma aljava de couro no peito e falou com uma voz que mais parecia um garfo a arranhar um prato:_

_-Você tem que perceber, Lawliet._

_O primeiro tiro passou raspando pela sua orelha direita. O segundo fez com que ele se abaixasse até quase cair. O terceiro pegou certeiramente no pé esquerdo, levando-o definitivamente ao chão. Seu pé ensanguentado ardendo, o coração se contorcendo em câimbras... Watari apareceu sobre ele, com a assustadora face e a arma apontada para a sua cabeça._

_-Por quê? - perguntou, demasiado confuso e triste para ser mais articulado._

_-Porque você tem que perceber._

_-Diga o que tenho que perceber..._

_-Apenas perceba._

_Watari puxou o gatilho, mas nesse instante, L já não estava mais em sua mira. Havia passado por debaixo dos seus braços com a força de vontade que lhe restava, mirando um pedaço de papel atirado por um dos shinigami risonhos. Caindo sentado, ele afundou o indicador no pé baleado e apontou dedo manchado de sangue para a folhinha._

_-Fique parado ou eu te mato!_

_O homem não pensou muito. Aproximou-se vagarosamente, com um braço esticado como se pedisse o objeto._

_-Eu estou falando sério. Watari, chega!_

_-Ele não vai parar._

_Lawliet quase teve um torcicolo ao virar para ver que havia outro Watari na cena, a pouco mais de dois passos a sua esquerda. Era o Watari que ele conhecia, sorrindo com uma placidez totalmente deslocada da ocasião._

_-Você vai ter que escrever o nome – continuou o velho tutor. - Consegue lembrar?_

_O inimigo ainda apontava a arma na direção do menino, com passos firmes e a palma voltada para cima. Seu rosto foi se tornando mais feio e monstruoso a cada passo. Estava coberto de cicatrizes e bolhas, quando Lawliet percebeu-se contra uma parede._

_-Pare ele! Não vou usar essa _coisa_! Me recuso a usar isso para matar o Watari! Eu sou L! EU SOU L! PREFIRO MORRER!_

_Sua boca gritou, mas o indicador já corria a folha, impregnando-a de um vermelho sujo de carne e digitais._

"_Quillsh Whammy"_

"_Quillsh Whammy"_

"_Quillsh Whammy"_

"_Quillsh Whammy"_

"_Quillsh Whammy"_

"_Quills..."_

_Não precisou de quarenta segundos. Em menos de dez dois gritos guturais lhe arrepiaram a espinha. O monstro tombou de joelhos no chão, apertando o peito, e salivando com um cão louco. Ao seu lado, Watari caiu sentado, com a cabeça pendendo próxima ao peito, e uma profunda dor deformando-lhe o rosto. _

_O monstro desapareceu numa mancha de sangue coagulado. Watari ficou por tempo suficiente para dizer fracamente:_

_-Prefere morrer, é?_

_A bondade plantada em seu último sorriso fez Lawliet largar o papel assassino, com todos os tipos de vergonha e ódio de si que conhecia._

_-Eu não te matei... Foi Kira. Kira matou... Kira é o mal._

_Sua mente foi se desanuviando. As lágrimas iam lavando a foligem, a sujeira e a perplexidade._

_-Você morreu naquele dia. Assim como eu..._

_Fechou os olhos, chorando, dessa vez como um homem adulto. _

_-Um covarde..._

_A primeira pessoa que vira ao se livrar do pesadelo fora uma menininha de cabelos sedosos e roupas formais japonesas. Seu sorriso era lindo e, na hora, foi todo o suprimento de iluminação e felicidade que Ryuuzaki pôde obter. Após tantos sofrimentos, aquela parecia uma figura divina para se apoiar. E nunca fora religioso._

_Lamentava nunca mais ter visto Kaida sorrir daquele jeito._

_-Onde está... o Watari? - ouviu-se perguntando, com um timbre emplastado que nem parecia o seu._

_-Ele nunca esteve aqui, Lawliet-kun – ela era a dona da voz misteriosa._

_O que veio depois foi uma mistura de rostos, cores e vozes difusas, pintados uma sobre as outras de modo confuso e indistinguível. Só conseguia se lembrar de uma tristeza terrível, da lacuna no peito, e do desejo de desaparecer. Morrer. _

_Quando a mente clareou, passou a fazer as associações corretas de nomes e faces: Kaida era a menininha que sorrira; Ballard, o sujeito que o carregara para um colchão; Blythe, a mulher que lhe oferecia água e alimentos; e Dwight, o rapaz que permanecia distante, mas que levava no semblante algo que lhe acalmava e despertava uma distorcida nostalgia..._

_**XXXXXX**_

Ryuuzaki despertou num salto, com o corpo suando frio e tremendo. O movimento fez com que Raito, até então em seu peito, caísse para o lado e batesse a cabeça no chão, levando-o a acordar praguejando.

-Ryuuzaki, o que houve? - esfregava os dedos no couro cabeludo dolorido. - Tome mais cuidado. Eu... Ryuuzaki?

Raito encarou-o melhor, apenas para constatar o quão pálido ele estava, mesmo para seus padrões. Havia um terror profundo em sua face, algo que Raito nunca vira até então. Não havia muita iluminação no quarto, uma vez que as velas estavam apagadas, mas uma lua cheia perpassava seus raios pela porta de papel e bambu. Via-o de perfil, perfeitamente bem.

Por isso, seu coração quase parou.

-Você está... chorando?

L balançou a cabeça silencioso, tentando negar o óbvio e arrancou com as costas das mãos umas duas ou três lágrimas que corriam pelas bochechas.

-Foi o pesadelo... Não é? - Raito tentou de novo, com delicadeza. - Aquele de que você foge, tentando não dormir...

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais, mas o outro apenas virou mais a cabeça, e manteve a distância.

Sabia porque Ryuuzaki agia assim: mesmo que fossem amantes – ou qualquer outra coisa que ele não sabia definir exatamente – ainda não haviam perdido o tipo de ligação que tinham em vida. Ou seja, sentiam-se como rivais, e demonstrações de fraqueza como aquela ainda inspiravam sentimentos pouco nobres de ambas as partes. Pouco tempo atrás, Raito se regozijaria em ver aquelas lágrimas, com o prazer vicioso que se tem ao perceber o inimigo fragilizado.

Contudo, agora não lhe dava a mínima satisfação vê-lo daquela maneira. Ao contrário: percebeu, com um pouco de estranhamento, que estava genuinamente preocupado. E misturando-se a esta sensação, vinha também um ligeiro receio de se desapontar com ele.

Colocou a mão sobre seu ombro.

-Um pesadelo é apenas isso, Ryuuzaki: um pesadelo. É o cérebro descansando e fazendo sinapses e associações de dias anteriores. Você está seguro no feudo, então não precisa ficar com receio de lembranças do passado. Kaida tem habilidades suficientes para te manter estável aqui e, além disso, eu estou...

A voz morreu quando percebeu o que estava prestes a dizer. L também estranhou e voltou as grandes orbes em sua direção pela primeira vez desde que tinham acordado. Parecia ainda triste e pálido, mas adicionalmente curioso.

-Você está o quê? - Perguntou.

Raito suspirou, pensando francamente se devia dizer algo tão "clichê." Mas a face de Ryuuzaki ainda parecia assustada e, dizendo para si mesmo que tal atitude era apenas para conseguir voltar a dormir, falou:

-Eu estou aqui.

Foi interessante ver Ryuuzaki corar, só para variar – normalmente era Raito quem era pego desprevenido por frases ou ações desconcertantes.

-Eu – L voltou a virar a cabeça, dessa vez para alcançar as roupas caídas no chão –, eu... Obrigado. Estou bem, Raito-kun – forçou um sorriso, mas ele saiu nitidamente falso. - Como você disse: um pesadelo é um pesadelo. Apenas preciso de uma caminhada agora. Volte a dormir. Não quero incomodá-lo.

-Tarde demais – Raito riu sarcasticamente, puxando-o mais para perto com o braço, antes mesmo que ele pudesse vestir-se outra vez. - E esse galo na minha cabeça é a prova. Sabe que "conversar amaina dores emocionais"?

-Shakespeare... - Ryuuzaki constatou, abaixando a cabeça.

Definitivamente, preocupava Raito ver o maior detetive do mundo com tão pouca confiança. Aproveitou-se de sua sociabilidade natural para acalmá-lo.

-Esqueça, então – um braço envolveu seu ombro, puxando-o mais para perto. Colou o peito no dele e apoiou o queixo em seu ombro. - Não diga nada. Segredos são parte da sua natureza e da minha.

Aproveitou a proximidade para beijar seu rosto, primeiro leve e inocentemente. Depois alcançou seus lábios. Raito já estava quase sentado sobre suas pernas quando, L conseguiu se afastar, já arrependido de negar o implícito oferecimento do outro.

-Desculpe, Raito-kun. Preciso mesmo... Nos vemos de manhã.

L se vestiu, e saiu pela porta, engolido pelas sombras da madrugada.

_**XXXXXX**_

Depois de quatro horas de caminhada, mesmo o amplo terreno de Kaida parecia pequeno para o insone Ryuuzaki. Havia passado pela terceira ou quarta vez pelo pessegueiro cujas folhas exibiam-se verdes-maduras, quando decidiu parar para descansar as pernas numa rocha arredondada que batia em sua cintura. Empoleirou-se nela com um salto e ergueu a face para sentir o vento do início de manhã.

Se estivesse vivo empreenderia o tempo com investigações: elas certamente manteriam os pensamentos incômodos afastados. Francamente, não tinha grande apreço por caminhadas matinais. Contudo, uma vez que aquele lugar era tedioso demais para sua mente, nada mais restava além de desafiar o corpo.

"_Por que esse sonho justamente agora? Acreditava que já tinha me livrado dele, que podia tê-lo dominado..."_

Ele ainda não dormia todas as noites – e não considerava fazê-lo, uma vez que mesmo vivo tinha o costume de passar boa parte das madrugadas em claro –, mas desde que começara a se relacionar melhor com Raito havia conseguido pegar no sono e, em nenhuma das vezes, tal lembrança ousara assaltá-lo.

Entretanto, agora...

"_Eu estava tão feliz. Quase não lembrava mais daquilo... O efeito 'anestésico' que Raito-kun impõe sobre mim estaria se reduzindo?"_

Durante vários minutos permaneceu ali, com o polegar nos lábios, agachado na pedra, balançando-se levemente em seu eixo, enquanto tentava ordenar os pensamentos. Não pensava em ir tomar o café da manhã: durante sua ronda pela madrugada, deixara toda a discrição de lado na hora de escolher os melhores doces na cozinha, embora sentisse uma imensa falta de um bolo de chocolate derretido, coberto com morangos e granulados. A culinária de Watari fazia mais falta do que nunca.

Watari...

Durante meses Ryuuzaki se perguntara pelo tutor e ajudante, mas tudo o que Kaida lhe afirmara fora que ele não poderia ser encontrado.

-Ele não pode ser acessado por mim – a líder dissera numa ocasião. - Não veio para um inferno particular, porque provavelmente deixou a vida sem arrependimentos. Bom para ele.

"_Sim, bom para ele. Excelente para ele. É um merecido descanso depois do que passamos. Porém, me incomoda não poder me desculpar pela minha confusão apavorada da experiência criada por Kaida-chan. _Se_ é que é verdade que aquilo foi só imaginação..."_

Ele tinha consciência de que isso era tão fútil quanto se irritar com alguém por ter cometido alguma falta dentro de um sonho, ou pedir desculpas por algo que só havia sido pensado, mas nunca posto em prática.

"_Contudo, toda aquela experiência horrível de dor e loucura foi verdadeira, mesmo que apenas dentro de minha mente. Eu achei que era real, e agi daquele modo impensado e emocional. É imperdoável."_

O sol refletiu obliquamente nas águas de um lago, o tirando de seus devaneios. Já devia estar quase na hora do compromisso de Raito com seus antigos sucessores. Levantou-se.

Seguiu para o lugar em que a carta, na tarde anterior, indicara: uma clareira no pequeno bosque aos fundos do terreno. A mensagem era simples: _"TEMOS ASSUNTOS A TRATAR COM VOCÊ, KIRA. É DE SEU INTERESSE."_ No verso, havia indicação do local, horário e a assinatura de Mello.

Era um lugar escuro naquela hora da manhã, e realmente prático para entreouvir conversas sem ser convidado. Encostou-se entre uma cerejeira e uma grande rocha, numa posição em que poderia observar facilmente os arredores, dando-lhe tempo de se esconder caso alguém aparecesse.

Quinze minutos depois, o rapaz absolutamente pontual com quem dormira na noite anterior irrompera silenciosamente da mata. Ele observou ao redor, e, uma vez percebendo que seus convocadores ainda não haviam chegado, apoiou as costas numa árvore e pôs-se a mirar impacientemente o relógio de pulso. Ryuuzaki observou que parecia não estar no melhor dos humores, mas não precisou se aquilo se referia ao atraso de Mello e Matt, ou se tinha mais a ver com o seu comportamento durante a madrugada. Usava um cachecol absolutamente destoante com o tempo.

Quando a carta chegara na tarde do dia anterior, enquanto jogavam xadrez, Ryuuzaki perguntou a Raito se considerava uma boa ideia encontrar-se sozinho com os dois rapazes. Parecia excepcionalmente perigoso.

Mas, como era de se esperar do orgulhoso garoto, Raito meramente sorriu como quem não entende uma preocupação facilmente contornável. Com altivez, respondeu que não possuía nada a temer, pois não teria dificuldades de se virar sozinho. Além disso, talvez houvesse algo de aproveitável naquele encontro. Ryuuzaki fingira desinteresse na ocasião e movera uma torre.

Finalmente, Matt, Mello e um homem desconhecido surgiram. O estranho, um rapaz de cabelo crespo e nariz arredondado, suava mais do que seria normal na fresca manhã – exceto para Raito, é claro, com o cachecol extravagante – e mordia os lábios finos a ponto de deixá-lo cheio de pequenos cortes.

-Estão vinte minutos atrasados – foi a primeira coisa que Raito falou. - Deviam honrar melhor o compromisso que programam com alguém.

Uma sacola de couro velho e encardido era carregada por Mello, que sorriu diante da irritação de Raito. Matt olhava os arredores, sem muito interesse no antigo portador do Death Note.

-Está sozinho? - perguntou Mello, levando a bolsa ao peito. Ela chacoalhou levemente, com um ruído surdo.

-Sim. E já arrependido de ter perdido tempo nisso – suspirou. - O que há de tão interessante para mim? Poderiam ser diretos para que eu dê prosseguimento ao meu dia?

Mello riu.

-Para falar a verdade, não gosto disso também. Não é como se eu fosse um garoto de recados ou algo assim, mas a ideia de poder ser o primeiro a te deixar realmente confuso é bem legal. Por isso, Matt e eu estamos fazendo esse favor pro Braeden.

-Favor?

Com habilidade, Mello desfez um nó que parecia cego segundos antes, e passou a examinar com uma mão o interior da sacola de couro.

-Ele quer que a gente dê o que está dentro disso aqui – disse, finalmente parecendo achar o que tanto buscava. - Só que pra isso você teria que realizar umas tarefas.

Raito cruzou os braços. Mesmo de seu esconderijo, L pôde ver o olhar frio que o rapaz sempre desferia quando algo desapontava suas expectativas.

-O líder de vocês deve estar alucinando quando pensa em me colocar em um de seus jogos por algo que nem sei o que é – falou. Ele já conhecia alguma das histórias de Braeden, e nenhuma era realmente agradável. - Me recuso. Veementemente. Agora, com licença.

Uma bolinha de papel amassado atingiu a nuca de Raito, no instante em que ele se virou para sair. Primeiro os olhos se voltaram pacientes para Mello, e em seguida para o papel. Algo capturou seu olhar, fazendo-o piscar várias vezes. Agachou-se e pegou o objeto aos seus pés.

No instante em que abriu o pedaço rasgado de folha, todo seu corpo começou a tremer. A respiração ficou tão pesada que, mesmo à distância, L pôde ouvi-la com clareza. Raito empalidecera e sua imagem lembrou a de um viciado em abstinência que finalmente recupera sua preciosa droga.

L não precisou ir mais longe.

"_Não pode ser!"_

Então, Raito fechou os olhos, controlou a respiração e atirou o papel por cima do ombro.

-Por que eu iria querer isso agora? - Num segundo, o Raito calmo e racional estava de volta. - Já não possui utilidade alguma. Caso não tenham notado, estamos todos mortos...

Matt falou pela primeira vez:

-Que morremos é verdade. Agora quanto a não ter mais utilidade... É prepotência dizer algo assim.

-Qual era o nome escrito no papel? - Mello testou. - Você viu?

-"Madalena Lacombe" - Raito respondeu, voltando a enrijecer os ombros. Ryuuzaki sabia que ele detestava ser aquele que aguardava pela resposta: havia nascido para atuar como diretor de cena e não para ser público. - É a mulher gorda que propôs que procurássemos por Kenji Sakuraba. Não a vejo há um tempo.

-Mesmo só a tendo visto uma vez e há dois meses, ainda consegue se lembrar. Boa memória – Mello aplaudiu. - Mas não acha estranho que justamente o nome dela, que ninguém vê há quase um mês, esteja aí?

Se a estranheza da possível conclusão desconcertou Raito, ele fez questão de fingir-se indiferente. Seu tom de voz foi frio e calculado quando falou:

-Nada me garante que ela não tenha sido enviada para o inferno pelo líder de vocês. Não seria a primeira vez que ele faz isso, pelo que me contam. Esse pode ser apenas um pedaço comum de folha rasgada. E o que o Death Note poderia fazer nesse lugar? Nos matar de novo?

Matt e Mello se entreolharam. Foi o ruivo quem respondeu, dando a impressão de extremo tédio:

-Por que não?

Tirando um maço inteiro de folhas e uma caneta, Mello jogou a sacola no chão e buscou um apoio numa árvore próxima. Matt perguntou calmamente para o rapaz desconhecido:

-Qual o seu nome?

-Adam Thommas – ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas em seguida olhou diretamente para o rapaz que tinha papel e tinta em mãos.

-Vai fazer isso mesmo? - A ponta da caneta tocava a folha com ansiedade. Mello não sorria. - Não vai ter volta uma vez que eu escreva.

-É tudo o que desejo – Adam respondeu, lívido. Tremia e chorava silenciosamente esfregando os dedos no próprio peito, mas parecia determinado.

-Se é o que você quer...

Sem outra palavra, a caneta deslizou onduladamente, selando o destino de Adam Thommas. Os quarenta segundos que se seguiram pareceram quarenta horas para o detetive que se escondia. Raito devia estar tendo o mesmo tipo de sensação, pensou.

O homem caiu no chão, quase encravando os próprios dedos no coração, espumando de dor e lançando um grito que, nas profundezas daquela mata, não poderia ser ouvido por ninguém além dos quatro presentes. Em questão de segundos, Adam se fundiu ao terreno enlameado, tornou-se grama, foi crianças, velhos, mulheres e animais. Alternou sua imagem em centenas de coisas antes de, num suspiro aliviado, desaparecer por completo, desvanecendo lentamente.

Pelo que pareceram horas, Raito encarou o exato ponto onde o homem deixara de existir. Então, dando passos firmes na direção de Mello, agarrou-o pelo colarinho e puxou o papel de seus dedos.

Nele estava escrito "Adam Thommas."

Raito tentou puxar a sacola caída, mas Matt já a havia tomado. Balançou a cabeça, em reprovação. A fumaça azulada que saiu de seus lábios parecia lhe zombar.

-É um "jogo", lembra?

Quando Raito tentou tirar o conteúdo a força, Mello se desfez do agarrão, dando uma joelhada na boca de seu estômago. Um soco no queixo lançou o rapaz ao chão, de bruços. Raito ergueu o rosto com os olhos faiscando, mas um pontapé o fez cair com as costas na lama.

-Ficou interessadinho agora, Kira? - Apertou a bota em seu peito, marcando-o. Pedaços picotados do papel que extinguira Adam foram atirados ao vento, para nunca mais serem localizados. - Já está pensando em fazer algum estrago com ele? Ou só ficou curioso?

A pressão diminuiu quando Raito arranjou um galho caído no chão e bateu com força nas dobras traseiras do joelho do inimigo. Mello se encurvou, e foi esse o instante certo para socá-lo no meio do nariz.

Recuando, pingando sangue, Mello retirou um canivete da cintura. No mesmo instante, tomou um segundo golpe. Dessa vez, pouco abaixo do olho esquerdo. Folhas e orvalho tombaram quando bateu as costas numa árvore.

Matt deu mais um nó cego na bolsa, limitando-se a suspirar, acostumado.

-Ai, ai, ai...

Mello não perdeu tempo. Ignorou a tontura, e estocou seu canivete na direção do peito de Raito. Cortado de raspão, o rapaz deslocou-se para a esquerda. Caiu na armadilha de Mello: no segundo seguinte, Raito estava tombado no chão, graças a uma rasteira provocada por um galho caído do topo da árvore.

O pedaço de madeira que carregava voou de seus dedos.

Os olhos de Ryuuzaki expandiram-se, no exato instante em que Mello atirou-se sobre Raito, sem receios, com a ponta da lâmina na direção de seu pescoço. Não teria parado no cachecol, não fosse o fato do galho ter voltado a mão de Raito. Ele conseguira fazê-lo flutuar em retorno.

Matt puxou os óculos amarelos para cima, parecendo pela primeira vez encantado:

-Demais! Igualzinho a _Star Wars_!

Raito manteve o galho na horizontal, pressionando-o com toda a concentração contra o peito de Mello. Auxiliado pela gravidade, o sucessor de cabeça-quente aproximava seu canivete cada vez mais. Quando um filete de sangue já escorria de um furo progressivamente mais fundo na bochecha, Raito conseguiu convocar vontade suficiente para girar o corpo de Mello para o lado e finalmente chutá-lo para longe, pelas costelas.

Tossindo, Mello demorou cerca de meio minuto para recuperar o fôlego e pôr-se de pé. Ainda apertava a lateral do corpo, doloridamente, mas sorria como se tivesse acabado de participar de uma brincadeira particularmente agitada. E estava louco para prosseguir.

A concentração e energia gasta por Raito na briga fizera com que cada fibra de seu corpo tremesse. Tentar ficar de pé naquela hora só o exporia ao ridículo.

Mello assoou sangue do nariz e olhou para o inimigo, ansioso. Depois de muito lutar contra si, voltou a embainhar o pequeno canivete, com cara de quem está saindo da festa na melhor parte. Matt deu de ombros.

-Não vai ser muito esperto fazermos mais ferimentos agora – Mello anunciou, pondo as mãos nos bolsos da calça de couro. - Os únicos que sabem como cicatrizá-los sem intervenção de mais ninguém são o Braeden e a Kaida. Só que Braeden está de viagem, e a menina não pode saber desse nosso jogo.

-Por que vocês têm um Death Note? - Perguntou Raito, apoiando-se num tronco como podia. O corpo bamboleando. - Kaida sabe disso?

-Será que sabe? Se você quer uma resposta, vença o jogo que vamos te propôr. Aposto que você ficou bastante interessado agora.

Matt sacudiu mais uma vez a sacola. Desta vez, além do som oco, percebeu-se um ligeiro tilintar, como de coisas pequenas de algo não-metálico sendo chacoalhadas juntas. Havia mais algo misturado na sonoplastia – como que surdo e borbulhante – que era difícil de identificar apenas de ouvido.

-Se você cumprir os desafios vai receber todo conteúdo que está aqui – Matt se aproximou alguns passos, com a expressão vazia. - Está interessado?

"_Por que Braeden está fazendo isso?", "Há mesmo um Death Note nessa bolsa?", "Como vocês o conseguiram?", "O tal Adam Thommas _realmente_ deixou de existir?" _Conhecendo Raito, Ryuuzaki não teve dúvidas de que esses eram os pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça, embora o rapaz não ousasse demonstrar mais surpresa do que já o havia feito.

Ele próprio estava confuso.

Kaida com certeza desconhecia o movimento de seu sub-líder. L lembrava-se muito bem do dia em que fizera o trato com a menina, e sabia que a questão do sigilo era essencial para ela.

Aquele só podia ser mais um dos caprichos de Braeden.

-Que tipo de desafio? - perguntou Raito, erguendo o queixo e o peito para não dar margem à interpretação de qualquer vestígio de receio.

-Serão três, no total – Mello ergueu três dedos para o ar e em seguida abaixou dois, mantendo apenas o indicador de pé. - Vou te dizer um de cada vez, mas se você estiver com dificuldades de cumprir algum, podemos passar para o próximo. Vou te dar uma semana para cada desafio. Vai ser uma sequência, mas caso empaque você vai ter a liberdade de fazê-los fora de ordem. Melhor se preparar.

O rapaz fez uma pausa para sacar uma barra de chocolate ao leite com castanhas de caju e levá-la à boca, com um estalo. Ryuuzaki aproximou mais os olhos e os ouvidos da reunião, fazendo um movimento imprudentemente próximo de alguns galhos secos e folhas caídas.

O barulho crepitante poderia ter chamado a atenção, mas Raito estava tão tenso de expectativa que tinha concentrado todo o foco no chocólatra com nariz sujo de sangue a poucos passos dele. Mello parecia tão deliciado com a possibilidade de arrastar Kira para um jogo feito às suas regras que, igualmente, não ousava a quebrar a agonia do inimigo tão rápido.

Por sua vez, os olhos de Matt escanearam fugazmente o ponto onde Ryuuzaki se ocultava. Por uma fração de segundo, L teve certeza de que havia sido localizado. Então, de modo indiferente, seu ex-possível sucessor voltou sua atenção à sacola de couro, ao melhor amigo, ao antigo portador do Death Note, e disse:

-Descubra a profissão de Kenji Sakuraba e o modo como ele morreu. Esse é o primeiro desafio.

Raito franziu a testa e relaxou tanto a musculatura que era óbvio inferir que até então ele estava acreditando que seria submetido a uma prova física. A notícia de que seria uma investigação nitidamente deixou-o mais confiante.

-Apenas isso?

Mello olhou irritado para o amigo:

-_Eu_ devia ter falado, Matt!

-Você já tava enrolando demais – suspirou tranquilo, amassando uma bituca de cigarro com o pé. Puxou o fiel DS do bolso e começou a se retirar. - Além disso, essa floresta tá cheia de mosquito e eu preciso me sentar para jogar. Yagami, vai participar, né? Ok, então já acabou meu compromisso aqui. Até semana que vem.

Mello balançou a cabeça como quem diz _"Droga, Matt! Você estragou tudo!"_ e, depois de dar duas mordidas de frustração em seu chocolate, limitou-se a acenar brevemente para Raito, dando as costas.

-A gente se vê por aí, Kira. Não diz nada pro L, valeu?

Analiticamente, Ryuuzaki observou-os se afastando em passos confiantes e cheios de segredos.

O que Braeden queria, afinal?

_**XXXXXX**_

-Por que você quis sair tão de repente? - Perguntou Mello, quando afastaram-se o suficiente para não serem ouvidos por Kira.

Ele caminhava com uma mão no bolso e a outra segurando um chocolate, a poucos passos a frente de Matt. Os olhos iam erguidos, retos pelo caminho, ainda que sua mente estivesse preenchida de suposições. Embrulhou com algum desleixo a sua segunda barra no dia.

-L fez um baita barulho – respondeu Matt. - Se vocês não estivessem preocupados demais encarando um ao outro, provavelmente Yagami teria percebido que não estávamos sozinhos.

-Eu não ouvi - admitiu. - Mas a cara de nervosismo do Kira enquanto eu o torturava com o mistério do desafio estava valendo a pena. Se você não tivesse explicado de um modo tão besta, eu podia ter me divertido por pelo menos mais uns cinco minutos.

-Bem, não era mentira quando eu disse que precisava me sentar para jogar _Taiko_. Preciso usar as duas mãos para bater nos tambores, entende?

-Como L soube que nos encontraríamos com Kira nessa hora, nesse lugar? - Mello deixou-se perguntar, virando-se para encarar Matt seriamente. - Parece até que ele e Kira viraram amigos. Ouvi dizer que passam bastante tempo juntos, jogam xadrez e até que já andaram brincando de cabo-de-guerra! Como L pode se dar tão bem justamente com aquilo contra o que mais lutou?

-Se eles se dão tão bem, então é provável que ele tenha lido o recado que mandamos para o Yagami – parou também, tirando os olhos do portátil. - Não havia nenhuma mensagem de sigilo nele.

Mello coçou um pouco do sangue ressecado sobre os lábios e cruzou os braços gravemente.

-É uma palhaçada – falou, com a voz controlada. - No que L está pensando?

Durante toda a vida, Mello lutara pelo posto daquele que era conhecido como o maior detetive do mundo. É claro, parte dessa motivação era simples: ser o número um. Provar seu valor – principalmente para o moleque albino e autista que ele detestava – era a meta de sua existência e nada lhe tiraria o prazer daquela competitividade.

Contudo, o fato do posto _do L_ ser tão almejado não ocultava a bem dosada admiração que o rapaz tinha pelo antecessor.

L era uma sombra, alguém cuja face ele nunca vira ou sequer escutara a verdadeira voz. Todo o contato que tivera com ele na infância fora através de algumas transmissões online, sob o disfarce de um programa que digitalizava seu timbre. No começo, Mello não tinha realmente grandes intenções de substituí-lo – afinal, qual a graça de se tornar um "paladino da justiça"? Parecia certinho demais para a índole de um garoto avesso a regras –, porém foi só descobrir que a motivação de L era _entretenimento_ e não uma justiça pura e simples para que sua visão alterasse.

"Esse cara é demais", não pôde deixar de pensar na ocasião.

Não que costumasse a _pagar pau_ para ele como a maioria dos meninos da Whammy's, Mello considerou. Sua admiração era silenciosa e se direcionava unicamente à ideia de um dia tomar seu posto.

_Isso_ era chegar ao topo, na sua concepção.

Por isso, era bastante decepcionante ver que o mais próximo de ídolo que tivera quando menino não apenas parecia ter aceitado a derrota para Kira, como tinha modos desagradavelmente semelhantes aos de Near.

-Um desapontamento – Mello murmurou para si.

-Achei que não ligasse para conceitos de justiça – apontou Matt.

-E não ligo mesmo! Mas esse é caso um diferente. Kira é desprezível por manipular a cabeça de tantas pessoas! Até eu que sei que tô longe de ser um padrão de _cara bonzinho_ percebo isso.

Matt levantou os óculos amarelos, encarou Mello por uns segundos e sorriu tranquilamente. Apertou o ombro do amigo com força quando se aproximou.

-Esquece aquilo – deu dois ou três tapinhas nas costas de Mello. - Já te disse que tá tudo beleza para mim. Afinal, eu ainda tenho meu Nintendo DS e meu melhor amigo comigo... _E_ um PlayStation 3, se tudo correr bem até o natal – adicionou empolgado.

Mello preferiu não falar mais nada. Ainda sentia-se culpado pela morte Matt, então não sentia nenhum prazer em tocar no assunto.

-De qualquer modo – Matt prosseguiu, provavelmente para deixar o outro menos desconfortável –, não acho que fazia parte dos planos do Braeden que L descobrisse o que tínhamos a falar com Yagami.

-Dane-se o que Braeden queria! Ele está jogando com a gente também, tenho certeza.

Matt concordou com a cabeça.

-Por que mandar _dois_ de nós para falar para o Yagami algo que _um_ podia fazer sem problemas?

Mello desembrulhou seu doce, começando uma barra de chocolate ao leite, assim que acabou a de castanhas de caju. Voltou a caminhar.

-O jogo já começou e tenho a impressão de que ele quer nos mostrar alguma coisa – falou o rapaz. - Se não fosse por isso, jamais teria aceitado virar seu "garoto de recados." Braeden não faz ideia de com que está se metendo.

-E o que vamos fazer agora?

-Não sei quanto a você, mas fiquei curioso pelo porquê de haver uma página do Death Note aqui dentro – levantou a sacola que Matt havia lhe passado minutos antes. - Os outros objetos também são muito estranhos para o meu gosto, mas não sei o que significam. Porém o que é mais estranho para mim é a conclusão de _como_ eles conseguiram um Death Note...

-Shinigami, hã? - Matt foi direto.

-O Death Note é uma ferramenta de shinigami, se o que aquele esquisitinho que conheci em vida dizia era verdade – Mello referia-se a Shidoh. - Então, isso só pode nos dizer que, seja lá como, Braeden encontrou-se com pelo _menos um_ shinigami para obter o caderno. Mas como isso aconteceu? O MU é o lugar onde reina o nada. Você viu algum shinigami voando por aí? Eu também não... Se bem que eu só vi o Shidoh depois de tocar no caderno.

-Se existir algum mundo só para os shinigami... Talvez haja alguma forma de acessá-lo, mesmo através do MU.

-É o que penso também – Mello disse sério, esmurrando uma árvore. - E vou descobrir como!

-Todos estão se esforçando para encontrar o "Last Heaven" quando ele está seguramente armazenado dentro dessa bolsa. O "Last Heaven" é o Death Note.

Mello riu.

-Tem muita gente sendo enganada nesse momento – falou com um grande sorriso manchado, quando o nariz voltou a sangrar até o queixo. - Ótimo! Prova que o mundo é a mesma droga mesmo depois da gente morrer! Não teria mesmo muita graça se viéssemos parar num lugar cheio de anjinhos tocando harpa, né?

-Tem razão – Matt riu também.

Mello transformou toda a culpa em energia quando bradou:

-Vou à caçada de um ou dois shinigami. Topa vir comigo?

-E você ainda tem que perguntar? - Matt voltou a baixar os googles e tirou o game da pausa. - Eu só realmente espero que haja lugar para sentar no tempo que estivermos "caçando." Já mencionei que _Taiko _requer duas mãos para ser jogado?

_**XXXXXX**_

Raito passara o restante do dia procurando os registros de Kenji Sakuraba no lugar onde, por experiência própria, ele sabia que estavam as transcrições das informações dos membros do grupo.

Era uma papelada e tanto.

Havia pelo menos quarenta pilhas de notas, todas batendo pouco abaixo de sua cintura, espalhadas por uma sala que ficava na casa adjacente a mansão onde ele e os demais integrantes dormiam e passavam boa parte do dia. Dados de quatro séculos de existência se misturavam com outros que mal haviam completado aniversário de um ano, o que dificultava muito a busca. Parando a procura apenas para um breve almoço – onde, felizmente, não viu Ryuuzaki –, Raito retomou a procura em menos de quinze minutos.

Perguntou-se onde deviam ter ido parar as centenas de pessoas que já haviam pisado no feudo e que, amaldiçoadamente, deixaram seus dados para trás, apenas para dificultar ainda mais a tarefa dele.

Já era sete da noite e ele estava longe de alcançar a metade da papelada. Os olhos queimavam, a cabeça latejava, e o estresse fazia suas mãos tremerem. Que _droga_ estavam aqueles dois canalhas fazendo com um Death Note nas mãos? Isso _se_ aquilo era mesmo um Death Note.

"_O que está acontecendo aqui? Era um Death Note. Só podia ser um Death Note! Então ele é a chave para o Last Heaven? O tempo todo era _isso_?!"_

Raito pressionou a ponte do nariz, abafando a dor de cabeça, e olhou a bagunça que havia feito ao seu redor. Se os papéis se misturassem agora todo o esforço teria sido inútil, então ele se esforçou para levantar e organizar em algumas pilhas afastadas o que já havia sido pesquisado.

Nada de qualquer informação sobre Kenji.

Por volta das oito ele decidiu que não haveria efetividade em procurar cansado do jeito que estava, e que um banho quente e uma boa noite de sono eram o que ele precisava para reiniciar a busca renovado.

"_O Death Note é a chave. Não me importo de entrar no jogo do sub-líder enlouquecido, pois tenho certeza de que posso virar a mesa para o meu lado. Está mais do que claro que existem coisas sendo ocultadas de mim..."_

Ventava bastante naquela noite, então, foi com especial ansiedade que Raito se dirigiu à fonte. O prazer relaxante da água quente no corpo cansado o fez sorrir. Jogou um pouco de água na face e sentou com as costas apoiadas na borda da rocha.

Mal passaram dez minutos, quando Ryuuzaki, com uma toalha branca amarrada na cintura, apareceu, parecendo genuinamente surpreso de ver Raito por ali.

-Olá – disse L, depois de um alguns segundos em que o outro o fulminou silenciosamente com um olhar rancoroso. - Não esperava vê-lo por aqui. Com licença.

Enquanto Ryuuzaki se sentava, diametralmente a sua frente, deixando um pouco da água vaporosa transbordar pelas pedras, Raito notou o quão cansado ele parecia. As olheiras estavam mais roxas do que jamais vira e o cabelo era uma bagunça. Aparentemente, ele não fora o único a empreender uma tarefa cansativa durante o dia.

-E então? Tirou o cochilo da tarde? - Raito provocou com um sorriso sarcástico. - Posso perceber pela saúde estampada em seu rosto.

-O mesmo pode ser dito a você – Ryuuzaki revidou e depois afundou todo o rosto na água. Pingos de água quente voaram para todo o lado quando ele sacudiu a cabeça. - Seus olhos estão vermelhos e está com quase tanta olheira quanto eu. Fez algo de interessante durante o dia?

-Quem sabe – ele esquivou. - E você? Caminhando até essa hora?

L suspirou. Sem grande balburdia, se aproximou de onde estava o rapaz. Ficaram lado a lado, a menos de dois metros de distância um do outro.

-Desculpe por tê-lo preocupado, Raito-kun. Acredito não ter me expressado adequadamente esta manhã.

-Mas que besteira é essa, Ryuuzaki? Quem falou de preocupação? - Raito jogou mais um pouco da agradável água sobre os ombros, com indiferença. - Acho que não me compreendeu direito: o normal quando alguém parece assustado, mesmo que com alguma coisa estúpida como um sonho, é tentar ajudá-lo. Seria estranho voltar a dormir, fingindo que não vi nada.

-É mesmo – L concordou, distraído num ponto a frente. - Contudo, saber que "você está comigo agora" me alivia.

Era interessante como a própria frase fazia efeito sobre ele. Se de manhã, saída dos lábios de Raito, a afirmação fizera Ryuuzaki corar; agora, voltando à ativa, deixava o próprio Raito embaraçado o suficiente para tossir em desconforto e se questionar o quão sonolento e fora da realidade estava quando deixara tal ideia melodramática fugir dos lábios.

Antes que ele pudesse desejar falar qualquer coisa, L diminuíra pela metade a distância entre eles, praticamente sem produzir ruídos.

-Está ferido aqui – ele tocou na linha diagonal e reta que se estendia da metade inferior esquerda do peito até poucos centímetros acima do umbigo de Raito. - É insensato brigar com Mello, Raito-kun. Roger, na Whammy's, vivia chamando a atenção dele, pois algumas outras crianças tinham medo. Ele perde a racionalidade se provocado.

-Como sabe que foi o Mello? - Raito não moveu um músculo quando Ryuuzaki se aproximou ao ponto de ficar frente a frente, com as mãos deslizando em seu peito. Aquilo era muito bom, afinal.

-Violência não faz parte do perfil do Matt. Suspeito que sua personalidade seja indolente demais para isso – L beijou os ferimentos superficiais no peito e no rosto, e depois desceu a boca ao ombro esquerdo, onde se deteve vagarosamente, sugando e deslizando a língua. - Também está com alguns hematomas mais leves por aqui... Doem?

Raito fez que não, já pouco se importando com o rumo da conversa ou com o fato de não ter encontrado o nome de Kenji nas fichas antigas. Afundou os dedos no cabelo de Ryuuzaki, fazendo com que os dentes que roçavam em sua pele encravassem-se mais profundamente.

As carícias aumentavam. L puxou Raito com ímpeto, fazendo com que os membros se tocassem, e quando o garoto percebeu-se quase sentado em seu colo, disse num sussurro agitado:

-Alguém pode aparecer – encostou o queixo no ombro do outro.

-Ninguém virá. É a hora do jantar e todos têm aquela velha crença de que tomar banho após as refeições faz mal para a saúde.

-Mas eles estão mortos – Raito constatou.

-O que torna as coisas bem irônicas, não é?

_**X**_

Não dando mais tempo para desculpa alguma, Ryuuzaki puxou para perto o quadril do outro e, sem pensar duas vezes, elevou suas pernas até a altura dos ombros, quase derrubando-o. Um mês naquela "vida" havia sido suficiente para tornar o melhor detetive do mundo em... bem, alguém muito mais _sociável_, Raito considerou, enquanto ele mordia sua orelha.

As pernas de Raito tencionaram-se, rígidas, quando L o penetrou, lenta e firmemente. As mãos, agora quentes, daquele que um dia havia sido seu maior inimigo agarraram seu membro, iniciando um ritmo lento e agradável que o obrigou a fechar os olhos para não se antecipar.

Havia qualquer coisa que o fazia se questionar se ainda era ele mesmo, Raito Yagami, quem estava no controle do próprio corpo. A ideia de perder-se, de deixar-se dominar por um outro "eu", ignorante de questões racionais, voltado apenas à obtenção de mais prazer, o assustava. Porém, talvez fosse esse sentido de estar jogando com a sorte o que mais o excitava. Afinal de contas, sempre fora indisposto ao tédio. A imagem de Ryuuzaki sobre ele, arfando com os lábios rentes em seu pescoço, indo e vindo com os movimentos constantes e impetuosos de alguém que sabe estar fazendo exatamente aquilo o que se espera dele... Essa imagem, era ao mesmo tempo assustadora, inebriante e estimulante. E podia ser qualquer coisa, menos tediosa.

Agradava-lhe. Ponto final.

O que havia de _intrigante_ era como o inimigo podia lhe gerar aquilo, no momento em que o possuía, deixando claro que o havia subjugado.

Sim, era bastante intrigante...

Uma estocada mais brusca marcou o ápice para ambos. Consciente da própria vulnerabilidade, Raito deixou um arrepio percorrer-lhe, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de se eriçarem, enquanto um gemido incontido marcava no ar tanto a luxúria do momento, quanto a dor de uma repentina cãibra nos pés.

_**X**_

Ryuuzaki ficou alguns minutos ali, segurando o outro pelas costas, contando suas respirações analiticamente, numa disputa de olhares que parecia nunca terminar.

Foi Raito quem o puxou pelas têmporas, beijando-o com desejo, como se propusesse um empate, porque estava muito, muito cansado para se estressar com uma guerra de egos insípida. L não pareceu ligar em aceitar aquele tratado implícito e, quando se dera por si, estava sentado ao seu lado, com o braço ao entorno de seus ombros.

Para Raito, era como se fossem as palavras, que saíam da boca sussurrante de Ryuuzaki, que acariciavam sua orelha, conforme os lábios uniam-se e afastavam-se para pronunciá-las:

-Não interessa o que vá ocorrer daqui para frente. Vou, pela primeira vez, depositar plenamente a minha confiança em seu julgamento.

Raito afastou seu rosto com as mãos e o encarou incerto.

-Do que está falando?

O cabelo de L caía sobre a fronte de um jeito despojado que o tornava erradamente belo para ele. Tomou a liberdade de jogar os fios para trás, mas eles logo se ajeitaram daquele modo desleixado e natural que era único no detetive.

-Nada em particular – L respondeu. - Apenas digo que confio em você.

Raito balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso presunçoso.

-Não fale isso. Já disse que o romantismo pode nos matar pela segunda vez. Desse jeito vai estragar o relacionamento, totalmente calcado na desconfiança mútua, no egoísmo e no capricho, que temos.

-Está dizendo que gosta do que "temos", Raito-kun?

-Provavelmente – apoiou a nuca nas pedras quentes da beira da fonte, com um suspiro. - Sinto-me livre. Não estrague tudo confiando em mim.

L emudeceu durante o tempo em que mordeu o polegar.

-Que essas palavras valham para você também – falou, finalmente.

Raito vislumbrou o céu negro pontilhado de estrelas, que despontava sobre sua cabeça. Parecia mais uma vestimenta preparada especialmente para um mago exuberante numa festa de gala – ou para um Deus que quisesse deixar claro aos mortais como era nitidamente destacável na multidão. Como um tecido bordado com brilhantes, flamulava ao vento frio que batia.

Fechou os olhos, relaxado.

-Elas já valem, Ryuuzaki.

O caso Kenji ficaria para depois. Por ora, tudo o que Raito faria seria jantar uma boa refeição, ler um livro e dormir.

Depois retornaria àquele turbilhão de atrevimentos, suspeitas e rancores que sabia ser exatamente o que ele precisava para fazer a adrenalina dançar ao som do próprio coração acelerado.

**CONTINUA...**

* * *

**Obrigada a todos os que voltaram! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Por favor, não deixem de dar review, para que eu possa saber se ainda tem gente acompanhando a fic, LOL XD**

**E, Ilana, vou responder por aqui pois você não deixou e-mail para eu me comunicar n.n: obrigada pelos elogios. Me deixaram feliz de verdade! Agora, quanto a seu pedido... Permita-me dizer que apesar de eu não ter absolutamente nada contra hentai (longe de mim! LOL), que não sei se isso se enquadraria com a ideia inicial da fic. Mas, bem... Falando sério, não é como se eu já não tivesse considerado essa possibilidade XD' Então, a resposta é... depende. Minha beta, aliás, ficou bastante revoltada com o pedido, pois ela é fangirl roxa de BraedenxDwight XD Entretanto, como uma boa novela mexicana sempre levanta IBOPE a gente nunca sabe o que pode rolar, né? XD**

**Agradecimentos especiais para todos os que continuam a ler, às betagens sempre prestativas e atrasadas da Akari-chan e aos feriadões que foram ótimos para terminar este capítulo!**

_**E reviews são sempre bem-vindos! Críticas, sugestões, elogios... Está tudo valendo!**_

_**Até a próxima!**_


End file.
